The Dream Breather
by SolaShines
Summary: Sequel to The Dream Devourer. Kakashi and Chiisai are forced to live together under a romantic guise. But things are rough from the get go. Chiisai's recovery begins to interrupt her daily life and her powers are only growing stronger. With Danzo at their backs, how will the pretend couple cope? Is their relationship pretend at all?
1. Adjusting

_*Author's Note* You might need to read "The Dream Devourer" before reading this. __This is a KakashiXOC fanfic and most likely will last way longer than the first one. Feedback is always fantastic :) _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Chiisai sat on the opposite side of the couch with her legs drawn up. Her eyes glinted with anger at the jonin, who lounged casually as if everything seemed absolutely ordinary.

"I want you to know I hate this."

"Yes, you've pointed that out already." Kakashi took his attention off of the book in his hand and glanced at the livid woman. "Do you remember everything?"

Crossing her arms over her knees, she replied, "Look, I'm sure my physical state will convince them if my words don't." She gestured to her pale thin form. Kakashi's eye flickered over her body before saying, "There's no need to rush things." The ninja let out a sigh as he leaned back into the cushions. "It wouldn't bother skipping work tomorrow."

"Unlike you, I enjoy arriving promptly." Her head rested on her knees and she added, "I would like some normality back in my life." Her eyes wandered around the room that didn't belong to her. She felt like a cat thrown carelessly into water. Was anything about her life normal?

His tone softened. "Chiisai."

"Hmm?" She didn't meet his gaze.

There was a moment before he spoke. "How bad are your seizures?"

Her eyes found the window. Of course Kakashi would've found out. She raked a hand through the brown strands of hair and calculated, "...Very seizury."

"Cute, but it'd be nice if you told me."

Chiisai snorted and replied, "What, are you my nanny now?"

The jonin leaned forward while resting his elbows on his knees. "You know, I do play certain roles that concern your well-being."

The woman rolled her eyes at his serious tone. "They're not that bad." His expression caused her to groan in frustration. Rubbing her face, she complained, "Geez, you're such a worrier! I'm fine."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She wasn't fine.

It was 11 o'clock when she got out of bed. _His bed. _Though there was room for two, Kakashi had agreed to sleep on the couch before she could open her mouth.

Chiisai cursed her feeble body, knowing that she wouldn't be in this situation if only she possessed some ninja skills. It was her mind that held all the power when she was asleep. Sorting through the dreams of suspects would be easy enough. But living with Kakashi on the other hand…

She needed a cold glass of milk to calm her down. How could she go to sleep in Kakashi's bed, in Kakashi's apartment? Especially when she felt those eyes on her. They were already under surveillance- courtesy of Danzo.

Kakashi didn't move from the living room, much to her content as she made it into the dark kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets quietly. Sighing, she rose on the balls of her feet to reach the closest glass before heading to the fridge. Its light made her cringe. A sense of dread washed over her as she watched her hand linger on the milk carton.

It was shaking.

The nausea set in, making her stomach churn as she let out a moan. Her mind flickered in and out, and she couldn't tell what was up and what was down. Chiisai groped for the counter, knowing this was going to be far worse than the others. The glass left her hand, but the woman never heard it meet the floor. Dark images loomed beneath closed eyes. She slammed into the ground, causing slivers of pain to split across her back. Spasms racked her entire body.

The images sucked her under before she had time to think. Someone was screaming inside her head, splitting her eardrums while she desperately tried to claw her way out of this frightful place. Why was there so much fog? Anyone could get lost here.

Was she lost?

She couldn't remember.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His body went rigid when he heard her moan. When the sound of shattering glass entered his ears, he was already sprinting to the kitchen. His eye widened when he saw her convulsing body lying on broken bits of glass, the light from the refrigerator illuminating her trembling form. His hands wrapped around Chiisai, tilting her on her side. Saliva and blood fell from the corner of her lips as her eyes rolled back. He positioned her head on his thigh as gently as he could, remaining calm on the outside though his heart thundered in his chest. He was left watching helplessly while the seizure took over Chiisai.

Though it only lasted eighty seconds, the ninja felt like it lasted a lifetime before the convulsions subsided. Her body eventually grew still. His worry rose at feeling the warm blood spread on her back. It physically hurt him to see her in this state, knowing that he was useless when it came to protecting her in these moments. What good could he do when it came to guarding her from herself?

It took two minutes before she moved again.

"Chiisai…"

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound, though they didn't focus. She stared blankly at his waist for several moments. Kakashi's hand supported the back of her head as he waited for her to recover.

"…I drooled on you," she whispered weakly. "Sorry."

His shoulders relaxed, relieved to see her okay. "It's fine Chiisai."

She asked hoarsely, "Who's…Chiisai?"

His heart that had thundered in his chest now seemed to stop mid-beat. He took in a sharp breath, rationally thinking that she-

"I'm joking…idiot," she smiled into his leg.

He glared down at her, resisting the urge to use chidori. The woman let out a laugh at his expression, but blood only managed to come out of her mouth. "Ow," she croaked as she pressed her forehead into his thigh. "I guess I deserved that."

Kakashi shifted her body, keeping careful to avoid her back. "You fell on glass."

"Fantastic." She winced while moving her jaw back and forth. "I bit my cheeks."

He stood and cradled her in his arms. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he asked, "Still want to go to work?"

Her fingers dug into his clothes. "Yes."

Kakashi shook his head as he sat her on the bathroom sink. "You're in no condition to go, idiot." He lifted the back of her shirt, assessing the bits of scratches and cuts that adorned her skin. "You're going to have to take your shirt off. It's everywhere."

"What?!" She grabbed onto her shirt and fumbled to shove it back down. "I'm not taking it all the way off."

He flattened his brow. "I've already seen you naked. Stop being-"

She nearly fell off the sink. "What do you mean you've seen me naked?" She scooted away from him and accused, "You pervert! I knew you took advantage of me while I had that concussion!"

He put his hands up as he explained, "That's not what I meant! You were in the shower-"

Her eyes shrunk even more. "You watched me take a shower?!"

"No, listen- you opened the curtain while I was putting your clothes on the-"

"What else do I not know about?!"

He massaged his temples and said, "Look, you're bleeding everywhere. Just take your shirt off and lay face down." He reached under the sink, taking out the supplies he always kept handy. Cold water soaked the washcloth in his hand. The ninja looked back to see her glaring at him. Chiisai always seemed to be glaring at him, he realized.

She pointed at the door. "Get out first."

Kakashi sighed but complied with her demands. He shut the door behind him, waiting forty-three seconds before she called him back in.

Her body pressed down against the elongated sink, her knees bent back as her toes reached the light switch on the wall. Dark scars glinted around the outline of her rib cage like tiger stripes. Her arms were strategically placed on either side of her chest, blocking any view of her breasts.

…Not that Kakashi noticed.

The cool cloth made her flinch. Her toes curled as he pressed on her back. His gaze lingered on her body and his hands carefully inched their way down the small of her back.

Chiisai broke his concentration. "...They usually aren't that severe."

His fingers grazed the top of her hips as his thumbs pressed downward. "You're a bad liar." He reached and got a pair of sterilized tweezers.

She pretended not to notice the warmth of his touch though it sent shivers down her spine. "I'm a great liar when I have the energy." She arched her back as pain shot through her. Turned her head back, she scowled, "What are you doing?!"

He placed the curved shard in the trash. "You hammered the glass into you."

Chiisai let out a frustrated groan and pressed her head into the counter. "My body hates me." The sound of duct tape ripping startled her. "What the heck are you doing now, kidnapping me?"

He pressed the tape lightly onto her. "I'm getting the smaller pieces out." He glared back, "Oi, you want me to help you or not?"

"Fine," she muttered in defeat. His fingers pushed down cautiously, causing her to cringe. "I'm really starting to question your methods, Farm Boy."

He peeled the tape off, taking with it the bits of glass. She took in a sharp breath as her fingers curled around the sink's edge.

"I'm one of the most elite ninjas in Konoha and you question my methods?"

She huffed back, "I question a lot about you and your weirdness."

He shook his head while getting more tape. "You're calling me weird? Care to enlighten me."

"Sure. Your hair reminds me of a hedgehog. And do you even eat? Can you smell if a woman's on her period? Because that's disgusting. And what's up with you and Icha Icha? I'll admit the plot's pretty good, but it's lacking in any character- OUCH! HEY!"

Kakashi ripped the duct tape off her back in one swift motion, causing the sound to echo throughout the bathroom. The ninja smiled and dryly replied, "Oh, sorry about that."

With a growl, she shifted her weight forward and tried to kick him with her foot. His fingers wrapped all the way around her ankle. "It's a plot that dives deep into the passions between a man and a woman. And you say it's only _pretty good_?"

"The guy keeps making the same mistakes! He barely learns anything in the first book!" Her voice rose as she tried to kick. "Why can't he learn to think?!"

"Because he's fueled by the flames of love and his mind can't overcome the fire inside," the ninja reputed. "Now stay still, there's some glass left."

He let go of her leg and grabbed the tweezers again. Her breath caught in her throat when he pulled out the long shard. She let out a hiss once it left her skin.

"That's going to need stitches."

It took ten minutes to suture and bandage the wounds. Chiisai had her head grinding into the cool sink the whole time, painfully aware of how close Kakashi was to her half-naked body. His fingers kept grazing over her as the needle went in and out, pulling her skin back together with each sharp prick.

"Done."

"Great," she wheezed out. "Now leave so I can put my shirt back on."

"It's covered in blood."

"Then get me another one."

He pulled off his shirt, dropped it on top of her head, and strolled out the room.

"Hey, that's not what I- ughh," she groaned. Slowly, Chiisai peeled herself from the sink, barely catching herself as her feet touched the ground. Her heart sank at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her toned body had long dwindled away, leaving a small shell that only now seemed to be healing. The old jagged scars crossed over her stomach, catching the light as she turned to see the damage on the other side. It was covered in bandages and blood stained the back of her pants. With another heavy groan, she pulled them off and carefully hoisted Kakashi's shirt over her. It fell almost to her knees.

She turned the faucet on and opened her mouth to check her wounds. After cleaning the blood from her lips, Chiisai placed the dirty clothes in the sink and watched the water turn a murky orange. With a deep breath of uncertainty, she switched the light off and opened the door.

She trudged passed him. "Are you following me in case I have another seizure or something?"

His footsteps were silent behind her. "I'm just enjoying the view in front of me."

"Shuttup." The pain finally set in and she filled her cheeks with air to distract herself. She tried her best not to limp to the bed, but her body was already shutting down. Kakashi put his arm around her to help, but she managed to get out of his grasp. "I'm fine," the woman said firmly as she staggered to the bed. "I'm still going to work you know."

He turned off the light before he left. "We'll see. Goodnight Chiisai."

Chiisai faceplanted into the pillow, trying to get comfortable on her stomach. She needed to get to sleep to start her mission. But the pain flowed as naturally as the blood in her veins, contrasting the heaviness that clung to her bones. And those eyes were on her again. That pair of eyes were always watching her, waiting for her to make a mistake. One miscalculation on her part could ruin Konoha's newest and most dangerous secret.

She turned her head to the side and said into the darkness, "…Farm Boy."

He was at the door seconds later. "Hai."

"Stay," she mumbled pathetically, hating how he was the only thing that made her feel safe anymore.

She inched toward the wall, leaving a space for him. Hesitating, he slowly climbed in. Chiisai shifted so that she curled into him, her fingers grazing his tanked chest. She couldn't deny how welcoming his warmth was, and that knowledge scared her more than the seizures.

"I'm tired of being alone," she confessed through the pain.

Kakashi watched her onyx eyes close. His fingers ran through her hair as he whispered, "I know." He took a deep breath, noticing the blood couldn't hide her scent. She always smelled like books, whether here or in the dream world. His lips brushed against her forehead and he finally murmured back, "...Me too."

END

_Chiisai's seizure is based off of a Grand Mal seizure. If you ever come across someone who is experiencing this, remain calm. If they are on the ground, try to turn them on their side so they won't choke. If they are standing when it happens, wrap them in a hug. Move away any objects that might harm the person and do not hold them down because it might cause injury. Seizures usually last 60-120 seconds. Stick with them until the person has fully regained consciousness! It might take a while for them to remember. Random information of the day!_


	2. Approaching Oblivion

She landed inside of Kakashi's dream, which was currently in the setting of a forest. He was laying under a tree, his head stuck in Icha Icha Paradise. Chiisai sank down in the shade beside him. "You've really mastered the whole lucid thing."

He didn't look up from his book. "I've had a lot of time to practice."

"Hmmm." Her thoughts dwindled back to the last time she had been here…It was the last time she saw her father. Everything had changed then, and now she was left with barely any tethers to her life before. Something appeared beside her, and she instinctively ran her fingers through its soft fur.

"Bringing up the past like that will only make it hurt worse." Kakashi glanced at the feline sitting on her lap. Chiisai blinked in surprise, causing the tuxedo cat to instantly vanish. Shaking her head, she said, "I…I didn't even realize…Tori-"

He laid a comforting hand on her arm. "It happens."

Her eyes wandered from his hand up to his eye. It showed a sadness she understood. "Did you miss me while I was in a coma?"

Now it was his turn to blink in surprise. He turned his head away before she could see his reaction. "You're asking that now of all times?"

She stared down at her hands as heat rushed over her face. "Sorry. When I woke up alone, I thought maybe you all had just left me somewhere…"

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi finally whispered, "…Of course I missed you."

Her head shot up. "You did?"

"I thought you would never wake up." His eye wandered up to the leaves above, lost in his own memories. "I came every day…"

Did she just hear him right? She managed to reply, "You…came every day?"

"Uh-what?" He pulled at has collar, trying to think of a logical answer. "I had to keep my promise with those books, remember?" He smiled.

She didn't bother hiding her satisfaction. "You missed me…"

"Oi," he flicked her head, "no need to get a gushy smile on your face."

Chiisai gave a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "I can smile however I want, Farm Boy." She shoved him with her elbow playfully. "I missed you too, ya know."

His relaxed voice was replaced with a softer tone. "You could have dropped by. You had us all worried…"

She looked away, her heart sinking in her chest. "I wanted to, but there were a lot of problems I was having. I couldn't waste the energy."

He closed the book in his left hand. "You never did tell me what happened. I'll have to report that to Lady Tsunade eventually."

"There's not a lot to tell really. I had to wake everyone up individually, and it was hard to keep track of the ones linked to my mind." She rested her head on her hand while the other pulled up wads of grass. "But I did find out why my father had an easier time with my abilities. He organized everything. It's a lot easier to manage now."

Kakashi replied, "That's usually how life works, Chiisai."

She dropped the wads of grass on his leg. "Shuttup."

Kakashi ignored her reply and wiped the grass off. "Also, Lady Tsunade wants to know the extent of your powers."

Chiisai placed a finger on her chin, sticking each finger up as she went down the list. "Let's see, I can get into people's dreams and manipulate them. I can control their bodies as long as they're in REM sleep. I can then erase their dreams too. And…I can absorb emotions behind dreams and replace them with my own, but I only do that if a kid is having a bad nightmare. All of this only works if I'm asleep," she clarified. "And usually people's dreams aren't cut in stone, so interpreting them is something I'm still learning. But I can now enter and control multiple dreams at once." She slunk into the grass. "Ya know, this would be easier if the Hokage would let me tell her personally."

Kakashi looked down at her. "She doesn't like the idea of you being inside her head."

Sighing, she replied, "Most people don't." Now self-conscious, she asked, "Wait, what about you?"

He smiled. "For the record, you're easier to talk to here than in reality. I welcome the company."

Chiisai instantly relaxed, glad to hear Kakashi didn't mind her being in his dreams. "I don't have to have my guard up here." Unlike in reality, where she would have to keep her guard up even in Kakashi's apartment. "Hey, I'm pretty pissed about Danzo's spies lurking outside your place. I don't' think they're leaving anytime soon."

The ninja nodded. "We're going to have to be more careful with the way we act now."

She hit her head against the grass in frustration. "Which sucks. I don't even feel comfortable changing clothes knowing you're somewhere around." She paused when he moved closer to her. "What are you…?"

Kakashi's hands flattened against either side of her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widened as he leaned closer, his eye never leaving hers. Chiisai pressed herself against the grass as much as she could, but she was trapped like a caged animal. His hand then wrapped around her waist, triggering her reaction.

She let out a cry and flung her hand against him. His body was thrown back with a gust of wind. Kakashi landed on his feet calmly, expecting such actions from previous encounters.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chiisai yelled furiously as she scrambled to her feet. The intensity in his eye unnerved her in ways her mind couldn't comprehend. Shit, neither her body, heart, or mind could comprehend the man in front of her. She swallowed, trying to regain her composure.

"If we're posing in a romantic relationship, you can't be scared of a simple kiss. We have to show at least some type of affection when they're around." Before she could rebuttal, he added dryly, "I'm still well aware of the contract, Chiisai."

The woman crossed her arms. She didn't like what he said, though she had to agree. "Look, I haven't had a great time with men and physical contact. I was almost raped four months ago, remember? And you've met my father, so I don't need to explain that."

He now stood three feet away, his eye softening. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her fingers dug into the bark behind her while he approached her. He pleaded, "You've trusted me before. Now trust me again."

Chiisai watched him as he moved closer and closer, now lifting her head up to look him in the eye. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her at the same time. Oh, how she wanted this...But at the same time the effect he had on her made her want to scream. His hand now rested on her hip, his fingers sinking into her skin. He tilted his head down, waiting for an answer.

She hesitated, her eyes growing wide as Kakashi's presence loomed over her. His body heat invaded any sense of security she had left. His hand cupped the side of her face as he brought his lips gently to hers.

Her figure stood stagnant at the feeling of his body against hers, of his lips sending warmth through her. His fingers spread a fire wherever his touch lingered. Chiisai's hands clutched his vest, knowing she desperately wanted to trust him, to let go of this fear that always seemed to squeeze the air right out of her lungs.

It was like she was on the edge of oblivion, and all she had to do was take one more step and jump. So she took a deep breath.

Chiisai's lips moved against his now, a hunger rising that quickly turned into need. She rose on her toes, her lips seeking more. This desire to be felt by him was unquenchable and she wanted every bit he had to offer.

She stepped forward.

Kakashi pressed harder against her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Just like Kakashi, her body fed off the heat rising inside, burning up every ounce of self-control.

…_His mind can't overcome the fire inside._

She pulled back instantly, not meeting his eye as she caught her breath. His hand held her face, his tempting lips still inches away. He whispered raggedly, "…Chiisai?"

She shook her head, not wanting him to see her face. The fear of being hurt by men had been rooted for far too long. Intimacy like this scared her more, knowing that any moment this dream might shatter and rip her inside out. And that was worse than any torture her father had ever inflicted on her. She wasn't ready for this oblivion.

Chiisai took a step away, trying to escape his presence, to get away from the craving that surfaced from within. Even the dream had been affected by her emotions: the calm atmosphere had transformed into a field of red camellias. Even the tree's leaves were red above her. Wrapping her hands around her stomach, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

And then she was gone. The flowers withered with her disappearance, leaving the jonin standing in darkness. Kakashi closed his eye and hit his fist against the tree in frustration. He rested his forehead against the rough texture, still feeling her lips on his skin. Chiisai sparked a passion inside that he hadn't felt in a long time, and the pain he saw in her eyes hurt him more than a kunai to the chest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai landed in someone else's dream. Her foot took a step forward and felt along the depths of the dreamer's mind. She really hadn't cared where she went, as long as she was away from _him_. Fog encircled Chiisai, making it impossible to see anything. This was the beginning of a nightmare. A scream suddenly rippled from all around her, the woman's cry ripping into her confused heart. Chiisai gasped at the familiar sight before her terror-filled eyes and for a moment, Kakashi was forgotten.

It seemed everything was spiraling out of control.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai woke up to find herself practically sleeping on top of Kakashi. Their limbs were entangled around each other, her stomach pressed against his. Her surprised eyes met Kakashi's as he observed, "So you're a cuddler."

She gave out a cry and nearly fell out of the bed if Kakashi hadn't have caught her. How long had he been awake? She yanked away from his grip, releasing a gasp at the pain coursing through her back.

His amused expression dissipated. "You alright?"

Chiisai stopped moving and ended up straddling his waist. Her hands dug into his tank as she consciously felt the ache all over. Her whole body throbbed from the seizure, making her dread each movement she made. The stitches intertwined with her skin and it was uncomfortable to move her back at all.

His muscles expanded under her fingers as he took a deep breath, reminding her of what had happened in the dream world. Noting their arrangement, Chiisai pushed off of him and stood on the hardwood floor. She checked the window, noting the Sun had barely risen over the horizon.

Chiisai didn't look at him. "I'm going to work."

Kakashi watched her slow steps, noting the care she took with each action. "You can barely walk to the closet. How do you plan on making it to the library may I ask?"

He didn't even act like anything happened between them last night. She let out an annoyed groan. "I miss Tori. He never nagged me as much as you did, and he was a cat for Six Path's sake."

"Could he sense your…seizures?"

"That's what he was trained for." She rummaged through the closet while cursing the ninja spying on them. Did ROOT not have any bathroom breaks? "Sometimes pain would bring me back out of the small ones, so he would scratch me to wake me up. Now which drawer is mine again?"

Kakashi stood behind her. "You'll kill yourself just trying to get down the stairs."

She slowly straightened, turning to face the ninja. Her black eyes narrowed as she tilted her head up in defiance. "I'm going, even if I have to crawl to get there." Chiisai had to get away from him. She had to think, which was something she couldn't do rationally around him.

"Then you leave me no choice," he tsked as he opened his left eye. "I apologize in advance."

She frowned at his words, but by the time she figured out what he meant, she was already falling into Kakashi's arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that asshole," Chiisai muttered as she pushed herself up from the sheets. Judging by the sunlight pouring in the room, she had slept until at least noon.

With a groan, the woman trudged towards the hallway. A noise came from the kitchen. She walked towards it and yelled, "Kakashi, I'm sore as hell but let me tell you, if you ever use Sharingan on me again, I'm going to duct tape your sorry little-"

She blinked in surprise, aghast to _not_ see Kakashi at the kitchen table, but another ninja.

"Gai?"

Might Gai flew out of his chair and encased her in a bear hug. Chiisai let out a yelp as pain shot through her trapped frame. "So here's the spirited flower that captured the heart of my eternal rival!" He pulled back, grinning down at the woman with sparkling eyes. "Love only strengthens the power of youth is what I say! I can tell by your tears of joy that you think so too!"

She forced a smile, trying to mentally block out the pain left by his bone-crushing embrace. Her arms crossed over her chest, suddenly aware of what little she wore in front of her pretend boyfriend's best friend. "It's nice to see you Gai, but where's Kakashi?"

"Oh, he has a meeting with the Hokage and some errands to run. But don't worry, he entrusted me with looking after you!" He bent down and whispered loudly, "It's okay, he told me about your illness." The ninja drew back with a shout, "But the trials you are facing now will only strengthen the bond you two share! Love and youth conquer all!"

"I hope so," Chiisai muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That calm demeanor of his makes me want to scream sometimes."

He let out a flamboyant gasp. His bushy eyebrows shot up and he replied, "You too?"

"Yes!" She met his surprised eyes. "And why are his comebacks always so on cue?!"

"I know!" Gai agreed emphatically. His hand tightened in a fist as he added, "His revolutionary attitude pisses me off sometimes!"

"Exactly!" Chiisai exclaimed with outstretched hands. "I'm so glad someone else understands how I feel!"

Gai grinned again and wrapped her in another hug. "We're going to be friends in no time! Now what's your name again?"

END


	3. No Reply

Kakashi walked into his apartment. He paused on entering when he noticed the books littering the hall. Sighing, he slipped his shoes off before heading toward the giggles coming from the bedroom. Leaving Gai and Chiisai alone may not have been the wisest decision concerning the cleanliness of his apartment. He stopped at the doorway and peered in with a frown.

Gai and Chiisai sat under a makeshift tent made from blankets hung between the chair, the window seal, and the bed. Pillows and books littered the hardwood floor, along with dirty bowls. Gai's feet stuck out of the tent as he exclaimed, "I have the best spicy curry recipe! I can bring you some next week!"

"That sounds great! Hey, what do you think of this book?"

"No, the cover looks too dreary! You need a book that'll put a skip in your step, like my curry!"

"Ooh, hold on! I saw one like that on the floor somewhere..." She crawled out of the tent and halted when her eyes saw Kakashi's bare feet. Her head tilted up to see the ninja with one eyebrow raised. Remembering what he did to her earlier, Chiisai stuck out her tongue and flipped him off.

He glared down at her before asking, "What are you two doing?"

"Kakashi!" Gai bolted out the tent, tackling the jonin to the floor. They both hit the ground with a heavy thunk. "Eternal rival, I had the most wonderful time! Why did you have to come back so soon?"

"It's nine o'clock. I've been gone all day." Kakashi pushed his friend off and rose to his feet. "Wait, you had a wonderful time…with Chiisai?"

"Yes, her youthfulness refreshes my spirits! We have so much in common!"

Kakashi blinked from Gai to Chiisai. "I find that hard to believe."

"See, dull attitude," Chiisai told Gai as she jutted a thumb at Kakashi. Gai gave a chuckle as he slapped his friend on the back. "Your lover has a great sense of humor, Kakashi! She definitely has my approval!"

Chiisai's face paled at the mention of the word "lover." Kakashi took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders as he smiled, "I'm glad you think that. She just keeps surprising me it seems." Gritting her teeth, she elbowed him and replied, "Oh _honey_, you don't have to say that. How was your meeting with the Hokage? Any mission changes?" She eyed him with hopeful suspicion.

"No mission alterations," he replied calmly. "It seems I'm stuck with what I've got, _sweetheart_." Kakashi squeezed her shoulder with false affection, making it harder for her to refrain from slapping him.

"The love between two people is simply breathtaking!" Gai exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the couple. "We can celebrate this weekend! I'll invite our friends to drink to the blooming flower of love! Oh, how I adore the springtime of youth!"

"Wait, blooming what?" Her eyes widened at the suggestion.

Kakashi shrugged. "As long as Chiisai finds it okay."

Chiisai's eyes shot daggers at him, which he returned with a smile. She looked at Gai, about to reject his offer, but the sheer happiness on his face made it impossible for her to say no. Damn those sparkling eyes of his. "Yeah…That sounds…fun."

"I'll go and tell everyone now! Oh, the joy of my youth is overflowing already!" He gave them one last hug (crushing them once again with physical contact) before running out the door.

Chiisai held her face in her hands. "Why did I agree to that?"

Kakashi bent over and picked up the pillows. "You were going to have to meet them sooner or later. Why not get it over with?" He tossed them on the bed. "Gai was going to do it anyway."

"I don't even drink…" She raked a hand through her hair. "Why couldn't I say no?"

"Then drink tea. Are you done with this tent?"

"I don't drink tea either!" She sighed and pushed the chair back. Reports littered the desk, along with several shurikens. Taking her eyes off of the weapons, she muttered, "How can someone know so much about me know so little?"

He folded the blanket, wondering the truth behind her question. "You said you don't drink tea, not that you don't like it."

She rubbed her lower back, taking a mental note to get another pain pill. "I'd drink alcohol before I'd drink tea again...I don't trust either," Chiisai explained as she retrieved the books. Kakashi, noticing her grimace, bent down and helped her. He frowned at her words and muttered, "And you call me the weird one." Chiisai took the books from his hands, pushing past him without a glance. "My parents used to drug my tea. There's some information for you."

God, no wonder she didn't trust anyone or anything. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets, following her to the bookshelf. "You are right, I don't know anything about you…But I'd like to know." Her hand paused on the shelf. "…You'd like to know?"

"If you let me, yes."

Her eyes found the floor. "It would make living together easier, I guess." Chiisai slid the last book in, contemplating the right choice. With a hesitant reply, she finally decided. "Fine." The floorboards creaked under her weight as she stormed out. "I'm gonna need a huge glass of milk for this."

Kakashi made sure she was gone before he peered at the bookshelf. He shook his silver head, scolding the woman as he reorganized the books.

"Hey, my back's killing me!" She yelled down the hall. "Are we doing this or not?"

Sighing, the ninja replaced the last book in alphabetical order and headed to the kitchen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, amused by the new information. He glanced back at the bowls in the sink. "Is that why you don't wash dishes?"

Chiisai rolled her eyes. The light from above cast shadows as she shifted in her seat. "I'll start washing when you start leaving the toilet seat down."

He lazily replied, "Why would I do the extra work?"

And this was supposed to be an elite ninja? She threw a hand up and exclaimed, "You can roll up the end of the toothpaste but can't put the toilet seat down?"

Kakashi placed his hands behind his head and exhaled, "Seems like it." Chiisai slapped her forehead, knowing she was never going to understand the person in front of her. "We couldn't be any more different."

"Oi," he yawned, "then let's find something in common then."

"We're both…" Her mind was blank as she stared at the mug. "…human."

Kakashi flattened his brow. "Really?"

She brought one leg up on the chair. This room was too quiet for her to get comfortable and the awkward atmosphere didn't help. "You think of one, genius."

"Reading. We enjoy that."

"Okay," she nodded, "there's one. And we're both stubborn." Her eyes found his as she took a sip of milk. Kakashi tapped his fingers on the table, the sound taking up the kitchen. It shouldn't be this hard to do, he thought. "…And anti-social."

"These aren't very positive traits," her voice held little hope. The fact that they could defeat a man who took over sleeping minds but they couldn't even discuss their similarities was a staggering blow to her psyche. Their teamwork in reality was less than satisfactory and bordered on being downright sad.

His thoughts flickered back as he recounted their time together. "We're…determined."

"And caring..." She added, "Well, you're pretty caring."

"Eh, I suppose."

She rolled her eyes at his dry attitude and leaned forward. "Gai talked about you a lot today."

His voice fell. "He did."

"Kakashi," she said seriously, "you are a good person. I want you to know that."

He waved a hand. "You know Gai over-exaggerates things."

"But I've seen your ninja guts, remember?" She challenged. Kakashi didn't appear pleased. "The things I've done…They aren't good." His voice was low and shut off, his tone like a slap to the face. "You don't know everything about me."

Chiisai stood up from the chair, causing it to grind against the floor. She walked up to him, physically destroying the mental barrier he had put up. Some things she knew he would never talk about, and that was fine for now. But the view he had of himself was like a thorn pressing deeper into her heart, and she couldn't bear to watch him suffer at his own hand. "And you don't know everything about me. We both have our secrets, but we both need to stop wallowing in our impressive stack of regrets. That's another thing we have in common, Farm Boy." She flicked the side of his head and finished, "Whether you think you're a good person or not doesn't matter, because me and a whole bunch of others believe you are." Her fingers wrapped around the empty mug as she headed for the sink.

Kakashi pulled her onto his lap before she could leave. Chiisai let out a startled gasp, but she couldn't get out of his hold. She tilted her head up, a look of annoyance crossing over her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face while his other hand rested on her hip. To Kakashi, Chiisai was a hurricane that stirred up every emotion he had buried long ago. She was a storm he welcomed.

"You're making me go crazy," he whispered. "You know that?"

"Well, you've already made me crazy," she smirked up at him. Her eyes widened when his thumb slid up under her waistline, grazing her jagged skin. Chiisai moved his hand away and didn't meet his eye. Now she was the one shutting down.

"Chiisai," he breathed, "how did you get those?"

There was no response at first. The woman tried to get up, but his gentle hand held her firmly in place. She was pinned between his body and the table behind her, his presence easily enveloping her small frame. The old fear closed in around her and she clutched the mug. His gaze was a heavy weight on her and the only way to be free was to tell the truth, though she knew he wouldn't like the answer.

Her insides twisted as four words left her lips. "…They were self-inflicted."

Kakashi sat her on the table, its sudden coldness shocking her senses. The mug clattered on the wooden surface as she slid away from him. "What are you going to do?" She would remain calm. _Farm Boy does not have any power over me_, she told herself. _He's not going to hurt me. I trust him. _

Kakashi clamped onto her legs, pulling her back to the edge. His fingers curled around the bottom of her shirt, yanking it up to see the scars that ran across her skin. Her body sat rigid and the escalating fear quickened her heart beat. He inspected her, his hand running across the bumpy terrain of her abdomen. She took in a harsh breath at his carefulness, realizing this was the first time she had let anyone touch the scars of her past. Kakashi's voice hardened. "These are deeper than most battle wounds."

The pain from those injuries used to keep her awake, and if she didn't sleep, she didn't dream. That was what she always said. But now Chiisai couldn't even find the words to say. All she could do was stare at his dark blue shirt.

"Chiisai."

He tilted her chin up and his intense eye found hers. She couldn't win against him and unlike the dream world she couldn't escape. Her shoulders slumped, her bottom lip quivering. Chiisai gave him a sad smile and whispered, "We all had ways of dealing with our personal demons, didn't we, Farm Boy?"

The ninja's hand cupped the side of her face, his thumb wiping a stray tear away. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the past that always seemed to devour her- of screams and nightmares that drove her insane. Kakashi pulled her to him and she gratefully buried her head into his neck. "We're both a broken mess," he sighed.

Chiisai hung onto him for several more moments. Kakashi rested his head on top of hers, his body now acting as a blanket of protection from Chiisai's fears. His heart beat against her skin, it rhythm a steady pulse that soothed her own. Now calm, Chiisai pulled away as her hands came up to his face. She watched him, her fingers curling around the soft material of his mask. He remained silent and allowed her to pull it down past his nose, then past his lips. She traced his narrow jaw, her eyes studying all of his face, trying to commit every curve of it to memory. She asked softly, "Why do you let me see your face? I've seen it before, but…"

Kakashi wrapped his hands loosely around her wrists. "The same reason you let me see your scars."

She closed her eyes. "Dammit, Farm Boy. Why are all of your responses so-"

His fingers tightened around her. His eye narrowed at Chiisai. "Hey."

Her hands were trembling against his skin, her face frozen as dread swept over her. A shudder rippled through her body as chill bumps graced her pale skin. Chiisai tore herself from his grasp and lurched towards the hall. She had been too concerned with Kakashi to notice anything else, and now was literally taking the fall for it. Kakashi caught her as the seizure began its torturous cycle. The last thing she remembered laying eyes on was the the kitchen clock.

"Shit."

It was 11 pm- right on time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai landed in cool fog. Her fingers dug into the damp earth as she struggled to her feet. The familiar scream struck its chord amidst the silence- the proclaimer of death had arrived. The woman stuck out her hand and erased the fog from the dream, but no one came into view. What lied under the thick mist was nothing more than dirt in darkness. Chiisai needed to stop this nightmare from sucking her in ever again.

Absorbing the nightmare wasn't going to help her in the long run. She would now have to dig straight into the dreamer's psyche and destroy what was plaguing him directly as the source.

Chiisai focused her chakra and summoned the dreamer's subconscious. A man dressed in ANBU uniform stood before her, his face hidden beneath a simple mask with only one green stripe. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel their familiar stare.

"…You're one of Danzo's spies."

The ninja didn't reply. His hands were wrapped in shackles and he was forced to the floor. Chiisai walked up to him, taking precaution as she chained him to the ground.

"You've been sucking me into this dream, haven't you? How much do you know?"

The ANBU didn't respond. She reached down and took off the mask. Seeing his face brought back details of the deaths he had inflicted on countless victims that had seeped into his dreams. Danzo, she recalled, was ruthless when training ROOT members.

"Tell me what you know," she smiled sadly, "and then this will all fade like a dream."

Deja vu snuck across the back of her mind at her own words, a flicker of the past she couldn't recall trying to peek its way through. A flash of a cloaked figure crossed her vision but the memory was gone in an instant. Shaking her head, Chiisai reached out and touched his forehead, attempting to seek what lay hidden beneath the barriers of his mind. Before Chiisai could blink, the ninja formed a hand seal, leaving her gasping for air. She looked down at him but her body was shaking. This was a powerful genjutsu.

"Now," he replied, "it's my turn."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She wasn't waking up.

Kakashi had Chiisai on the bed, her body still limp. It was now an hour after her seizure and there were no signs of improvement. The ninja sat at the desk, attempting to distract himself with unfinished reports. But it was quiet and his ears caught the sound of every movement Chiisai made.

He buried his head in his hands. The familiar fear grew in the back of his mind, eating away at his usual calm demeanor. He had waited for her over sixty days, and here he was again waiting. He was convinced the past couldn't repeat itself so quickly. Letting her go was something Kakashi couldn't face right now, not after all they'd been through. He had lost too many loved ones already.

Kakashi turned towards Chiisai, his eye filled with worry as he whispered, "I need you to come back."

He didn't get a reply.

END

_Hey guys! I really wanted this to be cute and funny but it's not happening that much. So I'm not sure what genre this is haha. What do you guys think it is? Do you like where this is going? What would you all like to see? And how do you feel about Chiisai? Apparently it's time for 20 questions. Please leave some constructive criticism if possible! And thanks for the peeps that are going along with the story!_


	4. First Day Back

It was like a jolt of electricity struck Chiisai. Her eyes opened instantly and she pushed herself up, not even realizing the pain that came with it. A streak of blue and silver flickered at the corner of her eyes. In a blind panic, she brought her hand up and hit the person's chest, expecting a gust of wind to send the masked man flying.

He grabbed her wrist, and she tried again to fling him back. Her eyes widened with fear, knowing something was horribly wrong. Why weren't her powers working? Maybe she was having a nightmare.

Sixth Paths help everyone if that happened.

"Chiisai," Kakashi's voice tried to soothe her quaking mind.

She blinked up at the jonin, only now recognizing him. Her shoulders sagged as she took a shallow breath. He let go of her wrist. Her eyes stared down at the pillow, realizing she wasn't dreaming at all.

Her father was right all along.

With a trembling voice, the woman whispered, "You real?"

His eye glinted with pain at the vulnerability hidden behind those familiar words. "You were out for five hours." He exhaled raggedly, "I thought you had gone into comatose."

Her eyes widened. She went to push herself back up but let out a gasp at the sharp ache pulsing through her back. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers cold against her burning skin. "The seizure ripped some of the stitches. It had to be re-sewn."

With a groan, she replied, "So you're saying you saw me half-naked again?"

He sank into the bed beside her, causing it to creak under his weight. "I don't think this is the time to worry over such things."

She closed her eyes, saying with defeat, "Well, it's sure of a great time to worry about everything else."

He removed his hand, also stealing back his comforting touch. "Chiisai, you're not telling me something."

Her fingers curled into the green bed sheet. She winced as she sat up. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure."

Kakashi bowed his head, bracing for the answer he knew he would receive. "It's not a side effect of the medicine withdrawals, is it?"

"No," she whispered, "It's not."

Shaking his head, he said, "This isn't good."

"I'll learn to control it."

"Control it?" He turned to her. "You were gone for five hours this time. What if the next one lasts a day? We have no idea what we're dealing with."

Chiisai could see his muscles tense, his hands in fists. It threw her off guard to see him like this, as if he were caught in the middle of a battlefield. Without thinking, she rested her head against his arm and reassured him, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not going to abandon you, so don't abandon me."

His eye widened at her words. Chiisai slipped back under the covers, cringing as her back pressed to the mattress. "You look like hell too, so get some beauty sleep," she muttered grudgingly to the ceiling.

His arm went instinctively around her as he lay down, and she nestled into his chest without a second thought. She was afraid, so very afraid of what was happening. But Kakashi couldn't know. No, not yet at least. Chiisai tightened her hold on him, wishing time could stop and they could lay her like this, feeling his chest rise and fall with hers. She didn't want to go back to sleep, all she wanted was to feel this moment as long as possible. Because with him, she wasn't so afraid anymore.

"Hey," he whispered in her hair. "You alright?"

Chiisai tilted her head up. His chest stiffened when her lips pressed to his collarbone. She rested her head back against him and murmured, "It was nothing…Just a bad dream."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You don't have to, you know."

Kakashi trudged beside her with his hands behind his head, making sure his long legs staid at a slow pace. "What boyfriend doesn't walk his girlfriend to work?"

"People are staring." She crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with everyone they passed. "I don't like it."

He bumped into her, knocking her two steps away. "You're dating Hatake Kakashi. You're going to have to get used to it."

She shoved him back with little success. "You're such a-"

He grabbed her hand as she stumbled into him. His eye narrowed when her arm began to shake. Chiisai forced her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to fight back against her rebelling body. He squeezed her trembling hand hard, bringing her back into reality. "Whoa." Her body jerked as she let out a gasp.

He frowned down at her. "You're…blushing."

She blinked in surprise. Raking a hand through her hair, she stuttered, "I just-well- someone was dreaming…Nevermind."

With an amused yet concerned expression, Kakashi pulled her back into a walking pace. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers. His hand practically consumed hers. "You can let go of my hand now, Farm Boy."

He shook his head and stated, "You might have a seizure again."

"And holding hands is going to solve it?"

Smirking, he responded, "It helped just then, didn't it? Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriend's hand?"

He smiled down at her angry expression. They turned onto the main road which was bustling with the morning rush. People paused as they strolled by as low whispers filled the air. Chiisai kept her head fixed to the ground in front of her, wishing she could crawl into a hole. Kakashi glanced down at her and muttered, "You look like you're walking to a funeral."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's mine," she gulped. "I definitely need another aspirin."

She could tell by the villager's expressions they were surprised. Of course they had heard that the famous jonin had finally found love. But this librarian wasn't what they had imagined. Chiisai didn't look all that impressive. Shouldn't Kakashi be dating someone that was more…Imposing? She wasn't even a ninja….Not to mention she looked like she could shatter at any moment.

When they finally made it to the library, Chiisai let out a sigh of relief. Library meant books and books meant safety. This was a sweet place of refuge. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "Oi, you could at least try to appear happy."

She pulled the key out of her pocket, trying to find a comeback to shield her insecurities. "I was pulling off the shy girlfriend."

"That looked more like a death march to me."

"Are you going to the memorial stone?"

"Hai," he nodded.

She looked up at him, whispering, "Will you tell Obito about me?"

He studied her for a moment before placing a hand on her head. He ruffled her hair, smiling, "He's known about you for a while." The ninja then turned and lifted a hand in the air. "See you in six hours."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ROOT member knelt before his master. "I only have a vague notion of what happened, but I can't take hold of it."

"Like a dream." Danzo's hand fell away from the ninja's forehead. "She has been inside of your mind."

He narrowed his eyes, his fist tightening as he said, "That's impossible."

The cane clacked against the cement ground, echoing throughout the dark room while the man walked towards his desk. "Her ability is more formidable than we thought. We don't even know all that the information she has taken from you. She could be of great use…"

"Her body is weak and she has no ninja skills accounted for, Lord Danzo."

"Precisely the reason we misjudged her," he replied. "Now I see why Lady Tsunade values her so much." Danzo turned to face the ninja. "We need to know her full capabilities. Kasaru Chiisai needs to be tested before we can go on with the plan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door scraped against the floor, startling Chiisai. The reunion with her coworkers Mizuki and Koshuu had been cut short thanks to a group of first years from the Ninja Academy. The unscheduled field trip had given Chiisai the chance to hide in the back, where she still sat over five hours later.

Her fellow employees kept their space for the most part. They heard about her illness only a couple of days after her disappearance. During her three month absence, all they could figure out was Chiisai was horribly sick and needed special treatment. And though curiosity caused them to enter the back room multiple times, no one had the courage to approach the woman. Not until now.

Koshuu closed the door behind him. The mischief in his brown eyes and the half-smile he always carried had been replaced with an intensity that reminded her of Kakashi. "We need to talk."

She sat the worn book down beside her. Images of Koshuu flashed behind her eyelids- a cruel smile, her cat's dying wail, her head crashing to the floor as she saw Tori's broken body-

No! Koshuu didn't do these things. Her father had taken over him…The man before her was her friend. He didn't kill Tori.

He didn't kill Tori.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Shaking the thoughts away, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat down across from her. "You look pretty damn awful, Chiisai. You could use a steak…Or some kale. You're like a freakin' ghost."

"Thanks for the compliment," her sarcasm soaked into her words. It was nice to have someone talk to her without pitying her. It was almost refreshing, but she didn't have time for Koshuu today.

He sighed before meeting her black eyes. "Look, I know everyone's being all nice and giving you space, but I can't take it anymore. What happened to you? You disappeared after that weird sleeping thing and you've been gone ever since. You left us no message, no note, and your apartment was empty...You dropped off the face of the planet. And then you show up dating Hatake Kakashi of all people…" He rested an arm on the table, challenging, "You hate ninjas."

Her fingers absentmindedly traced the old book, feeling the bumps of its tattered spine. "You really know how to start a conversation. I was…severely sick after the sleeping thing. They don't know what caused it. It's taken this long to recover."

"Are you dying?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "That's a bit melodramatic, Koshuu."

Crossing his arms, he snorted, "Melodramatic? I'm not the one living with a celebrity jonin."

"Look, it's complicated," she responded in defense. "It just kind of happened after I woke up. Don't you have work to do?"

"Do you love him, or is it just out of convenience?"

Chiisai caught herself from falling out of the chair. Saliva went down the wrong pipe at the same time, causing her to let out an atrocious cough. "Look, -HACK- can we -HACK- change subjects?"

Koshuu came around and patted her hard on the back before she could protest. The pain now escalated and she lost her breath. She shoved her coworker away with a cringe. "Stop!"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Well, excuse me for trying to help!"

"I fell on glass and -HACK- had to get stitches. Crappy pain killers," she forced air back into her lungs. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Shit," his eyes widened, "sorry. Do you want me to check?"

"No!" She bolted out the chair before he could touch her. Chiisai marched to the door, deciding it would be good to just lock herself in the bathroom until Kakashi arrived. Her eyes widened when she saw two sleeping children just six meters away at a table. Images flickered across her mind. The closer she got, the more she lost control of her body. She dug her nails into her arm to keep her awake as she backed up. Her hand flung the door shut and shakily said, "You know, you should check…I'd hate to get blood everywhere."

Chiisai braced her hands on the table as Koshuu approached her from behind. Carefully, he lifted her shirt up. "I think this is the most physical contact I've had with you in all the three years working together."

"Just hurry up, alright?" His eyes were on her skin, and it unnerved her that this wasn't Kakashi. It almost felt…wrong. "This is awkward as hell."

"Chiisai…" His words were slow. "What happened to your cat?"

She froze, her mantra repeating: he didn't kill Tori. "…He died while I was sick."

Her shirt went farther up as he scanned the stitches. "I just…I keep having these dreams about him…And you. It's more of a nightmare. They seem so real, and well…Yep, you're bleeding a little bit."

"Great," she swallowed unsteadily. Being with Kakashi had softened her stone exterior. And now she even let Koshuu touch her. She pointed, "Can you get that over there? I have a bottle of water on the table."

He didn't kill Tori.

She held the sides of her shirt as Koshuu ripped off a paper towel. His hand rested on the water bottle as his eyes lingered on her. "Chiisai," he exhaled. Her thoughts were so preoccupied with Tori she forgot about her visible stomach. Damn. "Can you just get the water and clean up my leaking back?"

He came around and pressed the wet towel against her skin. There was a sharp intake from Chiisai at the sudden cold.

"Those scars…"

"It's none of your business," she snapped at him. "You weren't supposed to see those." Everything she had worked hard to keep secret was unraveling each day it seemed. Years of keeping to herself were simply wasted now. At this rate, Danzo would figure her powers out in no time.

Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, Koshuu whined, "Are you anemic or something? You've soaked through the bandage!" He muttered a curse word as the coldness left her back.

"You klutz," she looked back, "did you just drop it?"

"I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as your boyfriend," he huffed. "Hold your shirt up again."

He bent down to get the bloody cloth right when the door opened.

"…"

There was a moment of awkward silence as Kakashi took in the scene. What the hell was Koshuu doing behind Chiisai like that?

Koshuu, who was currently crouched down behind the bending Chiisai, blinked up at Kakashi. "Gahh!" He fell back away from her as the ninja strolled in.

"You did a fine job on these stitches. I'm bleeding again," she muttered evenly at him. Koshuu stood up, hesitant on what to do. Kakashi sighed. Something was always wrong with this woman. "And you didn't go to the bathroom because…?"

"I didn't want to disturb the _sleeping children_."

He eyed Koshuu before observing the blood trickling down her back. "You're going to have to stop taking aspirin. You're blood's too thin."

"Told you to eat kale." Koshuu glared at the woman.

Chiisai rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Koshuu crossed his arms. "What? It thickens the blood."

She responded, "Koshuu, only you would know that."

Kakashi glanced from Chiisai to her coworker, who met his eye with the same force. Feeling the tension surfacing, Chiisai asked, "Hey, can you clock me out since my shift is over?"

"Uh…Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Koshuu glanced one last time at her before closing the door behind him.

"You hate socializing, huh?" Kakashi pressed the wet towel on her back. "You seemed fine with him."

First she had to deal with Koshuu, and now Kakashi. "Are you bothered that he helped me? It was either let myself bleed everywhere, have a seizure, or let Koshuu do it. What would you have logically picked?"

"Easy." He placed the towel in the trash and let her shirt fall back down. "Seizure."

"Shuttup." She turned to faced him. "He's the only one here who doesn't pity my fragile state," she said bitterly. Kakashi placed his hands on the table, confining Chiisai. His eye met hers as he whispered, "He's in love with you."

"Just because he helped-"

"It's the way he looks at you," Kakashi corrected softly. "And you're completely naïve." Koshuu had the same look in his eye a few months ago too, but Kakashi hadn't cared then. He didn't find her coworker a threat before. Not until now, when he saw the normalcy that Chiisai craved so much. It was a normalcy Kakashi could never provide, unlike Koshuu.

She stood nose to nose with him and glared, "Stop assuming you know everything. I'm not naïve and I'm not in love with him, if that eases your mind."

Two seconds of silence.

"Then who are you in love with?" He breathed.

Chiisai squeezed her eyes shut. A memory flooded her vision, which she thought at first was a dream.

_"I love him!" Her mother screams. "How would you know anything?! You've never loved anyone and no one's ever loved you!" _

She pressed her fingers against his vest, pushing him away from her as she headed for the exit. "I don't know what love is."

Kakashi appeared in front of her. She didn't meet his eye and only stared at his vest. "Oi." He flicked her forehead to get her attention. No, she wasn't going to sink into despair that easily.

"Hey," Chiisai scowled, "What was that for?!"

A book appeared in his hands, and he hastily handed it to her. Her eyes scanned the familiar cover: _Dreaming of Love._ A smile sneaked its way across her face, dissolving her sadness. "So you found it." Kakashi shrugged it off and placed his hands behind his head. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, but…"

"Because you knew I'd still be mad at you, right?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He didn't answer the question. Instead, he offered, "You want Ichiraku's?"

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. Kakashi was being…kind. "…You buying?"

"Eh," he sighed, "do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

They started towards Ichiraku's.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He glanced down at her.

She clutched the book to her chest. "…Thanks."

He nodded towards her. Seeing her smile was the only thanks he ever needed.

END


	5. Assistance

It was Friday, her first full day at work. To Kakashi, Chiisai started the day with her mind stuck somewhere else and she hadn't eaten anything before she left. She reassured him that it was only someone's dream that caused her loss of appetite. And with enough nagging, she was able to convince him that she didn't need an escort to and from work.

But that didn't stop him from following her. So as he crouched on a rooftop, catching sight of Chiisai, Kakashi was perplexed. She had left earlier than the usual time, and now she went in the opposite direction of the library, towards the village outskirts.

He watched her walk out of a flower shop with a bag in hand. A breeze picked up, catching her hair. She pushed the strands back and headed down the street. Kakashi followed silently above, watching the way her body sunk into each step, causing her hips to sway. He smiled to himself, remembering when they first met. She still walked with the same confidence, her strides filled with purpose but her eyes never meeting anyone's. Chiisai's halted and her head shot up, causing Kakashi to duck behind a roof. She already rounded the corner by the time Kakashi snuck a look. He jumped across the next building, scanning for her familiar brunette head. Yep, there she was- raking a hand through her hair again.

But what was she doing? There was a little girl talking to Chiisai now, pointing at the bag. Chiisai smiled at the girl's words and pulled a Suītopī out. She handed the child the flower, but Kakashi couldn't hear what she was saying over the usual street commotion. Suddenly, the girl's words made Chiisai grimace. Kakashi watched as the woman's face turned red and she crossed her arms. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who annoyed the woman. The child giggled and tugged on Chiisai's jacket.

Chiisai's expression finally softened, and she allowed the child to grab her hand. The girl's quick pace slowed the farther they walked, her body hunching over like a weight placed on her shoulders. After a few minutes did Kakashi realize where they were headed.

He watched from afar, making sure to stay hidden as Chiisai and the girl trudged through the cemetery. Chiisai bent down at an old gravestone, placing flowers at its base. The child nodded her head and held Chiisai's hand once more, leading the woman down the rows of the dead. The rest of the flowers were handed to the girl, who placed them on a freshly dug grave. Kakashi's eye softened. This must be why she wanted to walk by herself, the reason she couldn't eat this morning. This was the dreamer Chiisai couldn't stop thinking about.

This time, Chiisai held onto the child's hand, comforting the girl as she said her final goodbye to her mother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eight hours of work and Chiisai had successfully evaded two seizures. One by slamming a book down beside the dreamer, waking him up in a fright (which she found extremely satisfying). The second, by cutting her hand with a letter opener. Not the best tactic, but the pain got the job done. She never actually noticed the amount of people who slept in the public place. Now it was all she could focus on.

However, one seizure imprisoned her. It was a hell of a dream, and Chiisai managed to lock herself in the bathroom until the convulsions subsided. She tore herself out of it a minute in, but the mental strain knocked the breath out of her. After five minutes of coming to, it took a knock on the door for her to finally stand up and face life again. Koshuu could tell something was wrong and took the liberty of watching her the rest of the day. It was infuriating to have people constantly fretting over her like a child…Especially Koshuu. Thank Sixth Paths she didn't work this weekend.

And now, even though she wished to go home (cringing that she called Kakashi's apartment home), Chiisai sat on a hospital bed. She needed to speak with Shizune, but the first thing the medic-nin did on entering was ordering Chiisai to strip. And here she sat, shirtless and in pain as Shizune removed some of the stitches. Apparently, Kakashi had to report Chiisai's condition, which meant keeping track of her seizures. Lucky her.

"You can't be hurting yourself just to get out of a seizure, Chiisai."

She stared down at the thin red line running across the palm of her hand. "I'd rather have a cut than two minutes of tremors."

Shizune shook her head. "Can you consciously pull out of one? Has that ever happened?"

"I'm working on it. I pulled out of one today. And another a couple of days ago, but it only worked because Kakashi squeezed my hand."

Her expert fingers worked along Chiisai's back, unthreading the stitches bit by bit. "Are you two getting along?"

Well, they were either griping at each other, worrying over each other, or cuddling in the bed. Hmm…how to properly respond… "He's a neat freak and I'm not…It's a learning process."

"It must be hard having to live with someone after years of being alone."

Her eyes wandered to the blinds that hid her from the outside world. "Well, back then I had Tori. Farm Boy's kind of the same. He sits around lazily until he wants attention…or food." She smiled, "He's just a big cat, really."

Shizune let out a laugh. "I've heard him being compared to many things, but never a cat." Pink hair peeked through the door, bright eyes searching for a familiar face. "There you are." Sakura stepped in. "I found the medical file you were looking for."

"Thank you, Sakura." Shizune placed the bloody threads in the trash, tsking at her patient's inflamed skin. Chiisai turned her head to see green eyes flicker with recognition.

"Oh, you're-" Sakura quickly shut her mouth as a blush spread across her cheeks. Chiisai smiled at her in greeting. This was the same girl once on Kakashi's team, the one who dreamed about the Uchiha. Sakura was in love with a boy who would never return her affections, at least not until his revenge was complete. And until then, she would always dream of him.

"Sakura, since you're here, could you finish healing her back? I forgot I have to get her medicine." Shizune stood up.

"Of course." Sakura handed Shizune the file as she hurried out the door. Sakura sat down in the chair as she observed Chiisai's wounds. Some injuries were partially healed, while other cuts swelled red. "How'd this happen?"

"Fell on glass. Then ripped some of the stitches. Probably ripped some more today," she sighed. Chiisai tightened her shirt around the front of her torso, making sure to hide as much scars as she could from the girl. Sakura didn't mind, taking it only as a sign of modesty. She leaned forward and pressed a cool hand to Chiisai's skin. A green glow illuminated her features as she said, "So…You're Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend?"

"Yep, that's me." That's who she was now: Kakashi's girlfriend. Her shoulders relaxed as the jutsu healed her back. Sakura spoke. "I'm glad he's finally found someone like you. He looks happier."

That surprised Chiisai. He didn't seem happier around her. "His happiness is hard to tell a lot of times."

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head. "Oh no, you weren't here a couple of months ago. He avoided everyone and looked like someone had just died. We threw a surprise birthday party to help cheer him up, but that probably made it worse."

Her eyes widened. It was hard to believe she could have that effect on him. But his face a few nights ago when she was out for so long... "He's not a big fan of surprises." That's all she could say. Sakura tilted her head, making small talk to appease her curiosity. "How did you two meet exactly? He's never shown interest with anyone else I don't think."

Basically, she was saying 'what makes you so special?' Chiisai had gotten that in the looks of villagers the past few days. Well, they were in for a rude awakening, because she wasn't special at all...Besides the whole dreaming thing (yes, she couldn't forget that). "I accidently walked into him on the way home from work. And we ran into each other again at a bookstore. He suggested a book for me." Which sat in her bag next to her, still unfinished.

"Is that it how it all started between you two? The book?" Her tone flattened and she frowned, "Was it a romance novel?"

"Well, yeah," she smiled, "it's a cheesy romance novel. But I ended up getting attacked right after I got it, and Kakashi was the one who saved me…" Her dry voice turned into a whisper. "…And then took care of me." She hadn't thought about it before, but why did Kakashi help her? He didn't know about the dream journals then. He wasn't the type to spontaneously help someone either.

"That's so sweet! I mean, not that you were attacked!" She corrected herself. "That must have been when he brought you in before. You had a concussion, right?" Sakura's hand moved down Chiisai's back, making sure to heal every bit of her wounds.

"Wait," her eyebrows furrowed, "he brought me to you? When was this?"

Her green eyes flickered upward, trying to remember. "Um, a bit before that sleeping incident I think. You don't remember much, do you? You did have a bad concussion. Was that what made you so sick?"

Chiisai shrugged, keeping the conversation as vague as possible. "Eh, possibly. No one's really sure why my body went haywire."

"If you don't mind me asking…Are you…uh, well," she whispered, "psychic?"

Her body stilled. "What makes you ask that?"

Sakura removed her hands and inspected her back again. "When you had that concussion, you were telling things about me that I had never told anyone."

Shit. "No, no, I'm not psychic. I'm not anything at all."

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "Kakashi-sensei told me not to tell anyone about you. You're secret's safe with me."

"But wait!" She tried to turn around. "That's not what I-"

"I'm back!" Shizune smiled with medicine in hand. "That looks good, Sakura!" The pink-headed ninja smiled up at her senpai before asking Chiisai, "Do you feel better?"

Just play cool and don't freak out over what Sakura said. Chiisai pulled her shirt back on and stretched. No strain in her back, no pain making her cringe. This was heaven. "It feels great. Thank you."

"No problem! Tell Kakashi-sensei I said hi!" She winked at Chiisai.

Chiisai smiled back at the kunoichi. Shizune walked on in as Sakura bounded out the door. "These pills should help balance your hormones. Your body's recovered a lot in the past few weeks. You shouldn't need this medicine for long."

"That's nice to hear." Chiisai stood up from the white bed. "I need some positive reinforcement."

"One last thing before you leave."

Her hand halted on her bag. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's that?"

Shizune prepared for her friend's reaction, but she couldn't help smiling. "A weigh-in. You shouldn't look this paper thin." Chiisai hung her head and mumbled, "So much for positive reinforcement."

"Come on, short stuff!" Shizune grinned. "Good news is the bad news would only be to eat more!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi stood with his hand jammed into his pockets while gazing down at the Memorial Stone. The wind kicked up the fallen leaves, sending them in a new direction. The season had changed, sending a chill into the evening breeze.

But the Memorial Stone remained the same.

"Eh, Obito, I think this time I'm in over my head," he muttered. "You'd enjoy my frustration if you were here. It seems the Copy Ninja of Konoha's greatest weakness…is a librarian." He shook his head at the thought. "I've messed up so many times in the past. Everyone I've loved is gone. I've forgotten how it feels to love again." He paused, as if waiting a reply. But the dark stone stood silent in the setting sun. The rustling leaves were the only sound.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes with her," Kakashi whispered. "I don't think I could let her go. She's grouchy, stubborn, and always glares at me. You'd think I was the bane of her existence, and I still can't help but try to make her happy. When I see her smile…" He shook his head once more, smiling to himself. "Obito, you'd be laughing knowing how soft I've gotten. I'm turning into you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The paper bag crinkled as she shifted it to her other arm. Chiisai decided to pick up some groceries on the way back from the hospital thanks to that lovely weigh-in. The nighttime set in, making the street lights flicker to life. She needed to get home before people fell asleep. It was a Friday night though, so maybe she was safe. There were so many people out right now, so many voices and faces that triggered visions. It hurt her head, only spurring her to walk faster.

Sakura's words floated in her mind, and one sentence distracted her more than it should. Out of all the potential problems the girl talked about, Chiisai realized that she missed Kakashi's birthday. Why was she so upset about that? It wasn't a big deal really. A minimal problem to be more precise. What should worry Chiisai is the fact that Sakura believed she's psychic. But no, a birthday was what grinded her the wrong way.

She smiled at the bag, hoping that tonight Kakashi wouldn't mind the surprise. Actually, it would be more fun if he hated it. She was just fixing him dinner. And she was going to wash the dishes. This time Chiisai would behave herself. No arguing, no complaining on her part. Kakashi deserved one night of peace. One peaceful night full of homemade Miso soup and a compliant Chiisai.

What Chiisai didn't count on, however, was that she would not even make it back to the apartment. She shouldn't have taken the shortcut, because someone she did not want to see rounded the corner. The clank of a cane struck her like a punch, knowing all too well who approached.

She was about to turn around and make a getaway like a criminal, but her body wouldn't comply. The paper bag tumbled out of her hands as bile rose in her throat. No no no no why was this happening now?! She sank into the street, cursing her body when the shakings begun. It was so sudden she couldn't retaliate. Her head hit the ground and the clanking grew louder in her ears.

Her back arched while the images took over. Her body rattled more and more, her limbs contorting in pain. This wasn't an average seizure. She could still see reality, could still feel her body twist violently. It was like her eyes were a broken record that skipped between the starry night sky and a hole full of endless, awful dreams. Her fingers dug into the dirt, searching for a rock or anything to bring pain, something to pull her out of this. Her efforts were useless, and still the clanking came, its sound piercing her eardrums like blasts from a land mine.

Danzo bent down before her. She gaped up at him, his bandaged face and the dreams flashing back and forth in her eyes. Damn it, this wasn't good at all. He must have found out what she did to his ninja. She knew what Danzo wanted from her, it was the same with all of them. Consciousness faded despite the pain, she felt it in her muscles though she fought against it. Danzo's mouth turned up in a soft smile, filling Chiisai with even more dread if it were possible.

"It looks like you are ill, child. Let me assist you."

END

_Suītopī= Sweet Pea flower. In Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers, Sweet Peas mean "goodbye." (According to wikipedia) I've been using flower language in both stories XD_


	6. Ten Pieces of Hell, One Taste of Heaven

_*Note: Heads up! Graphic content and some more language in this one.*_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Chiisai struggled to stand. She was in a sea of nightmares, and every time she tried to break away waves of torment bombarded her. It pushed her down, suffocating her mind. Fear of spiders, fear of death, dreams of teeth falling out…Each pushing her to her breaking point, drowning her until she forgot how to breathe.

And Danzo was with her body right now. Who knew what was happening to her on that lonely backstreet. She needed to get out, and the fastest way would harbor the worst consequences.

Bracing herself, Chiisai focused her chakra on each dream specifically, isolating the tortured minds in a bubble. Ten nightmares were what had triggered her seizure, and they called out to her, already breaking her hold. This was a planned incident, but how it was done she couldn't comprehend. It didn't matter for now. She exhaled slowly, attempting to relax. She never tried this before…Well, maybe a few, but never ten. Her heart refused to calm knowing the horror that awaited her. _Better get it over with_, she tried to convince herself. _Here's to experiencing ten pieces of hell_.

Chiisai inhaled deeply, breathing in the dreams. The nightmares hissed in the air, and she sucked in each wisp of dancing smoke. A shudder rippled down her petite frame as the nightmares took control.

Spiders crawled over her body, burrowing into her as she let out a cry. Their little legs wiggled beneath her skin, scurrying along her muscles. Chiisai grew frantic, her heart pounding as she slapped at her arms. Her foot slipped and she came crashing down through the floor. She fell, down, down, down into a black hole. Brown hair whipped about her and her limbs grappled for any hold they could find. Time passed, and still she continued to endlessly drop. Her pulse roared beneath her sternum, bursting from her chest the farther she traveled. How many days had passed in this terror? She yearned to hit the bottom, rather splattering into the floor than suffering this infinite cycle.

But then a new nightmare took over. Pain shot through her mouth as her teeth slunk out of their sockets one by one, disappearing in the darkness. The blood spilled from her lips, overflowing out her jaw and down her throat. Drops of red descended with her. Chiisai choked and spat, the blood pouring out below her, gathering until a circle of crimson met eye. She plunged into the pool of blood. Her hands fought in a frenzy as she sunk beneath its depths, but the thick warm liquid filled her nostrils, the taste of iron consuming her senses. A shuriken thrust into her back, throwing her out of the blood in a torrent of pain.

Another shuriken buried itself into her blood-soaked thigh, its sharp points slicing into a tendon as she forced out a breath. Her hands grabbed on to her leg, her lungs bursting with air as another weapon rammed into her shoulder. It was raining shurikens, and Chiisai's body quivered and writhed while the metal struck her over and over until she was a ravaged lump of flesh. Chiisai stood, and she watched in horror as tendrils of tattered skin peeled off of her, revealing the spiders coating her veins. In a daze, her eyes wandered forward, and what sat before her was a grave. What was left of her throat constricted. Tears flooded her eyes, leaving a trail down her blood-stained face.

It was like standing in front of the grave this morning with the girl. It was the same- so much sorrow, so much despair that hung like a cloud over the world. No, that girl was real. Chiisai was dreaming, yes, she absorbed these nightmares. Her eyes narrowed with clarity. She needed to get out of here. She needed to survive the rest of this and get back to her body. This wasn't real.

A hand shot out of the fresh dirt. She screamed and scrambled to her feet. The undead man erupted from the earth, half wrapped in soiled bandages. He clutched a kunai in a rotting hand, aiming for Chiisai. She stumbled back trying to escape the dream. The more she fast-forwarded it, the more intense the nightmare became. Her muscles detached like Velcro from her bones. The spiders spilled out of her, their sound of shrill pitter patters nicking at her brain. Her abdominal cavity then slid out bit by bit, ripping away and leaving a path of torn organs behind. The falling pieces were trampled under her feet. Now she was nothing more than a skeleton with eyes. Her white bones slipped on her own intestines, and she plummeted through the ground.

She fell into a pit, the mud sucking her under. No matter how much she climbed, Chiisai never reached the top. If only she had vocal cords to cry out, to get help. But the mud sploshed and bubbled as she moved, and that was the only sound heard in the deep dirty hole.

Darkness covered her. The zombie stood at the top as he transformed before her frightened eyes. His skin sewed itself into a living person, the muscles reattaching with a sizzle. Danzo stood over her now. His wrinkly hand went up to the coverings around his head. He unwrapped it slowly, smiling down as red flashed beneath the falling bandage. "Don't worry, child. I am here only to help."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her body lurched forward, her hands clawing up when her mind jerked awake. Sweat beaded her skin, her clothes sticking to her in the damp night air. She made it out of the nightmares. The worst was over…Right?

"Easy there." His gravelly voice made her draw back. Her mind panicked; Chiisai must get away from him. But her body itched with the thought of spiders dashing across her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins but her motor skills failed. She was like a barricaded animal staring at her predator.

"Wait," she choked and tried to speak again. "What-"

Danzo shook his head. "I'm afraid you had a seizure. It didn't last long- barely thirty seconds," his voice changed in the last sentence, a sense of intrigue at the edge of his words. Chiisai strove to stand. Her brain was still patching itself up from the nightmare absorption, making it hard to force her body into action. She hadn't dove into her powers like that since fighting her father. It had worked, but now the consequences took effect. She fell back to the ground, desperately catching her breath. Danzo wrapped an arm around her, and she couldn't help flinching at his touch.

He helped her up and she was forced to lean on him for support. Her head rested against his shoulder, the heat from his body sending a chill through her spine. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No," she wheezed. "This happens all the time." Her body shuddered again, and Danzo tightened his hold on her.

"Then I will walk you home."

Shit. Please don't. Chiisai couldn't take this false politeness from the cruelest man in Konoha. "Let me get my bag." Chiisai pulled away from him, grateful to be free of physical contact. She reached out, and for a split second the flesh on her hand dissolved, leaving only bone. She shut her eyes, pushing back the terrors of the nightmares. Pain sliced through her mind as she released a moan. Her knees buckled and Danzo took a hold of her waist. Dammit, realistically he could do anything he wanted with her in this state…And no one would ever know.

"I just…need a moment," she forced out. The woman broke away from him reluctantly. Chiisai struggled to breathe. It took all of her strength to focus on the task. Slowly, she picked up each item, missing twice just trying to grab a box of tofu. Her hand-eye coordination was out of order, which didn't escape Danzo's eye. It was a slow process, and he bent down to assist her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Chiisai!"

Her head shot up, her heart overjoyed at hearing his voice. Kakashi landed in front of them, his expression darkened with worry. His eye widened on seeing Chiisai's stark condition. She hastily tried to stand; all she wanted was to be in his arms. Danzo put his hand on her waist and helped her up. It took every ounce of Kakashi's self-control not to fling the man away from her.

The tension thickened. Chiisai found her voice, as shaky as it was. "I…had a seizure. He tried to help."

Her hand rubbed her neck. Sweat ran down her back. No, this wasn't sweat. She had drowned in blood. She tasted it on her tongue. Nausea expanded inside, causing her to stagger forward. Kakashi caught Chiisai, placing a protective arm around her. She pressed her forehead into his green vest, gasping for oxygen. He saved her from falling into a black hole. Falling down, down, down…

"You must take care of her properly, Kakashi. She might not get off so easily during the next seizure." His words were factual, but underneath his tone lay a threat Kakashi understood.

Kakashi glared at him, barely nodding at his words. A rage shook underneath the jonin's calm exterior, but Danzo wasn't his priority right now. He turned his attention back to Chiisai and scooped her up. "We're going home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She refused to let go of him when they arrived at the apartment. He sat on the couch, cradling Chiisai. She still shuddered, and he held her closer, wishing he could ease her pain in some way.

Danzo filled him with fury. Kakashi hadn't expected him to make a move so early. The man played his game in the darkness, but tonight he arrived in full force with open threats.

Kakashi bowed his head, curling into the woman in his arms. He was supposed to be her bodyguard. This wouldn't have happened if he had been there. He should have looked for her sooner and not have gotten sidetracked at the Memorial Stone.

She clutched his vest. "If he ever does that to me again, I'm turning him into a fucking vegetable." It was a growl, a menacing voice he didn't think could come from such a small person. Chiisai spoke into his chest, but Kakashi caught every word. "Fuck that Danzo. I don't know what he did to me."

This was a side of Chiisai he had only seen once before, but he felt that this time she meant every word she said. Kakashi pushed his headband up, opening his eye. "I'm going to check, alright?"

She nodded and pulled away from him. He focused the Sharingan, surprised to see the massive amount of chakra pinpointed around her forehead. Kakashi moved, sitting Chiisai on the couch. He took a step away, inspecting the network flowing through her entire body.

So much chakra cultivated around her head, close to the first gate of opening…Except the chakra centered in her mind, not her muscles. And it was extremely agitated. Kakashi leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He peered into her eyes, revealing the pathway into her consciousness.

The scene unfolded before him while she was under his genjutsu. He viewed it all, from the nightmares all the way to him calling out her name. His breath caught when he saw her absorb all the dreams at once. He heard her talk about absorbing nightmares, but seeing it happening, of what happened when she did it…He wasn't going to allow her to torture herself like that. It tortured him just watching this suffering. This was equivalent to Itachi using Sharingan on him not too long ago. Kakashi had passed out from the agony, and here was Chiisai, shaking but still awake.

She was stronger than Kakashi thought…Maybe mentally stronger than he was.

Kakashi probed further, trying to find any detail he might have missed. But as he reached the deep recesses of her mind, he was met by a wall of chakra. It collided with him in a blaring wave of light, flinging the jonin out of Chiisai.

He gasped, blinking in shock at the ache his body received. What the hell was that?

Her frame spasmed and collapsed into him. Kakashi gazed down at Chiisai, his mind filled with confusion. Her chakra acted like a gatekeeper into her mind as if it was guarding something. No wonder it took so long for her to recover. Her chakra reserved most of its energy for her powers. And the amount of chakra she possessed was highly unusual for someone who had no ninja training.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Fuck," she breathed raggedly. "I've become a damn damsel in distress."

Apparently exhaustion mixed with anger made Chiisai curse like a sailor. He shook his head and wiped her hair away so he could see her face. "You absorbed ten nightmares at once and still kept your guard up around Danzo. You're one hell of a damsel."

"Hmph…" She shifted against him, hiding her face in his shoulder. "What did that bastard do to me?"

"I couldn't find anything."

If she was suspicious of his reply she didn't show it. "Fucking fantastic. Wait," she tried to get up, "where are my groceries?"

"With Danzo."

"Aw, c'mon!" Her sudden outburst was too much for her body to handle. He cradled her once more. He stood up, taking her to the bedroom. "You can get groceries another time."

"But I was…" She left the words unfinished. He raised an eyebrow. What was so special about groceries? He asked, "What?" She stared at the grey button on his vest. "Nothing."

"Chiisai."

She closed her eyes, hating how his voice could trigger her emotions. Whispering, she confessed, "I missed your birthday."

He halted, glancing down with surprise. "Huh?"

"I know it's stupid. I was going to fix you Miso soup, that's your favorite, right? With eggplant?" She glanced up at him and instantly looked away. "And then I was going to wash the dishes, and now this night is ruined and I can't even fucking stand up." The last sentence came out in a breathless rush, the frustration evident in her face. She rubbed her temples and admitted, "I hate how pathetic I've become. It's sickening."

He sat her down on the bed. She winced, knowing she was falling down, and her teeth tumbled out, and blood cascaded like a waterfall out of her open mouth-

His hands came up to her face, his touch pulling her out of her memories. She took a deep breath, feeling her lungs stretch until her ribs ached. He gazed at the woman that sat so beautiful and broken in front of him. "You may not have the body of a ninja, but the fire you carry inside is stronger than that of most shinobi. You're going to get through this," he reassured her. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore."

Chiisai stared down at him, her fingers wrapping around his mask. If seemed so right to trust him, especially when she saw the passion burning behind that intense eye. The corner of her lips turned up and she muttered, "Damn, you're sappy."

Of course she would say that. He closed his eye, dumbfounded by her reaction. He also didn't understand why she was pulling his mask down. By the time he opened his eye though she was gently pressing her mouth to his.

Kakashi was too shocked to do anything at first. But the caress of her lips on his was inviting, like a cool breeze on a summer day. He moved his mouth against hers, an ache rising that soon took a hold of him. The jonin leaned forward, cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

His touch outweighed her fatigue, and Chiisai's lips parted in a gasp as his hand slid up her thigh. Her skin tingled with pleasure, her senses overwhelmed from his lips now trailing a line down her neck, his tongue tasting her skin. But the tinglings were only small spiders trapped within her, crawling along her veins. His mouth found hers again, but fear replaced her ecstasy. Her gasp was no longer from desire but from panic.

Kakashi broke away, distress crossing his strong features. She needed to recover mentally and physically and this, regretfully, wasn't the answer. He swallowed down his own longing, denying his body what it so desperately craved. The ninja rested his forehead against hers, his eye staring into two orbs of midnight through strands of silver and brown hair. He caught his breath and whispered, "Right now you need to change clothes and get some sleep. You're safe."

She shrugged off her jacket, nodding slowly at his words. Kakashi stood and walked to the closet. He pulled out her baggy sweatshirt and a pair of old pajama shorts. He placed them beside her and sat at the end of the bed.

The woman pulled off her clothes, barely having enough energy left to do it. Slowly, she pulled the pajamas over her and noticed how swollen her lips were. Did that…Just happen? Her eyes wandered around the room and she realized at this point she didn't care if Kakashi had his back turned. But he was changing clothes too, pulling off his headband and vest. Chiisai looked away, feeling her heart quicken again as her eyes searched for a distraction. Shurikens lay on the desk, and then they were in her back, hitting her one after the other as it rained down on her…

Chiisai tore her eyes away and wrapped her hands around her. She forced the memories down, growing even more frustrated. She had _died_ and handled it better than these ten nightmares. Her skin had melted off her wrists and ankles, fire had licked her limbs, but that didn't mess her up like this. But that had been directly in the dream world, a place where she was powerful, and it was during a time that she welcomed death. Only here, under these constant seizures, she was helpless. And now she wanted to live.

Her eyes stared down at her hands. The skin stretched when she flexed her fingers, covering her bones. Brown blood blotted the palm of her hand. The cut she made this morning must have reopened during the seizure. She needed a shower, but standing under water reminded her of drowning in blood.

A whimper escaped her throat. Kakashi turned to her as he removed his shirt, his eyebrow narrowed with concern. She swallowed, determined to be strong and not break down. But the jonin now crouched in front of her, and the look in his eye cracked what was left of her willpower.

The tears finally flowed down her face. She sobbed into his chest, releasing all the terror built up inside. He hugged her, knowing how desolate she really was to be crying like this.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered into her hair.

"Just hold me."

So that's what he did.

END

_Can Sharingan users look into people's memories? I have seen mixed arguments, and since this is a fanfiction…let's just roll with it. __Wanted this to be good, but I'm not sure how it turned out (Please leave feedback). Sorry it's so lengthy. Hope ya'll have a safe Halloween!_


	7. Nightmares and Ice Cream

Danzo observed many experiments at the hands of Orochimaru. He saw countless patients die and had seen so precious few come out as intended. Those that survived were powerful humans, capable of harnessing the abilities that so many coveted and so many thought to be impossible.

And now, after his encounter with Kasaru Chiisai, the same feelings crept over him. It was like watching Kinoe use Wood Release for the first time. It was magnificent, the power that flowed through their veins. The fact that the librarian could step inside people's dreams, extract information, erase and implant memories, plus her proficiency under extreme mental stress…

Danzo twirled the vial in his hand, watching the liquid shine red under the light. The woman would never work for him voluntarily. But that could easily be remedied. Danzo cursed himself for not realizing the woman sooner, for being eluded like Hiruzen intended. What had she accomplished under the Sandaime? When Danzo saw her with Itachi back then… How much did she know? There were just too many questions lurking in his mind.

Her powers were wasted under the hands of Lady Tsunade. Did the Hokage not realize the potential this woman possessed? No, Tsunade feared Chiisai's power, and her fear clouded her judgment. Chiisai could rewrite history if she wanted.

But it didn't matter if she wanted to or not, because she _was _going to rewrite history…It was only a matter of when.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi cleaned her hand and made her take her medicine before she passed out on the bed. He lay beside her, trying to keep one eye opened for a bit longer. It was so rare to see Chiisai wearing such a peaceful expression.

But her eyes were still puffy, her nose red from crying. Caring for someone made you feel the same pain they felt it seemed. And the more you cared, the more your heart broke on seeing them hurt.

He hugged her closer and finally closed his eye. She wasn't the only thing on his mind. Kakashi didn't want to worry her though, so he didn't tell her. His suspicions had been correct when he first saw the dried blood on her hand. The wound reopened not by accident. One part of it was deeper than the rest, one point that still oozed a clear liquid. Danzo must have taken a sample of Chiisai's blood.

What Danzo wanted from it he did not know. The possibilities were endless with that man. And reporting that to the Hokage was going to be no easy-

Kakashi blinked down at Chiisai. Her breathing pattern changed. She let out a moan, her muscles tightening against him. Chiisai usually slept like a rock, her body limp while she wandered in the dream world. He was about to shake her awake when pain slit across the back of his mind. He pulled away from her, grabbing his head as the pain worsened. Visions flashed, terrible images that filled his heart with foreboding. His eye flew open, but all he could see was blood.

He was drowning in blood.

His hand fumbled to find Chiisai. He needed to wake her up. Yet the more pain he received the weaker he became. Was his chakra depleting? That was absurd. That would mean...

"Chii…" he failed to say. Kakashi was losing control. Skeleton hands dragged him down, his lungs filled with blood. Thick maroon fluid made him grow faint, as if it were draining the life out of him. All the while the skeletons cackled, tearing at his clothing to drag him farther. He yanked out of their grasp, but their gleaming red eyes held him in place. These were the carcasses of Uchiha Clan. Their jaws opened simultaneously, shouting, "You_ will never be free!"_

Kakashi felt her inside his mind then. Chiisai overpowered him, pushing him deeper down. His chakra steadily diminished, leaving his body feeble. Death was knocking at the door, eager to take back the jonin who cheated him countless times.

Desperate for breath, Kakashi forced himself into awareness. The images lessened enough for him to see reality every few seconds. He bent over her, his body shaking. He found the side of her face, and in one violent motion he slammed his hand across her cheek.

Chiisai's head flung the other way. Her eyes flew open and she took in a harsh breath. Kakashi collapsed back on the bed, panting and covered in sweat. At least half of his energy was gone.

The pain on her face momentarily made her forget the nightmare. She stared at him. Kakashi looked like he just come out of battle. Chiisai closed her eyes and images surfaced. She had drowned in blood and the skeletons came…

"I…I did that to you, didn't I?" She asked in a horrified whisper.

"It's fine," he replied raggedly. He was worried about her more than himself right now. It was pertinent that he find out what happened. She seemed to know her actions, so this must have occurred before. Was this the consequence of her dreaming? But getting inside his mind _while_ he was awake…She hadn't told him everything about her powers then.

Kakashi stared at her bright red cheek. He brought his hand up to her face, but she pressed herself against the wall. She shook her head, a sadness seeping into her voice. "I hurt you." Despite her protest, he placed a hand on her face, his thumb tracing over her throbbing cheek. That slap would leave a bruise, and with Chiisai's thin blood… And He had just said earlier how he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. His words were laced with remorse. "I hurt you too."

Chiisai shook her head, not meeting his eye. "You had to do that though. I'm not supposed to dream. Something's wrong. I could've killed you." She was about to break down again. He placed both sides of her face in his hands, making her look him in the eye. She tried to tear herself away, but it was no use.

"Look at me. See? I'm alive. It's alright. Just tell me what happened." Chiisai resisted at first, but he soon cajoled it out of her.

"My mind can distinguish other people's dreams. But if I dream it thinks it's really happening. My brain freaks out. It thinks I'm dying when I have a nightmare, and in order to keep me alive, well…It connects to others' minds and steals their chakra." She closed her eyes and grabbed her head. "And I took part of yours and I didn't mean to and I'm so so sorry I did that to you. That's why my powers were sealed in the first place."

Kakashi brushed her tears away. His calmness eased into his voice. "Is that what happened the last time you had a nightmare?"

She nodded. "Except I hurt a lot more people...And bad things happened. But last time, my father was in my head. I didn't know it then, but he was what caused them," she sniffled. Her body went stiff; her eyes focused as realization set in. "I don't dream. This isn't normal, even if I had a traumatizing experience. Someone…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Danzo."

Chiisai bolted out the bed with Kakashi at her heels. Chiisai swallowed, her heart overcome with guilt. She knew she should still be weak…But her body had stolen Kakashi's chakra and rejuvenated her without her consent. She flipped the light on in the kitchen, her eyes searching the counter. There. Her fingers coiled around the pill bottle. "I was out for thirty seconds. That's enough time for Danzo to do a lot of things…Like switch my medicine."

Kakashi glanced at the label. "What is it originally supposed to do?"

"Help balance my hormones." She inched away from Kakashi. "Maybe it's not Danzo. Maybe nightmares are just a side effect? I just don't think I naturally had a nightmare." If it was natural, then they were in for a world of trouble. And when it came to finding that seal…No, she didn't need to be resealed. That Fuinjutsu had caused too many problems, she realized, and it still hid something within her mind...

Kakashi noticed the growing gap between them. "Did Shizune say anything about side effects?"

"Headache, dizziness, breast tenderness…"

He frowned. "Breast tenderness?"

She ignored him. "What should we do?"

"We'll report it to Lady Tsunade tomorrow and let them inspect the medicine."

The pills rattled as she sat the bottle back down. "Sounds like a plan." Chiisai turned to him, still maintaining a distance. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "I can see the exhaustion on your face and it's my fault. I know I took a lot of your chakra and I can't give it back until-"

"I've been through worse, Chiisai," he smiled. "I'll be alright." His eye lingered on the discolored blotch covering her cheek. "You might need some ice for that."

Chiisai rolled her eyes. "I've been through worse, Farm Boy," she teased. "I'll be alright."

"Copying the Copy Ninja? Not very original." He took a step forward, but she drew back, her eyes wide. Fear grew in his mind. Shit, her father used to abuse her. Did she see Kakashi in the same light now because he slapped her? Kakashi lifted a hand towards her and she flinched in response. Oh God, Chiisai couldn't stand him touching her now. Kakashi struggled to ask, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No! That's not it," she said quickly. "I just hurt you though, and, well..." She gazed down at her feet. "I'm surprised you're talking to me, let alone wanting physical contact. Slapping me again maybe, but affection wise…"

"Chiisai," he said seriously, "you're hurting me by not letting me touch you. And it hurts knowing that's what you think of me." He cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "Do you really believe me to be so cold-blooded?"

Her heart sunk at his tone. "No, no I don't." Her voice was a mere whisper. "The last time I did that to someone..." Chiisai pulled her sweatshirt down, revealing a thin line below her collarbone. Tilting her head back, she said, "This scar is where I got stabbed because of it. It was out of self-defense, so I can't really say much. I'd probably done the same thing." Chiisai shook her head and continued. "I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm just not used to someone…Like you. So I guess I should be thanking you instead of rambling on like this."

Kakashi was taken aback by her response. He had been selfish when asking that. It never occurred to him what happened to her before, let alone her getting stabbed…And her appearing fine with it. She thought she deserved such pain. Incredibly, she was thanking him for _not_ stabbing her.

"You don't have to thank me." Kakashi bent down to study the scar. It was a faint mark, most likely from a small blade…probably a dagger. Why had he never noticed this before? This woman bore scars like ornaments on a Christmas tree. She attempted to step away from him, self-conscious at his looming presence. "Farm Boy, you're really starting to invade-"

He met her eyes. Feeling a need for a mood change, Kakashi hoisted her up over his shoulder, proving just how fine he was. She let out a yelp as her hands hit his back. He carried her to the refrigerator like it was a normal thing to do. But Chiisai didn't seem too fond of her placement. She kicked out in anger. "What are you doing? Stop manhandling me!"

Even without half his strength he was stronger than Chiisai. He sighed and wrapped another arm around her thighs. "You're lighter than a feather. You're not going to sleep anytime soon, are you?"

She rolled her eyes and propped her elbows on his back. "Unless you knock me out with your Sharingan again…Can you put me down now?"

Kakashi shook his head. Their conversations always felt dark in the end. Pain was what they collectively shared, but Kakashi aimed to fix that. She deserved all the happiness in the world, but it looked like happiness would just have to start here. Kakashi appeared nonchalant as he said, "Well, I was going to give you something good, but with that attitude…"

She frowned. Good could translate to a lot of things with Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

He opened the freezer. "If you want…" He pulled out a box. "I have some mochi ice cream…"

"Mochi?!" Her eyes lit up. What occurred a few minutes ago vanished from her thoughts. Like a child, Chiisai immediately tried to snatch up the package in his hand. Kakashi chuckled, amusement crossing his face as he held it away from her. It was hard to fathom that this woman possessed the power to kill.

"Hey! Stop teasing me!" She leaned farther, but Kakashi only tightened his arm around her.

"You'll have to earn it first," he smiled.

Determination blazed in her eyes. An idea hit her… a very irrational idea, but effective nonetheless. First she would have to get out of this predicament. So, with a mischievous smile and nothing to lose, Chiisai reached down, grabbed his butt, and squeezed.

"Whoa!" His eye shrunk in its socket and his pelvis tilted forward in response. Kakashi loosened his hold, giving Chiisai a chance to escape. She fell off his shoulder and victoriously hit the floor.

"I can't believe you did that." Kakashi gaped down at her, astonished at what she had done. He rubbed his backside, making a mental note to induce this frisky side out of her more often. The little smile playing on her lips was damn sexy.

Her cheek throbbed when she talked, but she couldn't stop herself. Chiisai snickered, "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Oi, that grin makes me think you enjoyed that a bit too much, Chiisai." He raised an eyebrow. God, it was great to hear her laugh. "Do I get to return the favor?"

She stopped and repressed a gulp. Her hands shielded her rear as she said defensively, "No, I did what I had to do! You don't understand my unhealthy attachment to anything mochi!" The handsome face of his wasn't going to distract her. She crossed her arms, challenging, "I believe I just earned that ice cream."

Kakashi studied her, his smile fading the more his eye lingered on the bruise. He had to do it of course, but seeing it on her face… Covering his shame, the jonin quickly slipped back into his lazy demeanor.

He shrugged. "Can't argue with that." Kakashi dropped the box into her hands. She maliciously ripped it open, eager for what lay inside. Placing his hands behind his head, Kakashi said dryly, "Eh, given the circumstances, I find it permissible for you to indulge in a treat or two...Even if it is 3 am…"

She snorted. "Permissible? Ha!" She pulled out the tray. Her eyes filled with greed and she grinned, "I'm eating every last one of these babies, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Yo." He easily snatched it from her hand. "What if I want one?"

"But you hate sweets!"

Kakashi held the tray out of her reach. "Just because I don't eat them doesn't mean I don't like them," he replied.

"Really," she smirked. Placing a hand on her hip, Chiisai suggested, "Then try one, oh great ninja." He glared at her sarcasm and hesitantly picked up the dessert. Under Chiisai's watchful eye, he popped one in his mouth. The frigid corn starch coated his tongue, making it hard for him not to gag.

"See! You hate it!" She pointed triumphantly. His plan had worked and now Chiisai was completely distracted. He shoved the tray back into her hand. "I can't see how you eat these," he grimaced.

"Because they're delicious," she said matter-a-factly.

He swallowed the dessert without choking, thankfully. "They're horrible for you," He coughed.

She was already on her second ice cream ball and their coldness dulled the ache. "They may be bad, but they taste so good. How did you know I was in love with this stuff?"

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your fridge was full of them at your apartment."

She could see what Kakashi was trying to do, and she was grateful for it. The fact that he wasn't mad about the nightmare…He reminded her of Itachi. Kakashi was always trying to take care of her and all the while she was only making his life harder. He deserved some type of treat too, one small thing to lessen the weight on his shoulders. "Oh," she replied. "So, you wanna do something?"

"Like what- grab your butt?"

She scowled and popped another sweet in her mouth. "No. We need to relax though. Wait," she snapped her fingers, "I got something."

Chiisai stuffed two more ice cream balls in her mouth before throwing the empty tray in the trash. She turned out the light and sauntered into the living room. The taste of the sweets remained on her tongue, but now her face hurt even more. Kakashi watched her pick out a book before plopping on the couch. The woman patted the seat beside him, gesturing him to sit.

Without saying a word, Kakashi left the room. Chiisai's eyes widened. She didn't want to feel her heart rip like this. Kakashi wasn't like that, but seeing the pained look in his eye...

She had made a mistake. Of course he wouldn't like this. Who would enjoy spending time with someone that just tried to kill them? She was naïve and had let her emotions get the best of her. He had tried to be nice, but now it seemed he couldn't go on with the façade any longer. Why had she let herself get so attached so easily?

This was a mission after all. It wasn't real...

No, she couldn't tell herself that...Because she knew it was a lie.

Her head darted up when he reentered. He stopped midway. Kakashi couldn't take his eye off her expression. "What's wrong?"

And ice pack. He had left to get her ice.

"Nothing," Chiisai smiled up at him. It was a good thing her tear ducts were already swollen, otherwise she would've cried.

Kakashi sat next to her, pressing the pack gently to her face. "You can't hide everything from me, Chiisai. I know you're in pain."

"…Thank you, Kakashi."

Using his real name surprised the ninja, more so from the effect it had on his emotions. She was cracking every wall he had built up over the years without even trying to. This was unfamiliar territory with him. He never thought he could be with someone, not after all he'd been through. But with her...She had seen the darkest moments of his life through his dreams. She had absorbed his nightmares, felt what he felt. And Chiisai still believed him to be good. Her compassion was too much; it made his heart ache for her.

_Obito, is this how you felt with Rin?_

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He smiled at her. "Now, what did you want to do?"

She took the ice pack from Kakashi and snuggled up against him. In her other hand was _Icha Icha Paradise._

"I hope you don't expect me to read this aloud," he croaked.

Chiisai laughed at the blush visible on his face. "I'd figure we'd read it together silently." She held the ice to her cheek. "This is one of your favorite books, correct?"

"Yes, but I thought you hated the main character."

"You managed to change my opinion." She leaned back against his chest. Noticing her struggle between the book and the ice pack, Kakashi took the book from her grasp. He sighed, kissed the top of her head, and opened the book to the first page.

For the next few hours, neither one of them thought about Danzo or the nightmares. They were simply two people caught up in a novel, laughing and making remarks to each other, and blushing with awkward embarrassment during passionate scenes.

Having two of his favorite things together, well, Kakashi was content with sitting here for the rest of his life.

END

__T_his chapter may be a bit sporadic since I wrote this while sick (Duraflu, man. That's where it's at). Somehow got a viral infection that'll be contagious for at least four days... So I'll be blowing my nose, writing fanfiction, and stalking every piece of information about the upcoming Naruto mini-series. Any NaruHina fans out there? It seems Sasusaku took the cake too. What I'm excited about? ShikaTema _

_To PinkPantherof Doom: The mini-series is a manga that's supposed to start after this manga ends. It's the main characters grown up and married with children apparently._

_Thanks SherriffGirl for replying about the Sharingan! Also, thank you all for the reviews! I don't know how to reply to them personally. I've tried. :/ Some of ya'll have stuck with this for a long time, and after I've gone back and edited the first part I'm surprised ya'll stayed! _


	8. Speculation

The couple stood side by side in the Hokage's office. They looked comfortable with each other, barely a hair's width apart. Lady Tsunade eyed the two, thankful to see them getting along. "Good morning everyone." They nodded, mumbling a half-hearted reply. Both appeared tired, especially Chiisai. The Hokage took a second glance at her, noting the discoloration on her cheek. "What happened to your face?"

Chiisai's eyes widened. She held her hand over the bruise and whispered to Kakashi, "I thought you said my make-up covered it up."

Kakashi glanced down at her and corrected, "I said it looked better."

Chiisai elbowed him and mumbled, "You're no help." She had walked through the village looking like this. No wonder people stared even more than usual.

"Well?" Tsunade said expectedly. So much for them getting along.

Chiisai looked away and muttered, "I fell down some stairs."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. The blonde could see the outline faintly on Chiisai's face, and stairs were not likely the culprit. "It looks more like you got punched."

Kakashi sighed. "I did it."

"Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade growled, "are you saying you hit her?"

Chiisai stepped forward before the Hokage could do anything. "It was my fault. I tried to kill him. It was an accident." It felt weird wanting to cover for Kakashi. How had she changed so much when it came to him? Two weeks ago she hated the thought of being with the ninja all the time. But now, especially after her encounter with Danzo, she wanted to be near him. Shit, she had even kissed him. But she had been so emotionally exhausted, and then she got up caught in the moment, and the way his lips tasted...Oh no, she even grabbed his…What the hell was wrong with her?

She clutched her head, trying to shake the alarming thoughts out. Kakashi, noticing this, placed a hand on the small of her back. He whispered, "You okay?" Chiisai pulled his hand off of her, glaring up at the jonin who made her heart so damn confused. What she needed was time away from him. "I'm fine." It came out more abrasive than intended. Kakashi frowned but kept quiet, not wanting to potentially anger any woman in the room.

The blonde rubbed her temples. "I suggest you two start making sense very soon. I don't have time for this."

Kakashi and Chiisai glanced at each other. Chiisai spoke first. "I had a nightmare. My brain thought I was dying so it forced its way into Kakashi's mind. He had to wake me up before I took all of his chakra. Hence the bruise."

This surprised both Tsunade and Shizune. "How is that possible?"

She shrugged, "It's just my body's defense mechanism. But it's not normal for me to dream. It shouldn't have happened."

Kakashi spoke. "We believe Danzo somehow triggered her nightmare."

"Explain."

So Chiisai recounted the story. Tsunade remained silent the whole time, waiting until the end to ask, "Kakashi, you're her bodyguard. Where were you?"

Chiisai interrupted the jonin and addressed the Hokage. "It wouldn't have mattered if he was there. He can't protect me from seizures like that." She crossed her arms. "Danzo's too smart to do anything directly to me anyway."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I should have been there. Danzo made his threat very clear. He knows how to trigger your seizures, which means he already knew about your abilities."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "What does he have to do with her nightmare?"

"He may have switched out her medicine," Kakashi replied. He held the pill bottle up. The Hokage nodded. "We'll examine the pills just in case, but right now we have other things to discuss. Chiisai, I don't think you've been telling us everything. I assume you are responsible for the Iwagakure spies we found unconscious two days ago?"

Everyone glanced at Chiisai, who didn't enjoy the attention. "Yes."

Tsunade leaned forward as she spoke. "Were they asleep when you did it?"

Damn, she should have kept quiet. "No."

Shizune frowned. "You were able to stop them while they were awake?"

Chiisai crossed her arms, aiming to keep it as vague as possible. "I felt their minds lurking outside the village, and it didn't feel right. I didn't realize what I was doing until it happened." False. "They did wake up, right?"

"Yes," the Hokage nodded, "they're awake. You're making it sound like you don't know much about what you can do. Now you have sensory abilities?"

"It's been ten years since I used it like this. I repressed my past so much it's hard to remember." She didn't meet her gaze. "It's not as clear cut as I thought." True.

"From now on, you will tell Kakashi everything, or else there will be consequences. Understood?"

Chiisai tried not to cower under Tsunade's tone. "…Yes." The Hokage continued, her eyes showing no mercy. "And we never found any information regarding the seal you spoke of. Why is that?"

Chiisai didn't like where this was heading. For a second, she wondered if Tsunade missed her true calling: interrogation. "The Third Hokage created it specifically for my powers. It's possible he destroyed any evidence to protect me. I never really asked him about it."

Kakashi asked, "Do you not remember?"

"Wait," she frowned, "you're supposed to remember getting sealed?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the woman in front of her. "You mean you don't recall at all?"

The librarian closed her eyes, but pain rushed at her when she tried to find the memory. "I woke up and the Third was there." _Hiruzen stood above her, his wrinkly face showing a kind smile. She looked up at him groggily, but he wasn't who she wanted. Who did Chiisai want? She couldn't remember, and suddenly she was overcome with a sadness that stuck to her like fresh snow_. _Red eyes flooded her vision, and for a moment she could faintly recall his dark hair, his slight smile when she laughed. Her eyes flooded with tears but then the image was gone just as quick, and all she was left with was Hiruzen holding her like a child, reassuring her it was going to be alright_. "He told me the seal had acted as a security system, and that my mind had needed to restart for it to take effect. And he said...uh…" Crap, why wouldn't her mouth stop running?

"What else?" Her brown eyes were threatening.

Running her hands through her hair, Chiisai mumbled, "Itachi helped him."

Kakashi gaped at the woman beside him. "…A member of the Akatsuki is the only one who knows how to seal you?"

"Don't look at me like that!" She held her hands up. "I can't help it if he decided to go rogue."

"Shizune," the Hokage began, "take her to Inoichi. He should be around here somewhere." The blonde turned her attention back to Chiisai. "That seal must be in your memories. Itachi is not an option."

If Inoichi accessed her mind, then Itachi's secret…Well, if it came down to it, she could just do to Inoichi what she did to Danzo's ninja, though she wouldn't enjoy it.

Shizune guided Chiisai out the door. "Let's go, short stuff," the brunette smiled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Shizune, curious on how she could get away with calling Chiisai that. Tsunade waited until they were gone to speak. "Kakashi, has Chiisai ever told you anything about her past?"

He spoke slowly, recalling what had learned while fighting her father. "Her powers began at a young age, which made her mentally unstable. From what I gather, her parents took advantage of her abilities throughout the years. She was mentally and physically abused, and she suffered from self-harm as well. She blames herself for her parents' deaths."

"What about working under the Third?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, she hasn't mentioned it."

"I want you to find out what she did working for him. She's hiding something about her powers," her tone was serious. "Obviously it was sealed for a reason, and it might not have been solely because of her father."

"Hai." Kakashi faintly recalled Kuroi telling him the exact same thing. Kuroi obviously knew more about Chiisai then they did. Her father's last words echoed in Kakashi's mind:

_"You may have defeated me, but it's not over. Your power will slowly consume you until someone else comes after it. You will never be free," he smiled grimly. "Your reality will make you suffer as long as you live."_

Tsunade's hands found some papers, and she absentmindedly straightened them. "I'm ashamed to say our plans of hiding Chiisai's abilities have failed miserably, and it's barely been two weeks." She sighed. "Danzo must have been suspicious of her longer than we perceived."

"It seems so."

She glanced back at Kakashi. "The whole point of the pretend relationship was to throw Chiisai off his trail. But now that he knows, your cover is no longer necessary." She clasped her hands together. "Shizune has offered to be the mediator between Chiisai and me."

He blinked in surprise. Her brown eyes met his dark one. "I can have ANBU placed for her protection. I'm giving you a chance to back out of this assignment. I know I've put you under a great deal of stress, especially forcing you to live with someone. Frankly, I thought Danzo would overlook a romantic relationship."

His gaze found the window. "I see."

"I thought you'd be excited, Kakashi. I'm sure you've missed going on missions. I don't think you've been on a real one since Chiisai's coma." Tsunade studied the jonin in front of her, curious about his clouded expression. "I will give you time to think it over. This option will remain available. You will, however, have to go on a mission eventually. You're one of the best ninjas Konoha has."

He merely nodded, "I understand. Does Chiisai know?"

"No, she does not. I've left the decision to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
><strong>

"Long time no see, Inoichi."

The burly man smiled down at her. "It's nice to see you in your own body this time."

Chiisai blushed. She forgot about that. "Yeah," she waved it off, "I wasn't a big fan of white hair, you know?" Shizune glimpsed the two, speculating what they were laughing about. Inoichi stood at the head of the table, eyeing the women curiously in the small room. "What brings you two here?"

Shizune began. "Chiisai can't remember being sealed. Lady Tsunade requests that you find the memory."

He nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Chiisai sat in the chair, fidgeting with her hands. "Um, before you look into my mind, I want to warn you. Kakashi said he tried to look inside my head with his Sharingan and my brain threw him out."

"Last time it was sucking people in, now it's throwing people out." Inoichi shook his head with a smile. "Very fickle, your mind is. Well, let's see what Kakashi was talking about." He placed a hand on her head. "Relax your mind." He noticed her nervous disposition and said with reassurance, "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt."

Chiisai wasn't worried about that, she was concerned about him. Chiisai frowned and said, "Wait, can I ask you a question?"

He opened his blue-green eyes but didn't remove his hand. "Yes?"

"Can someone block off their mind completely from someone, even if it's dreams?"

"I don't know about dreams, but blocking off their mind is a definite yes. Some ninja are even able to hide their chakra trail." He paused. "You can sense everyone's minds when you sleep, can't you? I bet you can see into their memories too. The dreams probably give you access to their entire mind."

Shizune blinked in surprise. Chiisai froze, aghast to hear his suspicions. "How did you know that?"

"When you woke up in Kakashi's body. It reminded me of the Mind Body Switch Technique. Your abilities are similar to my own jutsus." He joked, "You're not from the Yamanaka Clan, are you?"

"Nope," she anxiously choked out, "I just have weird dream powers that just keep getting me in trouble."

"Chiisai," Shizune scolded, "you never mentioned memories, just dreams. When did you plan on telling us this?"

Chiisai was glad Inoichi blocked her view of Shizune. "Some time in the future. I discovered it only a few days ago."

"I don't think I believe that," she replied a bit harsh.

The tension grew, and Inoichi quickly said, "I'll get started then." He concentrated his chakra and slipped inside her mind. Her brain floated in front of him, and he hastily got to work. Recent memories were easily accessible, but that wasn't what he wanted. So he probed deeper, skipping years of her life as he searched for the seal information.

A white light appeared, shining brighter the more he peered into her mind. He stopped, shielding his eyes as he stood before it. It blocked off a part of her memories and stood as a roadblock to the rest. It buzzed like an electric fence, its aura sending jitters through him. Inoichi attempted to demolish it with several techniques, but this wall was pure chakra and impervious to his advances. The barrier pulsed louder as he tried to break it, until finally, after one powerful jutsu, the noise stopped.

Inoichi blinked, noting the light dimming. Cautious, he stepped forward and touched the wall with his fingertip. A memory hit him, and suddenly the wall blared back to life, ten times brighter than before. It retracted slightly before blasting Inoichi out of her mind in one giant wave.

"Inoichi!"

He let out a grunt and was flown back to the ground. The force caused Chiisai to fling back in the chair, and she crashed to the floor. Inoichi was limp for several moments. Shizune knelt beside him and shook him awake. Inoichi rubbed his head as he sat up. He whispered, "I've fought mental blocks and traps in many minds, but I've never seen anything like that."

There was a knock on the door as someone asked what the commotion was about. The two ignored it, too distracted by the situation.

"Chiisai." Shizune now knelt over her, shaking her shoulders. "Inoichi, what happened? Why isn't she waking up?"

Another knock sounded, but neither seemed to hear it. Inoichi crouched beside Shizune, studying the unconscious woman. "I don't know. Her chakra is shielding off parts of her memories somehow." He shook his blonde head and muttered, "I saw something before I was forced out. It was Chiisai with Uchiha Itachi, but someone else was with them..."

She raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Who?"

The door finally flew open. "What's going on?" Tsunade stormed in with Kakashi behind her. The two looked down at Shizune and Inoichi. Chiisai lay sprawled out between them, and she wasn't responding to Shizune's voice. Tsunade closed the door as Kakashi made it to Chiisai.

Inoichi stood and muttered, "I got inside her mind, but her chakra threw me out."

"It happened to me as well," Kakashi replied. "But she should be awake by now." The jonin picked her up gingerly, shaking his head as he grumbled, "Always a hassle, this one. She better wake up soon this time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An ache resonated behind her eyelids. She moaned and opened her eyes. Light hit her, and she blinked several times. "Aw, c'mon," Chiisai groaned. She stood up and gathered her bearings. She remembered Inoichi, and there was a bright flash. And now she was here.

Chiisai changed the setting, making it duller. "That's better." She held out her hand. A map sprouted upward as she let her mind hook onto the current dreams of the villagers. Each dream appeared in a bubble, showing what was happening like a Television screen. Other sleeping minds appeared there too, but their bubbles were grey. She noticed Inoichi's mind flicker on and off until finally it popped out of the dimension. It seemed their encounter had thrown him into the dream world for a bit.

Replicating her father's work had benefited her, but she hated thinking that. How could her father know more about her powers than she did? It was like she was learning how to ride a bicycle all over again even though it should already be a second instinct. None of it made sense.

Closing her eyes, Chiisai focused on Inoichi's words. He had said her powers linked to minds. It required thinking outside the natural possibilities, but it proved true with a few experiments. The dream world was not only a portal into people's minds while they were asleep, but also while they were awake. Hypothetically, the dream world served as a pathway into every single person within her range, and Chiisai had access to it all.

If she concentrated hard enough, if she allowed herself to connect directly to the dream world, other minds would start appearing on the map. Only these bore locks on them. Those were the ones who were currently awake. It consumed a lot of her chakra to do this though, and it took even more to break into the minds, that is, if she could break into them. And as usual, Danzo didn't show up on her radar, along with several other ninja.

In truth, it scared her to know what she could be capable of. She didn't want to be like her father, and she feared her powers just might turn her into that type of person. Here in the dream world, she felt like she had a purpose. Some dreams were special, and their outcomes could change the future of a person. Chiisai wanted to help them, to guide them in a positive direction. But she didn't want to make the same mistake like she did with her mother. One simple sentence out of her mouth could influence them in ways she couldn't fathom. So many people were hurting, and she couldn't stand to see them suffer alone. And though she couldn't help in reality, maybe here she could offer solace.

For others, some dreams were jumbles of random images. Most were to be honest. Those she could manipulate without affecting the dreamer's conscious. She practiced on them without feeling guilt. With these dreams, no one would remember when they woke up.

The dream bubbles vanished at her command. All it would take was a kunai in the heart to wake her up. But one thing needed to be done first.

One single mind appeared before her. Chiisai gazed up at what she summoned. Why had she never thought about this before?

This dream bubble stood larger than the others. Its entrance was sealed shut, its door bordered with locks. White chakra emanated from it, adding another layer of protection.

It was the gateway to her mind.

END

_Hopefully my changing of POVs make sense and everyone's personality is consistent. Is this story keeping your attention so far? I'm not sure how much information I should give you, or if I'm giving too much. I apologize if the romance stuff is written weird- not my expertise. (If you haven't noticed, I'm a hopeless romantic. You'll be seeing that in the next chapter!) Also, I'm a needy person so please critique me! :P_


	9. Emotions

She was alone.

Her body buzzed like an electric shock when she tried to break down the barrier to her mind. She thought since it was her chakra, she'd be able to manipulate it. But no, all it did was kick her out.

The person who snuck into people's minds just got kicked out of hers. Chiisai thought it profoundly ironic, if only it weren't so sad.

She hit the heel of her hand against her forehead, letting her brain know how much she hated it. Did the seal not break all the way, or was there another seal? What was her mind guarding so well? She remembered working for the Hokage, she remembered the covert missions of spying on suspicious ninja in the village. It had been a few years after the Third Shinobi World War, and the Hokage wanted her to check on those that might spur future confrontations. She and Itachi both were required to spy on the Uchiha Clan, and she gave her reports to him while he dreamed. And in the end, Itachi had to do the unthinkable, because the plan-

The pain made her stop. She rose out of the cot, squeezing her eyes shut until her head stopped hurting. Hastily, she stood. What was this, a spare room? Chiisai made it to the door and opened it. Yes, she was still somewhere in the main building. Maybe she hadn't been out that long. Maybe everyone was…in a meeting? It surprised her that they left her unguarded, but realistically this building was the most guarded place in Konoha…It did house the Hokage.

Chiisai tiptoed out of the small room, wondering why she had been dropped off here. Nobody seemed to notice her as she walked through the hallway. Familiar voices caused her to halt. She stopped herself from turning the corner as curiosity took a hold of her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure about living with her."

"But she's adorable!" Gai's voice bellowed.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, "she may seem cute, but underneath is a demon I know will claw its way out..."

"Don't tell me my eternal rival is scared of something so small!"

"Don't let her smallness deceive you. I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into, but I guess it's too late to back out now…"

Her heart stopped in her chest. Was she dreaming? Chiisai staggered back, not believing what she heard. Kakashi just called her…a demon. No, he wouldn't… But she was the only one living with him and… After what happened last night…Now the same scenario was happening. This time, however, it wasn't him leaving that made her question his feelings for her, but his words…And those words she knew came from his heart. Chiisai shakily ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't stop the pain ripping into her chest, and no matter how much she tried to justify his words…

Now her own demons were resurfacing and habitual doubt crept up. Maybe her father was right in the end...

You could never trust a ninja.

Turning away, the woman fled down the hall, getting as far away from him as she could.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A small sound entered his ears. At first he discarded it. Old buildings always made noises, and the library was no exception. But as he continued shelving the books, Koshuu's ears prickled even more. No one ever really wandered this far into the library (especially on a Saturday afternoon), and he was almost at the very end. So cautiously, he investigated. After all, Chiisai would kill him if she discovered pests lurking about her precious books.

But this…wasn't a pest.

"…Chiisai?"

She had her back to him. Chiisai sat facing the corner at the end of the row. Her head was bowed into a book, and her arm moved back and forth. He edged closer and repeated her name, but she wasn't responding. Perplexed and concerned, he crouched down beside her, only to see that she used her hand to hit her forehead repeatedly.

He grabbed her wrist, stunned to see her hurting herself. Through her wisps of hair, Koshuu noticed her face was wet. Her eyes stared into the book in her lap, but the pages were splotched with tears. Her voice held no emotion. "Can you let go of my wrist? I need to knock some sense into me."

"Sorry Ms. Silent," his voice softened, "but I can't let you do that."

"Then you're not my friend anymore." She twisted her arm, but Koshuu's grip was strong. Her memory flared to life, and she saw him towering over her in a dark building. She swallowed, discarding the images, trying to forget. He didn't kill Tori.

Koshuu loosened his grip on seeing her expression. He asked curiously, "You considered me a friend?"

"Not anymore. Now give me my hand back, new acquaintance."

Instead, he interlaced her fingers with his. "Chiisai, I need you to look at me."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away, retreating back into herself. "I'm fine."

"You're covered in tears and reading…_An Encyclopedia of Nightmares. _Obviously you're not fine. To be honest, you're scaring me."

She let out a sad laugh. "I'm good at scaring people. What else is new?"

"Seriously," he said, "I've never seen you like this before." He touched the side of her arm. "What's wrong?"

She stared down at the book, cursing the tears that stained its pages. "I don't want to feel."

"What?"

"This book has nothing about feelings in it. Don't they know that emotions are nightmares?" Another tear plopped onto the book, and she again cursed it. Koshuu furrowed his eyebrows and slowly asked, "…Is this about your boyfriend?"

Chiisai squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to feel."

"I know," he nodded, "You've said that already." Koshuu pulled back the veil of hair hiding her face. "Can you look at me please?"

She shrugged away from him, letting her hair fall back. "Leave me alone. I need to be alone."

He shook his head and replied, "I think you've been alone long enough."

"…It's easier that way."

Koshuu paused to consider her words. Gradually, he asked, "But doesn't it hurt more?"

She curled into herself. The fresh wound in her heart continued to ache as she uttered, "How can it when that's all you've allowed yourself to know?" Koshuu stared at her, her words chilling him to the bone. "Chiisai," he pleaded, "why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You shut yourself off from everyone. You never let anyone in, but I see you helping people. It's like watching you repair those old books." He leaned closer, trying to get her to come out of her shell. "You help people but you don't let anyone help you."

"I don't help people," she choked out. "Why should I care?"

Koshuu softly replied, "I know that's a lie. I know why you come in so early. You don't think I've noticed you change the late charges? I don't think Old Lady Miki has paid a fee in years because you compensate for her."

Barely a whisper, Chiisai said, "She loves books but can't walk well. She's in pain."

"See?" He smiled. "And what about that Naruto kid? He stole a few books if I recall and you denied it."

She sniffled, "We made a deal."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone if he treated me to some ramen. He never had anyone read to him before. He just wanted attention." Chiisai hated how she always explained herself. In the end, she was only helping Koshuu see her true self even more, and that was something she couldn't afford to do.

"Why don't you ever want attention? Why do you hide helping people?" He pulled her hair back successfully this time. Tears ran silently down her face. He brushed them away and murmured, "What makes you want to protect people you barely know?"

His touch did something to her, and Chiisai swallowed a sob from escaping. Her bottom lip quivered, "…Someone once told me it's better to be nameless and protect in the shadows, but…I can't remember who."

"It sounds like a ninja, which is something you're not." Gently, he placed his fingers under her chin, turning her head to look at him. "Chiisai, you're- wait, what's wrong with your cheek?"

He forced her head to turn while he inspected it. She jerked away from him, but he already saw it. "That's one hell of a bruise."

Her eyes trained the books beside her, avoiding Koshuu's stare. "It's nothing."

Koshuu noticed her shame, and that mixed with what he was seeing… His tone darkened, "Did Hatake do that to you?"

Her hand rested on the shelf, and she called up the energy needed to lie. "I fell down some stairs."

"Chiisai," his tone serious, "for once, stop trying to protect people. I want you to be honest with me."

Her fingers shook on the bookshelf. "I-I fell…"

"Stop it."

"It was my fault," she exhaled. "He was only-"

His brown eyes narrowed. "How can you stand to be with him? You're talking like you're in an abusive relationship!"

"No, look- you don't understand. Kakashi's fine the way he is. He's…" She hurriedly stood, knocking the book from her lap. "It was an accident. I can't- I have to go."

Chiisai turned to leave, but Koshuu stood and grabbed her. He whirled her around and placed both hands on her shoulders, making sure she staid rooted in place. His voice rose and he yelled, "Chiisai, dammit, he hurt you and you're still covering for him! Just stop! I can't stand to see you like this!"

Chiisai froze, shocked to hear his words. Koshuu leaned closer as his hands cupped her face. She didn't stop him. His thumbs stroked her cheekbones, diverting the tears. He bowed his head, his forehead pressing against hers as he whispered raggedly, "Can't you see how much this hurts me? Don't you know how much I care about you?"

Their mouths were centimeters apart, and Chiisai couldn't tear her eyes away from the emotions written so clearly on his face. This was a man who showed all feelings, unlike the ninja she lived with. Koshuu traced her lips, his voice begging, "For once, let someone help you. Can you let me do that?"

Koshuu leaned even closer, tilting his head slightly. She closed her eyes, the last tears falling as his breath grazed her skin. "Please," he whispered against her lips, "Let me…"

A gloved hand gripped on to Koshuu's shoulder, yanking him away from her. Koshuu reeled back but regained balance, his brow furrowing in recognition.

Kakashi stood in front of Chiisai, absorbing her whole appearance: slumped posture, swollen cheek, tear-drenched face, eyes filled with…Pain. Shock. Grief. Guilt. And hurt. Her dark eyes released a barrage of feelings, and Kakashi was able to capture them all with his one eye.

To Chiisai, Kakashi's presence suffocated her beyond what she thought him capable of. Save for the extra crease under that eye, Kakashi's face held no expression. "Chiisai," his voice was low, "I don't know what happened, but I need you to come with me."

"Like hell she is," Koshuu replied. He released a fist at Kakashi, but the ninja caught it in a flash. The jonin kept his eye on Chiisai as he said to him, "I appreciate your passion, but this doesn't really concern you."

"Can't you see she's in pain because of you?! Do you even care? She needs to be protected!"

"You may think yourself high on the chivalry scale, but taking advantage of a woman's emotional state is cowardly." The jonin twisted his arm, causing Koshuu to grunt with pain. "I could do whatever I wanted to her right now and you couldn't do a thing. It seems you lack the ability to protect."

"Yeah, well," he glared, "looking at her, it seems you lack the ability to protect too, or rather, you do the opposite."

Koshuu knew he struck a chord when Kakashi stiffened.

The jonin never could protect the ones he cared about…Just one example being Naruto and Sasuke. And he had indeed done the opposite once before…to a medic-nin he had vowed to protect…And looking at Chiisai now, seeing the bruise made by his hand and the tears staining her face…Was he destined to always fail at protecting the ones he loved?

"Stop," Chiisai choked out. "I'll come…just stop."

Kakashi instantly released Koshuu, and he gasped with relief. Chiisai trudged past the two of them, her eyes not meeting either. Koshuu gazed at her, insisting, "Chiisai, please…"

She only shook her head and kept walking. "I'm sorry." And she was sorry. Sorry for letting him in…and sorry for leading him into a chaotic world where his innocence didn't belong.

Kakashi followed behind her, silent and filled with regrets.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai didn't know where she was going, but she kept telling herself to move one foot forward, and another, and another. Kakashi's eye trailed her back, lagging somewhere behind. The woman continued onward, relying on her feet to carry her wherever they intended to lead. Ten minutes later, she ended up sidestepping the worn caution tape and walked straight into the abandoned district that bore the faded red and white symbol.

Kakashi followed her into the Uchiha compound. Chiisai stood in front of what used to be a small shop, her hand placed on the old glass window. She watched Kakashi's smeared reflection coming closer until he stopped behind her. Chiisai dropped her hand and whispered, "You didn't need to say that to Koshuu. Your assertion of dominance won't change anything. It probably made things worse."

"He said I caused you this pain." He hesitated. "Is that true?"

"When I woke up I went looking for you." She bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself under control. "I heard your conversation with Gai."

"I don't understand."

"Really?" Her hand tightened to a fist. "You don't understand? I thought you were exceptionally analytical."

"Apparently not. I thought…" He frowned, his voice a whisper. "I thought it would make you happy."

"Happy?" She turned to him. "You think I'd be happy if you called me the very things I'm insecure about? I guess you really want me to leave then, which I'll be glad to do."

Kakashi shook his head. "You're not making sense."

"I'm not making sense?" Chiisai couldn't stop her voice from rising, and the anger was evident in her bitter tone. "Says the one who holds me against him at night and calls me _a demon_ the next morning."

"Wait," he blinked, "what?"

Now that she started, she couldn't stop. The words spilled out of her and she snarled, "Are you scared of this demon that's clawed its way out finally? It's never too late to back out now, Hatake," she spat. "You may be unsure about living with a monster like me, but I'm sure I don't want to live with a liar like you. I'm done with this mission."

He shook his head in disbelief as she walked away. "You stupid woman."

"Excuse me?" She turned to him, eyes narrowed in fury. Chiisai stormed off, but Kakashi was already in front of her. She turned again, but the jonin stood before her once more. No matter where she went, Kakashi was always one step ahead.

"You only heard half of our conversation. I understand the mix-up, but I wasn't talking about you."

"My name literally means small. What other woman could you be talking about? Do you have a whole brothel of small women stashed away somewhere?" Chiisai twisted away from him, hating the emotions brought on from the sight of him.

"Chiisai," he grabbed her hand, "I want you to come with me somewhere."

She tore her fingers from his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He let out a hopeless sigh. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be so…You?"

"I thought you said I was fine the way I was…Or should I doubt you like you doubt me?" His voice lost its laziness, and the hurt spoke through.

That got her attention. "…How much did you hear?"

"Unlike you, I heard all of the conversation."

"But why…You heard it all?" She closed her eyes in thought. "Then why did you wait until…"

"I wanted to know his intentions."

"…I already knew he loved me. He was one of the people trapped in the dream world." She turned her head back to the old buildings. "When I went to break Koshuu's dream, I saw him…and I was with him…"

"Chiisai…" He grabbed on to her hand, and this time she couldn't break his hold.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to jerk herself free.

"This is a misunderstanding."

"No, it's not! I heard what you said!"

He groaned and placed his other hand over hers, attempting to make Chiisai see reason. "Do you not hear the words I'm saying now?"

"I don't want to!" She yelled furiously. "Stop making me feel this way! I hate you!"

"…You hate me?" He let go of Chiisai. Kakashi leaned forward, his body looming over her, forcing her to heed his words. His voice was quiet but full of authority as he asked, "Do you hate looking at me because it stirs something inside you, making you feel emotions you forgot existed? Is it because no matter how hard you try to hate me, to push me away, you just can't?"

She took a step back. "How did you…"

He moved closer, his expression for once showing through. "Because I'm describing the very things you do to me."

END


	10. The Miscalculation

_Previously: _

_"I don't want to!" She yelled furiously. "Stop making me feel this way! I hate you!"_

_"…You hate me?" He let go of Chiisai. Kakashi leaned forward, his body looming over her, forcing her to heed his words. His voice was quiet but full of authority as he asked, "Do you hate looking at me because it stirs something inside you, making you feel emotions you forgot existed? Is it because no matter how hard you try to hate me, to push me away, you just can't?"_

_She took a step back. "How did you…"_

_He moved closer, his expression for once showing through. "Because I'm describing the very things you do to me."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai held a hand up to his chest, her heart in a turmoil of emotions. "Stay away."

"I don't think I could if I tried. Please, I need you to come with me."

"I don't want to," she backed away. "You can't make me!"

"Unfortunately, I can." He grabbed her hand again, dragging her back to society. "You're hurt over a misinterpretation. I wanted it to be a surprise, but…"

Kakashi barely heard her. "You called me a demon."

The ninja stopped and stared down at her. For a moment, all was silent. The agony she felt sat evident before his eyes, and he recalled their times in the dream world. Back then, she had mentioned her parents believing her possessed, fearing the monstrosity they called daughter. Anyone who knew her secrets eventually turned against her, maybe all save the Third Hokage. At least Kakashi had Gai during those horrendous years of his life, though most of the time he pushed him away. But Chiisai…Who had stuck with her throughout the years?

Kakashi pulled down his mask, allowing her to see the words form on his lips. "If I ever called you a demon, if the thought ever crossed my mind, it would be because you constantly plague it. You tempt me without trying to. You've taken a hold of me, and no matter what I do, I can't get free." He sighed. "You've broken me, Chiisai. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to break an already broken man."

It was soft, but Kakashi could hear the faint breath from her. "You're laughing."

Chiisai stopped as the tears slid down her face. "The one person I want to help the most I end up breaking. Seems fitting," she whispered, "don't you think?"

He shook his head, offering, "Some things you have to break down in order to build back up."

"Do you really want me to help in that process?" She gave another bitter laugh, remembering all the times she failed at every relationship presented to her. Her parents came to mind, and she muttered, "Knowing me, I might break you beyond repair…"

He sighed, dumbstruck at her plummeted self-esteem. "Chiisai, haven't you heard a single word that's come out of my mouth?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

She was probably the only human that could wear away his calm demeanor. He rubbed his temples, saying, "Because you're stubborn as a mule when it comes to the way you think. You're going to have to stop doubting every person that has feelings for you because of the past."

"Look who's talking. You're stuck in your own world of gloom, and you don't think you deserve any happiness because you marinate so much in the past. You do the same thing!"

"You're right."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said you're right. You want to know something?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I believe we balance out very well."

"Ah, yes," she nodded sarcastically. "You with the perfect body who always remains calm and actually enjoys cleaning. And then there's me, the one covered in butcher marks who's never calm and never washes dishes. Considering I'm everything but a ninja, I guess I would be your best match."

His posture slumped slightly, and he shook his head. "I believe there were several moments where you were the calm one."

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms. "When was that?"

He gazed at the ground for a minute, his eye now downcast. He spoke softly, "…When we were fighting your father…Before you died in the dream world, you were smiling at me. You were content with your fate of sacrificing yourself." He closed his eye, recalling another friend who did the same thing. "My life was repeating all over again in that moment, and there was nothing I could do but watch the life being drained out of you. And then only to find you chained up and asking for death again…I don't think you realize how much that affected me." He smiled sadly. "I guess I liked you more than I thought too."

His eye didn't meet hers. She remembered the scenes all too well, and it filled her heart with hurt at the memory. But his words echoed in her head, and she couldn't help but whisper, "What did you say then? I won't abandon you, so don't abandon me?"

Kakashi stiffened but soon relaxed. "Hai, I remember." He twirled a strand of her hair and asked, "Are you still up for that?"

Chiisai turned her head away, her face burning. She crossed her arms and muttered, "I still hate you."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. For him, it was enough.

"Don't kiss me! I'm mad at you, idiot!"

"Oh, but I think kissing will help both of our esteems, wouldn't you agree?" He crouched down in front of her and yanked her sweatshirt up. She went to shove his hand away, but he caught hers in his. He pressed his lips to a scar and said, "I do, however, have to address one of your many insecure ramblings. These scars signify more than just "butcher marks." He kissed another, saying, "They're a symbol of your resiliency. And now that I think about it…" His mouth trailed down her waist, his lips pressing against her hip bone. "…They remind me of stripes on a tiger."

"Wait- Kakashi," she inhaled, losing the words her thoughts conceived. Her skin quivered under his kisses, and he smiled into the curve of her waist. "Did that make you feel better?"

"St-stop being a pervert!"

He finally stood up. Kakashi pulled his mask up and teased, "I wasn't the one grabbing some ass last night, now was I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooh," Chiisai glowered, "we are never speaking of that again, okay?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I wasn't thinking clearly then because I just had a traumatic experience."

She was getting back to her usual self. The jonin took her hand gently. Chiisai frowned at him, still unsure. With a tug from his arm, she finally sighed and followed. He said, "Now come on, Little Tiger. I'm going to show you the real "demon" I was talking about."

"Just so you know," she muttered, "I do not approve of that nickname."

He smiled down at her reddened face. "Too late."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's managed to make all the ninken fear her. I'm not a cat person myself, but Tōmorokoshi is a ninneko I wouldn't mind having in a fight," Hana informed them. The Inuzuka turned to Kakashi and Chiisai, saying, "She's surpassed all of my tests, and I have to give her a medical exam in a few days. She'll be able to sense your seizures. Do you want to meet her?"

"Um…" She glanced at Kakashi, still not believing what he did. "Oi," Kakashi replied, "go ahead. You do understand who I was talking about now, right?"

"I do." She pulled his face to her and kissed him through his mask. "And I'm so sorry for-"

"Eh, I know," he nodded down at her. "Next time, just trust me, okay?" He wiped her tears away and nudged her forward. "And don't hate yourself over this either."

"Follow me," Hana smiled. Chiisai nodded and walked with Hana down the hall. "I must say, Kakashi was very persistent in finding a ninneko for you. He had to go to the cat fortress himself I believe."

She raked a hand through her hair and attempted to hide her self-loathing. "Do you know when he did it?"

"He came to me Monday morning. And the next day Tomo arrived by herself." Hana glanced back at Chiisai. "Oh, she goes by Tomo. Tomorokoshi is too long a name for her liking."

Monday…That was the morning after she had a seizure and fell on glass. She had told him about Tori…This must have been the "errands" he ran all day. "Is that her real name? Tomorokoshi?"

"Hai. She loves corn," Hana nodded. "She doesn't talk much, but when she does it's usually about you. She's quite taken with you."

"But we've never met."

She shrugged. "I guess Kakashi put in a good word. It takes a lot for a ninneko to leave their fortress I've heard."

Kakashi just told her not to hate herself, but how could she not when hearing all that Kakashi did for her? Damn, she was an idiot. A severely selfish and insecure idiot.

"Ah, here we are. She usually hangs out around here somewhere…I will warn you, she's rather moody." Hana opened the wooden door. It was the backyard of the veterinary clinic, and beyond laid a training ground. "Tomo," Hana called out. "Kasaru Chiisai is here."

The air shimmered in front of her as the black and white ninneko appeared. Her golden eyes blinked up at the woman curiously. Chiisai noticed her white paws and chest, along with a white diamond that sat in the middle of her black forehead.

"You look like Tori," she whispered out loud.

Her tail flicked and she responded, "He was my grandneko." Her soprano voice was as graceful as she was.

"Wait. You're his…?"

"My mother said he gave up his shinobi life to help a human. Did he die trying to save you?"

Chiisai crouched down in front of Tomo. She lowered her head and whispered, "Yes, he did. And I miss him dearly."

The feline observed the woman, taking in her sorrowful eyes. "He would have wanted to go down fighting."

"Tori was the only constant in my life. A ninja named Itachi brought him to me."

"Hai, I know the story well." The tuxedo cat sat down. "Your human came to him with a plea. Tori was struck by the human's wisdom and his fervent desire to help his friend. My grandneko gave the Uchiha a proposition by letting the boy fight him. The human won, so he kept his promise and came. When he met you, he understood the Uchiha's request." She flicked her tail again and said, "And now it seems I'm doing the very same thing because of the pale-haired man."

"Kakashi?"

Her eyes flickered to Chiisai's. "The masked one? Yes. I don't care for the ninja personally, but he's rather fond of you and did not doubt my abilities. And I also wanted to meet you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not very impressive."

"You are interesting." She twitched her tail and gave Chiisai a curious look. Her tone changed, and she spoke seriously, "I expect you to have more confidence if you're going to live with a cat like me though."

Even the cat could notice her insecurities. "Self-confidence is already my work in progress." Chiisai paused and frowned, "Why did Tori never speak?"

"It is said he did not like the human language." Tomo yawned, "I'm tired of talking, but I am glad you came. I'm looking forward to living with you, but the pale-haired man I do not like." She scrunched her nose and said with distaste, "He smells of ninken." She stretched her limber body and finished, "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for a nap."

The cat shimmered and disappeared, leaving Chiisai crouching beside Hana. Hana scratched the back of her neck. "That's the most she's talked this week. She's actually almost nice around you."

"Well," she offered, "I am a cat person."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kakashi-"

"For the umpteenth time, I forgive you." He flicked her head and said rather bluntly, "Anyway, seeing how upset you were just verified how much you love me."

"W-Who said anything about love?!" She threw her book down and stood up from the couch. Kakashi smiled to himself on seeing her blush. He pulled her to him. Chiisai shoved him away and said, "I don't love you, I ha-"

He drew her back, her chest flushed with his. It would be a long time before Chiisai would be comfortable with the word love. His mouth grazed her ear as he whispered, "I know. I can wait."

Her eyes widened. Chiisai sat rigid as he pulled away. Kakashi's eye narrowed when he saw her. He brushed her hair back, but this wasn't the reaction he intended. "Chiisai, why are you crying?"

Her hand rose to his face as her fingers traced his jaw. Her eyebrows furrowed and then she slapped him, saying, "Why do you have to make me feel so much, baka?!"

Kakashi sat dazed for a few moments, feeling the sting radiate on his cheek. Chiisai gave a frustrated groan and yanked him by the collar, pulling him back so she could kiss him. She muttered, "You make me feel as if I'm jumping off a cliff."

He shook his head at the woman in front of him. He interlaced his fingers with hers and replied, "Then I'll happily jump with you."

She could only hang her head at his reply. "Damn you and those sappy comebacks…"

Kakashi patted her on the head affectionately. "Do you want to skip meeting Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma tonight?"

"Oh…crap. That's tonight?" She faceplanted into the couch, her legs splayed on Kakashi's lap. So much had happened this week she completely forgot. "I can't deal with emotions and socializing all at once."

He leaned back and took advantage of the view. She had finally started to gain some weight back and it was thankfully filling out her bony frame. "We can skip. It's not like I've haven't done it before."

"No…" She turned her head out of the cushion. "No, I do want to meet them. Their dreams have me curious." She rolled over to her side. "Asuma and Kurenai aren't in an official relationship, are they?"

He shook his head. So his suspicions about them had been correct…

"Humph. Can you wake me up in a couple of hours? I know it's my fault, but I'm drained."

Kakashi laid his arm on her legs, contemplating, "How do I wake you up? How do _you_ even wake up?"

"I can sense people's dreams, stupid. When it comes sunrise, the dreams start disappearing, so I know what time it is. I can't know when everyone's awake."

He tapped his fingers on her calf. "You still didn't answer my first question."

Chiisai sighed and mumbled, "…Pain always gets the job done."

His eye skimmed over the purplish mark on her face. "I don't want to hurt you again," the ninja grumbled. "Pick something else."

Her head fell back into the couch. "Then you're going to have to find some other type of arousal, Farm Boy."

"Arousal?"

She could hear the implications in his tone. "No," she started to get up, "that's not what I meant!"

"I see…" He said mischievously. Kakashi moved her legs and sank on top of the curve of her spine, pinning her to the couch. He popped his fingers. "So something like this?"

His fingers danced up the sides of her rib cage. She arched her back, shouting, "Hey!" She choked back the laughter, but her lungs couldn't stop. Her body shook with giggles underneath the jonin. "Huh," he mused, "you're really ticklish, aren't you?"

"Shuttup. I can't breathe!"

Kakashi released her. Her body heaved underneath him as she fought for breath. He forgot how fragile she was. He slid off of her, allowing Chiisai to roll over. She closed her eyes and grabbed at her chest.

"Chiisai, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, noticing that Kakashi was distracted. "I…" She slid her knees up slowly, aiming to get in the perfect position. She panted, "I'm…"

Then Chiisai pounced on him, colliding with him and knocking both of them to the floor. She laughed as she propped her elbows on his chest. "I'm fine now."

His arms curled around her. "Playing my emotions to your benefit I see..."

"Sorry," she said, "but I have to beat your physical prowess somehow."

Kakashi sighed, "If you're going to keep on apologizing, you might as well do it more creatively." He pulled his mask down and brought his lips to hers. "Every time you want to say sorry, say it with a kiss."

"I'm sorry for a lot of things," she replied softly. Her hair fell over them as she said, "We'll be doing this all day."

"Precisely," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

Her finger absentmindedly traced his collarbone underneath his shirt. "Will your friends…like me?"

"Are you worried about that?" He rubbed her back and rolled his eye. "Gai already likes you. Of course they'll like you."

She didn't look at him. How was this man not even upset for what she did today? "How do you know?"

He simply stated, "They'll like anyone who can make me smile."

Chiisai couldn't help it. A hint of a grin showed on her face. "Me and my idiotic assumptions make you smile?"

"Kiss me and find out."

Of course, all he got was another slap.

END

_Thank you for the reviews and follows. It makes my heart happy! XD I hope this story is still somewhat interesting and not totally sporadic like the thoughts in my head. ^^_


	11. Celebration

"Farm Boy, I changed my mind. Let's skip."

Kakashi grabbed her hand before she could run away. "It's too late now, Little Tiger. We're already in front of the building." He glanced down at her form-fitted clothing, savoring the sight of her.

Chiisai didn't notice. "You sure they'll like me? I can barely socialize with you successfully." She ran a hand through her hair. "Did I cover the bruise?"

"Yes, it's covered. And don't worry," he smiled, "it's just my friends." The two were back to normal since the earlier incident, and he was thankful she was too anxious to think about her wrong conclusions earlier. She had indeed adored his surprise, though it had taken the rest of the day for her to accept he wasn't upset with her. She loved him (though she wouldn't admit it) and that's all he cared about, though he knew he would never deserve it.

Kakashi ruffled her hair and said, "Everything's going to be fine."

Once they came in they realized just how wrong he was.

The two stared at the room. "Um…Kakashi?" She gulped, "I'll be honest, I didn't think you had this many friends."

"Oh, I like this one already," A voice came from behind her. The purple haired kunoichi grabbed Chiisai by the shoulders and yelled to the crowd, "Hey, everyone! The lovebirds have arrived!"

The shinobis gave a cheer and held their drinks up. Anko grinned to Chiisai, "We couldn't pass up a chance to meet the woman who melted this stone-cold ninja. Did you know that one time he chopped off a man's head with his own sword? Cleanest slice I've ever seen! Hey, Genma! Give me another drink!" Anko slapped her butt, causing Chiisai to yelp in surprise. "If you ever wanna hear a story about your boyfriend, I got a few gory ones for you. Have fun!" She took another swig and sauntered off to the bar.

"Stay away from Anko," Kakashi muttered down to her. She nodded. Chiisai had seen enough of Anko's dreams to know that. Kakashi held her hand as he made his way through the crowd. He stopped on seeing a familiar green outfit. "Gai."

The ninja turned to them, his cheeks flushed from the sake in hand. "Eternal rival, you finally made it!"

Kakashi shrugged away from his drunken embrace. "Why did you invite the entire jonin class here?"

"No," he gestured, "I didn't do that. I invited the chunin and ANBU too!"

"I thought this was going to be just you, Asuma, and Kurenai." He shook his head. "Chiisai's not used to crowds."

"Everyone should celebrate love! And she looks fine! See," he pointed, "she's already made some friends!"

Kakashi turned back to Chiisai, but she was gone. A few ninjas had pulled her to the bar, where they were pouring her some sake. Kakashi started to go for her, but Tenzo stood beside him now, asking about his book-loving girlfriend. Kakashi shrugged in response to his friend while still keeping his eye on Chiisai.

Hopefully tonight wouldn't end in disaster.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Kotetsu began, "you have me curious. What occupation does the lover of our esteemed colleague have?"

Chiisai took the sake from him but didn't drink it. Their old dreams crossed her vision on seeing them, and she tried her best to stay calm. "I'm a librarian."

Izumo's eyes brightened. "A librarian?" He leaned towards his friend. "Did you ever picture Kakashi with a librarian?"

"I never pictured him with anyone." He turned back to Chiisai, who stared into the cup full of alcohol. "So you have no ninja skills at all? I bet you feel out of place."

"Kotetsu," Izumo scowled, "you can't just say that."

"No, he's right," Chiisai smiled. "I can't hit a side of a barn if I tried."

"Hey," Kotetsu grinned, "at least the woman's honest!"

She finally took a small sip, trying to appear casual. "So what do you two do?"

The black-haired chunin rolled his eyes and took a gulp. He slammed the cup down and replied, "Sometimes we sit at the gate, but most of the time we're the Hokage's errand-boys."

"Guarding the Hokage and the villagers is the best mission you can get," he scolded his comrade.

"Obviously," Kotetsu retorted to her, "Izumo here is the serious one."

"Someone has to be," the brunette replied. He leaned into Chiisai, saying, "Do you know how many times I've dragged this guy out of the Standby Station? The man takes no pride in his work."

"Hey, is this Kakashi's girlfriend?" Genma came up, his senbon sticking out of his mouth. "Whoa, how old are you?"

Another jumble of dreams hit her on seeing him. "…Twenty six."

"Damn, I bet Kakashi looks like a pedophile around you. You could pass for his student."

Chiisai frowned but didn't reply. The chattering noises in the bar assaulted her eardrums. Her eyes were trained on the people next to her, but all she could see in her mind were images from their past dreams. Her senses hit her from all angles, creating a flux that her body couldn't adjust too. And did she really look like a teenager?

"Oi, she doesn't look that young to me. Chiisai's a librarian."

Genma pulled up a stool. "Please tell me Kakashi used a librarian pick up line on you."

Kotetsu snorted, "Can you imagine him and his scary self using a pick up line on her?"

"How did you two meet anyway? You look too cute for someone like him. Actually, you look more like my type," Genma gave a playful wink. She raised an eyebrow, only half hearing their conversation.

"Oooh! I know!" Gai rushed up. "I was there! Oh wait, was I?" He placed a hand on his chin. "I distinctly remember…"

Gulping down the rest, Chiisai said, "We ran into each other."

"Oh, that's right," Gai nodded, though still unsure. His eyes brightened. "You walked right into Kakashi!"

Genma raised an eyebrow at Chiisai. "I'm surprised he didn't frighten you off."

"That's because I was there." Gai barked a laugh. "Why, I practically sat you two guys up!"

Izumo turned his attention to Chiisai as she accepted another glass. "What made you want to get with Kakashi? Was it the mask? I swear, why do the ladies love that?" He frowned as realization set in. "Wait, you've seen his face, haven't you?"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "They live together, baka. I'm sure she's seen his face and plenty of other things too..."

Chiisai wasn't sure if her face flushed from his comment or the alcohol. "Um…"

"What does he look like?"

"Teuchi and Ayame once told me he had the face carved by gods."

Chiisai absentmindedly took a drink of sake. Of course Ayame would say that, because her dreams showed it all the time. Crap, was she actually drinking alcohol voluntarily? Surely one or two glasses wouldn't do anything to her…Besides, she wasn't drinking to drown out the pain. She wasn't her mother.

_"How would you know anything?! You've never loved anyone and no one's ever loved you!"_

"So, Chiisai, what does he look like?"

She snapped her head up, the voices pulling her back out of her thoughts. She merely replied, "It's a trade secret."

"Oh, come on. Give us a clue!"

Chiisai emptied her second glass, the dry taste distracting her. She smiled, about to rebuttal, when dread washed over her. Eyes wide, she quickly stood and excused herself. Her vision blurred, and she sought to find the bathroom as laughter filled her ears. With so many noises and bodies around, she couldn't concentrate and pull out of it. It was likely the person dreaming was out drunk, and she was slugglishly falling into it.

Her legs wobbled, but she managed to stumble through the crowd and into the bathroom. Two women turned as she rushed into the nearest stall. She locked herself in right before she lost control.

Her head rammed into the side of the wall. Chiisai sank into the cold floor as the tremors begun. The last thing she heard was a knock on the stall.

The dream was incredibly vivid, and she fought through the rich colors that stung her eyes. Someone stood facing a wooden fence with a hot spring behind him. He was naked and with his back to her. Damn, not one of these dreams again. The man clearly was watching through a hole, gazing intently on the other side where the women were. He gave a sheepish giggle as blood dripped out his nose.

A knife appeared in her hand, and Chiisai aimed to wake the jonin up herself. But the ground suddenly shook beneath her feet, causing her to collapse to the ground. The dreamer was waking up, and the hot springs shattered into pieces, throwing her out.

Chiisai gasped for air, her eyes opening back into reality. She blinked several times, her mind still hazy as she struggled back into consciousness. Someone spoke to her, but it only sounded like buzzing in her ears.

"Shh, it's alright," a soothing voice called out.

Saliva blocked her airway, forcing her into a violent cough. The person sat her upright as her chest heaved. Finally able to breathe, Chiisai wiped the spit off her chin and sought the person holding her.

It was Kurenai. Her red eyes gazed down at her with concern. "Kakashi told us you were sick. Is this normal?"

She could only give a brief nod as she slowly processed her words. "…Thank you."

The kunoichi gave a soft smile. "Can you stand?"

Chiisai stared at the woman's red sleeve. Kurenai held Chiisai, her worry growing as she watched her. Finally, Chiisai muttered, "My motor functions sometimes…take a while." Chiisai glanced around, noticing she was in a bathroom. When did come in here? She couldn't remember.

Kurenai suggested, "You might want to lay off the alcohol if you're having seizures."

"Yeah," she caught her breath, "lesson learned."

Chiisai laid a hand on the wall as Kurenai helped her up. Her body wasn't fully operable, and she had to lean on the dark-haired kunoichi. Chiisai blinked in surprise when she saw the stall door partially ripped off its hinges.

Kurenai explained, "We thought you were dying. Yugao went to get Kakashi."

About that time, Kakashi opened the door, his eye casting a worried glance at Chiisai.

The kunoichi casted her eyes on him and said, "She's still recuperating. Just don't let her have any more alcohol."

Chiisai took a deep breath, trying to regain full control of her body. She pressed a shaky hand to him. "You're…in the lady's room…pervert."

"Sorry Kurenai, can you…?"

"I have to explain the stall door to the owner anyway." The woman nodded and gave Chiisai to him before heading out the bathroom.

"It was Ebisu. I woke him up."

Ebisu's dreams were about as bad as Jaraiya's. The man really shouldn't be teaching children. Chiisai pressed her head into his vest. "Thanks."

Wrapping his arms around her, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Chiisai pushed herself up from him, determined to walk.

He noticed her reddened cheeks. "How much sake did you drink?"

"Just two glasses." She held up her fingers.

"You've never drank before, have you? You're probably a lightweight."

"Is that…bad?" She took a step back, calculating how much her body could handle after the seizure.

Kakashi caught her as her knees buckled. "It means you can't drink anymore tonight."

"Well," she muttered back, "It's not like I'm a fan of alcohol anyway. Man, drunk dreams do not sit well with me. Can drunk dreams…make me drunk?"

"You sure you want to stay?"

The door opened. Anko stopped on seeing them together. She eyed Chiisai's slight shakiness (also noting her heavy breathing) and Kakashi's intense eye. They both were startled by her. Anko grinned as she regarded the broken stall. "You're gonna break the poor girl, Kakashi. Are your quickies always this rough?"

Leave it to Anko to say something like that. Chiisai flushed with embarrassment and was too stunned to reply. Kakashi simply let out a hesitant laugh, "Eh, it seems we've been caught in the act, Little Tiger."

Anko raised an eyebrow at the pet name. "You two are pretty horny bastards." She shrugged, "I can't say anything though. I'll probably fuck someone in the alley here late-"

Kakashi had already dragged Chiisai out the restroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The get-together had lasted a few hours until the ninjas finally started to leave. Asuma and Kurenai departed shortly after Chiisai's seizure. Kotetsu and Izumo had gotten into a friendly brawl, and were now slumped in a booth with the group. Anko had dragged who knows what poor ninja with her outside. A couple of shinobi sat at the bar, while a few had settled at a table. It seemed the chaos had finally breezed over.

Kakashi laid down the book in his hand and whispered in her ear, "You ready to go?"

Chiisai nodded sleepily to Kakashi as Gai rambled on about youth. "Oi, Gai," the jonin said. "Chiisai and I are heading out."

"What?" He slammed his hands on the table, rattling the empty glasses. "Unacceptable! I have to tell her about the first time we met!"

"Eh, she wouldn't want to hear that," Kakashi replied. "She already knows I was a jerk."

"Was?" She raised an eyebrow. The sake had relaxed her, letting her converse with ease. Chiisai elbowed Kakashi with a smirk. "How about still is?"

"You're the only one that could get away with saying that," Genma said to her. "And frankly, I'm jealous."

Kakashi tugged on her hair. "Oh, she won't get away with it later."

She playfully teased back. "Jerk."

"Hey, we're here to celebrate the blossoming of love," Gia protested. "You all can't leave without showing us a kiss first!"

Kotetsu muttered to Izumo, "I heard they did more than that in the lady's room…"

"Eh, yeah, kiss." Genma grinned, "Pull down his mask while you're at it, Chiisai!"

Kakashi and Chiisai both glanced at each other. He raised his eyebrow in question. Chiisai leaned toward him, her hands coming up to his face. Getting the picture, he tilted his head down as her fingers curled around his mask.

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

Chiisai gave a mischievous smile as she yanked the fabric down. Kakashi pulled his book up at the same time, blocking the view from everyone. The only thing the audience's eyes met were the front and back cover of Icha Icha Paradise. "Aw, c'mon!"

Chiisai smiled into his lips. Kakashi drew her face to him with his free hand, wanting it to last longer. His tongue darted between her teeth, and her mouth parted in response as heat rushed through her body. He tasted like sake, but it wasn't the alcohol that intoxicated her…

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room!"

They broke away, and Kakashi jerked his mask back up. He twirled a finger around her hair. "Sorry," he smiled, "I guess I got carried away."

Genma sighed at the two. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're one lucky bastard."

Never in his life had Kakashi thought himself a lucky person. Chiisai was full of complications, but as he gazed down at her smiling, all he could say was, "…I know."

END

_Sorry, I know I already published one this week but I'm so awkwardly happy and loving right now that I wanted to go ahead and post it! I'm really like Gai right now because my sister just had her first baby and I'm like, "Love is a beautiful thing! Come look at this baby my sister and her husband made!" Of course, I'm still trying to fathom that a small human being just came out of her… But yeah, yay for love!_

_Aaaaand, please review so I know if you dislike it or like it please. If you dislike it, please explain why so I know and vice versa! I have no idea what ya'll think and I'm the only one that looks at this before it goes on the internet. I'm kinda walking blind._


	12. Sleep

"Come no, Small Tiger. You can't fall asleep in that."

She flopped down in the bed face first. "Yes I can," she mumbled into the pillow. "I just had another drunk seizure and I'm too tired to change clothes."

He took off his gloves and replied, "Should I change them for you?"

"No, I don't want you looking at me." She pulled the pillow over her head and accused, "You have a scar fetish."

"False. I love your body, which just happens to have scars."

Chiisai sat up and reached for him. "Let me see yours."

"Hmm?"

Yanking him by the arm, she asked, "Can I see it?"

He fell into the bed with her. Chiisai reached for his face, but he leaned away. "Why?"

"You kissed all of my scars today," she mumbled. "I wanna kiss yours."

He untied the headband and let his hair fall over his eyes. "You're being oddly affectionate."

Chiisai patted him on the head, taking a moment longer to feel the softness of his hair. "I have come to the conclusion that drunk dreams get me drunk." Her finger now traced over the line, touching its rough texture. Kakashi watched her study his face. Her eyebrows drew together slightly as she pursed her lips in concentration. Slowly, she pressed her mouth to his scar and pulled back.

The moment of intimacy had passed and now he frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

One eye was squinched up while the other was closed. "How do you keep only one eye opened all the time? No wonder your eyelid droops."

He wrapped his arms around her, untying the ribbon around her jacket. "My eyelid does not droop." Her petite body was trapped under his built frame and he couldn't help but wish he was undressing her for a reason other than sleep.

"Yeah," she poked his vest. "It does. It's why you look so lazy."

"Here," He pulled at her sleeve, "just take this off…"

She hiccupped and proceeded to accuse, "Farm Boy, are you trying to get me naked? Remember the contract. No sexual intercourse of any kind will be tolerated."

"I'm trying to get you changed." He frowned, "It wouldn't hurt to brush your teeth either."

Throwing her shirt at him, she continued, "I'm too tired to exercise."

He caught the article of clothing and discarded it. "Now," he moved to her waist, "just take your pants off…"

Chiisai bent her leg up. "How come I have to change but you don't?"

"Fine." He yanked off the clothes on his torso. "See? Now we're both changing clothes."

She grinned as she surveyed his exposed body. "Good."

He flattened his brows. "You just wanted to see me shirtless, didn't you?"

"Well," she gestured, "you're seeing me shirtless!"

Kakashi skimmed over her torso. Her skin no longer stretched over her rib cage, but she still needed to gain a few more pounds. "You're wearing a bra. Are you not brushing your teeth? You still have your make-up on."

She burrowed even more into the sheets and released a noise that he took as a 'no.'

Kakashi sighed. He left to brush teeth and came back in. Her back was to him, and he went ahead and changed into pajama pants. Kakashi found it humorous that she would sleep like that. Every morning she purposely went to the bathroom to change and now here she was shameless in her underwear. When he sat on the bed, she still faced the windowsill, her hand holding a picture frame.

Chiisai whispered, "Do you miss them? Team 7?"

He leaned closer, looking at the old picture. "…Yes. They're under each Sannin now. The three of them are all growing up and getting stronger, but I can't help but worry about them…Especially Sasuke."

"You couldn't have stopped him. You know that, right?" Her finger traced the rim of the frame. "Itachi was everything to Sasuke, and after what happened…." She tapped a finger on the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke's lost right now, but he'll find his way back eventually. Uchiha's like to think they can do everything on their own, but it never works out in the end. Naruto will make Sasuke see that."

He gazed down at the picture, lost in his memories. "You sound like you know for sure."

"You know," she tilted her head to him, "the dreams I've seen help me see the big picture."

Kakashi turned off the light and came back to bed. As always, he wrapped his arm around her, her presence a comfort in the darkness. She shifted against him, and her bare skin brushed against his. A shiver ran through him as he tried to regain control of his body. Kakashi groaned inwardly. Why did he ever sign that contract?

She tapped his chest. "Hey, Farm Boy."

"Hmm."

"I enjoyed tonight. I mean, I am an idiot for what happened today, and I'm still surprised you're not mad…but tonight made me feel like my father was wrong from the very beginning. I never trusted a ninja or anyone because of him, so it was second nature for forever. But tonight…I kinda like ninjas now."

"Good." He rested his chin on top of hair. "But don't like them too much, especially Genma. I think he enjoys you more than he should."

She tilted her head up to kiss him. "Night."

"Oi," he scrunched his nose. "You didn't brush your teeth."

"Can't handle my breath?" She moved closer and breathed into his face. It was sour sake that assaulted his nostrils.

"Gross." He pushed her head away with a hand.

Giggling, she flipped over and faced the wall. "Ha, goodnight Faaarm Booooy." She closed her eyes and then instantly opened them. "Wait, what if I have a nightmare?"

"You're not going to have a nightmare."

"Crap," she sat up and pushed her hair back. "I can't go to sleep. What if it wasn't the pills? What if I hurt you?"

He pushed her back down beside him. "The only thing you're going to hurt me with is your breath." He curled his arm around her and avoided a mouth full of her hair. "Sleep."

"Okay. Do you like cuddling with me?"

"Sleep."

She kicked her foot against his shin. "Faarm Boooy. Do you like cuddling?"

He brought his leg up and plopped it on top of hers. "Sleep."

"Errghh," she pulled away from him, but his leg and arm held her in place. Kakashi, with his eyes still closed, smiled into her hair. "Yes, I like it." Pause. "Now sleep."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She could feel it.

He was having a nightmare.

Chiisai's doppelgangers instantly vanished from the other dreams. She took in a sharp intake as their experiences hit her at once. Her body twitched. She hadn't adapted to the ninja technique and the nightmares the clones absorbed hit her at once. Plus, she was still a bit buzzed from earlier.

Focusing her energy, she pushed away the emotional assault and called up his mind. The dream bubble appeared before her and she stepped through it into his dream.

His chidori had already gone through her chest.

Chiisai pressed her hands to the ground, and the images blurred as they were sucked into her. She groaned as the nightmare seeped into the surface of her skin. Flexing her hand, Chiisai pushed forward a different scenery, trading her emotions for his.

Lungs straining, Chiisai picked herself up and fought for stability. Kakashi was already by her side. "You didn't have to do that," his voice came out ragged.

"Yes, I did," she gasped back. Her eyes found his.

It broke her to see him like this. The most capable jonin in Konoha could only be brought down by one thing: his mind. Chiisai did the same thing to him that he always did with her. Her hands pressed against the sides of his face, and she wiped his tears away. He flinched but didn't pull back.

She whispered, "It's okay."

"No, it's not." He squeezed his eyes shut. "It wasn't Rin. It was you."

"What you're experiencing is normal," she explained softly. "You've been thinking of me more recently and it's mixing your past and present together. People have dreams like that all the time." Chiisai stroked the side of his face and reassured him, "It's only a reflection of your fears, not a declaration of your future."

"Chiisai-"

She gently scolded, "Don't sulk like that when I'm here alive and well, Farm Boy." She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the portal. "C'mon, I've got to show you something."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look, after all I've done to you, you deserve to know everything. I'm going to show you…And you won't like some of it. But I want you to know what I can do." She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't say anything, okay?"

Kakashi only nodded.

Chiisai took a deep breath and turned away. "I've stopped mind hopping. My father had an easier route, and that's what made me change the dream world system." The dream tree appeared, the usual bubbles of images blooming like fruit. "These are dreams of people right now within my range." Her eyes narrowed. "But there's something else."

The woman pressed her hands into the tree, making the connection needed. Her shoulders relaxed, and she exhaled as she melded with the dream world. More bubbles appeared on the tree, the usual blank canvases of people awake or in a different part of the sleep cycle.

Sweat beaded her forehead. Her chakra dwindled at the task, and she said to him, "The dream world gives me access to people's dreams, which are directly linked to a person's mind. If I concentrate hard enough, I'm able to connect with them somehow. I have access to everyone's mind. But that's not all either."

She lifted a hand, and the tree faded. In its stead was a circular map of Konoha. The bubbles shrunk and drifted across the grid before settling into each respective location. "I can sense where they're at too. I don't how, but I can pinpoint their energy proportionately with the layout in reality. Some people don't show up though, like Danzo. They've somehow shielded their mind from detection. And recently…"

The map zoomed outside the village, close to the forest of death. One mind appeared that showed grey at the surface. "I've been working on expanding my limits. That's how I found the Iwagakure spies a few days ago. There's more of them, but I can't widen my range enough to get to them."

"We need to report this to the Hokage."

"I know," she nodded, "but first I want you to see how I apprehend them." The bubble grew larger, appearing as a bleak doorway before her. She pressed her hands against the mind. Her chakra manifested in her hands, a bright light radiating the more she pressed into the barrier. A _crack _rifted through the air as streams of white splintered into the blockade. With another hefty push from Chiisai, the wall disintegrated. Struggling for breath, Chiisai straightened and took his hand. Kakashi followed her through the portal.

"We've come through the back door of his mind, so he doesn't know we're here yet."

She placed both hands on the ground and emitted more of her chakra. Scrolls appeared around them, unraveling to the floor. With a trembling breath, Chiisai concentrated her energy. Like Kakashi's nightmare, the scrolls were absorbed into her body, where the information hit her like a punch. The shock surprised her due to her inexperience and the rest of the scrolls disappeared. She was thrown back, and Kakashi caught her.

He frowned. "You just took information."

"Yeah. This guy is an Iwagakure spy scouting the area. They're trying to infiltrate the Leaf Village. There's a lot of them but he wasn't told what the mission was about." She shook her head. "I couldn't get anything else."

The air shuddered around him and Chiisai muttered a curse. She forced herself away from Kakashi as the ground shook beneath their feet. "He's about to kick us out. Hold on."

She widened her stance and closed her eyes. Kakashi watched as darkness spread from her feet like a shadow over the mind. The blackness cloaked the vast space, leaving Kakashi and Chiisai untouched in the chilled atmosphere. The air gradually quieted under the shadows. "Okay," she breathed, "he's out for a while."

"…You've used up a lot of your chakra." She turned back to him, his Sharingan almost glowing in the dark. The sight triggered something, and in a flash her mind envisioned two glowing red eyes…each with black four-point pinwheels. Her heart fluttered at the image, but it was already lost in the sea of her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Yeah, I know." Chiisai dragged herself to him. "A leaf ninja will find him in a couple of hours. Let's go. I've got more to show you."

"There's more…?"

"It doesn't require chakra." She and Kakashi walked back into the dream world. The dream tree was gone, leaving a valley of red spider lilies. Damn, why did flowers always reflect her emotions? Chiisai sighed and finally turned back to face Kakashi. Her eyes gazed at the flowers and her voice barely rose above a whisper. "Farm Boy, this… You know what I did to my father, but my mother…"

"It was a suicide, Chiisai. It wasn't your fault."

She closed her eyes, hating the words that came out. "But it was."

"Don't-"

The scenery changed, though it was still the dream world. "After I put my father in a coma…My mother thought I did it on purpose, and she wouldn't talk to me in reality. So the night before she…Well…"

Kakashi and Chiisai now stood in the middle of her memory.

"_It was an accident," she shook her head. Reaching for her mother, Chiisai said, "I didn't mean to-"_

_She jerked away, sickened by her gesture. "You put him in a coma! You're not my daughter," Her mother snarled, "you're a monster!"_

_Chiisai's eyes widened. Tears stained her eyes and her hands tightened into fists. She reputed, "I'm the monster?! Who was the one that beat you without remorse? He was a tyrant and traitor to the village! He made our lives hell!"_

_"He is my husband and you're father! Now get out of my dream, you bitch!"_

_Chiisai raked a hand through her hair and yelled, "Dammit- I'm glad he's in a fucking coma! I came here because you're too drunk during the day to even respond, mother! I didn't mean for all of this to happen! I just want you to see-"_

_"I love him!" Her mother screamed. "How would you know anything?! You've never loved anyone and no one's ever loved you!" She spat. "You caused all of this! You're what has torn this family apart!"_

_Chiisai was taken aback. Her mother fumed before her with no regrets hidden in her eyes. Bitterly, the girl whispered, "I hope you drink yourself to death. I hope you end up like him and leave me be forever."_

The scene changed to a small kitchen, but the memory was even darker than the first.

"_No, please please please no." Chiisai crouched beside her pale mother, who sat limp in the chair. Empty bottles of liquor were strewn on the floor. The teenage girl pressed her finger to her mother's wrist. There was barely a pulse and she wouldn't wake up._

"_Please…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!" Chiisai desperately whispered. No matter how many times she shook her mother, the body didn't move. A sobbed escaped her and she repeated over and over, "I didn't mean what I said…I didn't mean…"_

The memory faded, leaving Kakashi gaping at Chiisai. She whispered, "My mother went into a coma from alcohol poisoning. She had drunk so much over the years her liver couldn't take it anymore after that. She ended up drinking herself to death, which was exactly what I told her to do." The ninja continued to watch her as she went on. "What I say to a person in their mind can stick to them. In the dream world, what you believe you create, remember? I influence their minds to where they believe in what I say…And then they create it."

"Chiisai…"

She turned away from him, afraid to see the emotions his eye would betray. "I've been remembering things. I could interrogate someone, erase their memories, and then make them believe nothing happened. That's what I did under the Third...And that's what I did to Danzo's spy a few days ago." She paused. "It's not something I enjoy doing. And don't worry, it doesn't have an effect on you because of the Sharingan."

He frowned. "That ability is like a genjutsu."

"Kind of. Back when you were in ANBU, you spied on the Uchiha Clan, right? The Third feared a civil war would eventually happen. I tried to prevent that, but my influence didn't work against Sharingan users. I could only persuade those without it, but it only caused more disorder within the clan."

The jonin took a step forward. "Chiisai, when Inoichi got into your mind yesterday, he saw something."

She glanced up. "What?"

"You and Itachi…And Uchiha Shisui. Shisui possessed an ability similar to yours with his Sharingan. It was called Kotoamatsukami. He could put someone under a genjutsu and manipulate them without anyone realizing it."

"I…I don't remember him." She closed her eyes, wondering why her skin tingled at the name. "But…it sounds like…"

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her reaction. "I think Itachi and Shisui helped you. But you don't remember. Why is that?"

Sighing, she revealed, "I can't access a part of my memories. It's intentionally being blocked by my own chakra."

"Your own mind won't let you in?"

"I would show you, but I don't think I have enough experience to do that and get you back inside your mind. My chakra's kind of unstable at the moment. And Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

She still couldn't look at him. "Are you…"

Kakashi placed his hand on her head. He looked down at her and said, "Chiisai, I've seen a lot in my shinobi life. What you just showed me doesn't make me think less of you."

She moved away from him and replied, "My powers can easily be a threat. I showed you because if something ever happens-"

He remained emotionless. "Do you think something will happen?"

Chiisai crossed her arms as if to protect herself. "With me, anything's possible."

He didn't deny it, but only said, "I have faith in you."

She blinked in surprise. Why did everyone suddenly have faith in her nowadays? "…Why?"

"I've seen the fire in your heart, Little Tiger. Why wouldn't I have faith?"

His smile brought her joy and pain at the same time, conflicting her heart even more. "I'm sorry for-"

"Nu-uh," he tsked down at her. "Remember? If you're going to say sorry…"

Sighing, she rose on her toes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The awkwardness of the situation made her mutter, "Is this going to be a tradition now?"

"I like it." He brought his lips to hers. "I'm sorry for a few things myself, so…"

He kissed her again. His hands roamed over her body, and she gasped in surprise. Chiisai broke away. "…Remember the contract."

His mouth grazed her neck and he smiled, "The contract didn't say anything about the dream world now, did it?"

"Reign in your testosterone, Farm Boy." But her body deceived her words and she gasped at the heat her body received. He nibbled her earlobe and smiled, "I think you like it."

"No," she croaked, "I don't."

"Then why haven't you flung me back with a gust of wind?"

Damn, he was a perceptive one. The more he touched her the harder it was to have self control. "…Because I can't think straight around you."

"Mhmm." He pressed his lips to hers again, and she didn't resist.

But after a few seconds their kissing grew more persistent. Hunger surfaced, and they both pressed harder against one another. Desire etched into them, their breaths shortening as they sought more. Two layers of fabric was what separated the two, but it was still too much. Kakashi yanked off her shirt. His hands trailed down her back, lighting a spark with each caress on her skin. Before Chiisai realized it she was on the ground with Kakashi on top of her.

"Chiisai," he whispered her name at the hollow of her throat. The contract was forgotten and only pleasure filled their thoughts. She tilted her head to bring his mouth back to hers. The taste of him was insatiable and she couldn't help but crave more.

But as he murmured her name again, she remembered:

"_Chiisai." He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

Her heart quaked as the memory disappeared. Her eyes widened, desperate to find the image again. But it was gone as quick as it came. And now she was aware of what was happening. The longing invoked by Kakashi had been shunned from her and forced her out of the moment. She suddenly felt...guilty.

Chiisai held a hand to Kakashi's chest and panted, "I should really get you back into your mind."

His fingers tangled in her hair as his lips grazed hers covetously. "Will you follow me there?"

Chiisai shook her head but couldn't bring herself to reject him. "What do you want to dream about?"

"You."

"I'll breathe you a dream then."

His voice was low as he brushed her hair back. "…Can you breathe it to life for me too?"

She understood the meaning behind his words. Chiisai stared around at the dream world, noticing the white Sagiso flowers circling them. With a faint smile, she finally replied, "…I'll try my best."

END

_Ya'll care for the lengthiness this fanfic will have? This story could really be a 2-parter. (Heads up: I love writing about love but this won't have anything too explicit…unless you want lemon?) Also, happy or sad ending? Leave input and feel free to ask questions! _

_Brenda: I know, I'm so excited to be an aunt and I'm glad you enjoyed two in one week! XD_

_Hanakotoda according to wikipiedia : Red spider lilies: Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment; __Sagiso flowers: My thoughts will follow you into your dreams_


	13. I'm Fine

He poked her cheek. Yelled her name. Clapped his hands next to her ear. Tickled her side. He even licked her shoulder a couple of times.

Nothing.

Chiisai lay curled on her side, her hair over her face. He pulled down the sheets and rolled her on her back. Nothing.

He kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, lips…trailed the tips of his fingers down the sides of her face…

Still nothing.

Kakashi sighed and fell back on to the mattress. He gazed over at Chiisai, determined to think of something. Of course, there were some things he could try, but Chiisai would never talk to him again if he did those. His eye watched her as the wheels turned in his head. Most people considered him a genius in the ninja world, and he couldn't even come up with a solution to wake her up. But Kakashi was distracted the more he watched her. Brown strands of hair hung over her face, glinting auburn under the sunlight that peeked in through the curtain. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes shut as she wandered in the dream world. The ninja pulled Chiisai's hair back, enjoying the sight of her in his bed. He smiled. He enjoyed the sight of her in his bed even more _half-naked_.

"…Are you watching me sleep?"

He blinked down at her. "Yes."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "That's so creepy."

He furrowed his brow as confusion crossed his face. "Did that wake you up?"

"I could feel your creepy eye on me in the dream world, Farm Boy." She moved to her side and faced him. "It was like some foreboding presence casting a shadow over me."

"Wait," he propped himself up on his elbow. "You felt that but didn't feel anything else?"

"Why should I? Wait," she squinted, "what did you do?"

He shrugged with an innocence she didn't believe. "Nothing."

Chiisai sat up and finally realized why she was cold. She let out a cry and grabbed the sheets. Covering herself, she yelled, "Why am I in my underwear?!"

"You don't remember last night?"

"I had another seizure on the way home and…And…the dream…" Her eyes widened even more. What they did in the dream world was one thing….but in reality…No, she wasn't comfortable in reality yet to do anything of that sort_. _Their little escapades of lust needed to stop before it got out of hand. Or had it already? She squeaked, "Did we…?"

He smiled as his index finger traced the side of her arm. "You're a very alluring drunk, Small Tiger. You couldn't keep your hands off me I'm afraid…And you ripped up the contract before I could do anything. Your nickname serves you well in bed."

She pulled the sheets over her head. It was worse than she thought. "The one time I get drunk…"

He tapped her shoulder through the sheet. "Yo."

"I don't want to talk to you! I feel so violated…Oh god…" She felt like throwing up.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm joking."

"You're…?" Furious, she threw the sheets off and yelled, "You asshole!"

He laughed as she tackled him. Why was it so fun messing with her?

"That is not funny, Farm Boy."

He caught her wrists. "I find it quite hilarious."

"I personally weaved you a pleasant dream and this is the thanks I get?"

His eye narrowed. Chiisai raised an eyebrow as he stilled. Kakashi glanced at the window above them and then back at her.

Damn…not another spy.

She pressed her forehead to his bare chest, hating Danzo. It only took a couple of days for him to realize his spy was no longer spying then. She didn't even feel the ninja's presence before she woke up.

Kakashi kissed her nose. "You should take a shower and I'll fix breakfast. We need to run a couple of errands today," he said casually.

She pushed herself up. "I guess I should wash the dishes then," she sighed. Chiisai stood up and just then felt coolness on her skin. She frowned, "Hey, why does my shoulder feel wet?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sensei, is that his girlfriend?"

Asuma pulled his cigarette out and nodded, "Yeah, that's her."

Ino glanced at the two walking down the street. "Sakura said she was odd. She doesn't look that sick though."

He remembered Kurenai's words from last night. The jonin shrugged, "She has some type of illness, but she manages pretty well. She suits Kakashi."

Choji frowned, "She looks nice, but she could use a few meals. What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"Eh, I could care less." Nevertheless, the boy sneaked a peek at the couple. The woman glared at her hand which was interlaced with Kakashi's. The jonin laughed at her response, which only made her more frustrated.

The blonde stared. "He actually looks…happy?"

Choji ate a handful of chips and offered the bag to his friend. "Yeah, it doesn't look natural on him. Naruto would have a hay day if he were here."

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed a chip. "Love is so weird."

"You're just jealous, Shikamaru." Ino elbowed him.

He placed his hands behind his head. "As if. Love is too much of a hassle. Right, Sensei?"

"Maybe." He blew a puff of smoke and watched his passing friend. A dark-haired kunoichi came to mind and he smiled, "but it's worth it in the end."

"Ooh, Sensei, who's the lucky girl?" Ino grinned.

Asuma's eyes widened. Nearly choking on his cigarette, he gave a hesitant laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai closed her eyes, stopping the past dreams of people near her from flooding her vision. She took a deep breath, and Kakashi squeezed her hand.

She hated the grocery store.

Kakashi pointed. "Do we need this?"

Chiisai shook her head. "If she sees something like this, she'll just lay down in a cardboard box instead."

"Dogs are so much easier," he sighed. Chiisai frowned again and turned away from someone passing them by. His thumb traced the top of her wrist, distracting her from the old dreams haunting her.

How could a simple movement fill her with desire? Chiisai changed the focus of her thoughts and asked, "What do you have in your hand?"

He observed, "Well, in one is your hand. The other is cat food."

She took the container from him and placed it back on the shelf. "C'mon, do you really think she'd eat that goop?"

"Purrhaps."

She wasn't amused. Kakashi pointed at another can of cat food, but she only shook her head. His shoulders slumped. "This is too much work."

"Here," she suggested, "let me do the shopping for Tomorokoshi. You just get the rest of the stuff. And can you get mochi ice cream?"

"No. I shouldn't have let you eat that whole box the other night."

Chiisai removed her hand from his and pouted, "But it's on sale…"

"You," he scolded, "need to eat healthier. You're not doing your body any favors eating sweets."

"Then at least get some spices." She grabbed a can of wet food and muttered under her breath, "Your cooking is as bland as your personality sometimes."

His shoulders slumped once more. "You know I can hear that, right?"

She already walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"First the grocery store and now the training ground?" Chiisai crossed her arms. "When do you train anyway?"

He huffed, "When you're at work."

She pulled down the gloves on her hands, despising the coldness that entered her lungs. "Oh." She was agitated at him but couldn't help enjoy his presence, making her even more agitated. To distract herself, she asked with annoyance, "Why do you stand like that?"

He glanced down at himself, but couldn't find anything wrong. "What do you mean?"

She copied his pose and shifted her weight to one foot. "You either stand like this, or like this." She slumped her shoulders, tilted her pelvis forward, and shoved her hands in her pockets. "It's either the sassiest or laziest stance on earth."

He only shrugged in response. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, the only sign showing his anxiety. "I want you to meet a few friends."

Chiisai glanced at him as she asked, "How many friends do you actually have? Wait," she frowned, "you're summoning-"

The jonin had already drawn blood from his hand and made the appropriate hands signs. He slammed his palm to the ground. Chiisai took a step back as the smoke cleared. Eight ninja hounds appeared, glancing curiously around them.

"Eh, Kakashi," Pakkun greeted. "Long time no see. What's the problem?"

"No problem," he replied. "I just want you to meet someone." Kakashi gestured to Chiisai.

"Who's the woman?" Akino jogged up to her and sniffed. "She has some of your scent on her."

Pakkun turned back to his summoner. "Kakashi, you've found yourself a mate finally?"

Akino noted, "She smells more like books!"

Eyes wide, Chiisai stammered, "Uh…Hi."

The ninken were upon her. Intimidated, Chiisai stepped back, where she clashed against a tree and slid to the ground. The hounds surrounded her, their tails wagging as they sniffed every part of her body accessible.

The pug climbed into her lap lazily. "I'm Pakkun."

She gave an uncertain smile at his gruff voice. "Uh...I'm Chiisai."

"The one with the sunglasses is Akino," he pointed with his paw. "And then there's Bull, Bisuke, Urushi, Uhei, Shiba, and Guruko."

She glanced at each dog, trying to remember their order. "That's a lot of names…But it's nice to meet you all," Chiisai offered politely.

Pakkun sat down on her thighs and explained, "In honor of you being Kakashi's mate, I'm letting you do something rare have ever done."

Her eyes widened. What the heck was he talking about? "Um…I'm not really-"

Pakkun held his leg up. "You can feel the pads of my feet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wha..."

"Don't be shy." He leaned closer. "I promise they're soft and supple."

"Okay…" She glanced at Kakashi, who seemed to be enjoying the scene. Her fingers traced over the pink skin. Her eyes brightened and she laughed, "Whoa, they really are soft."

The dogs grinned at her response and trotted even closer. Their tongues assaulted the sides of her face, coating her in slobbery kisses. Shielding herself proved fruitless, and she made sure to keep her mouth closed. Eventually Kakashi had to come and get them off of her.

"I think they like you," he mused.

"I didn't know ninken were so openly loving…Very unlike cats." She scratched behind Bull's ear, pretending to not mind the dog saliva that coated her face.

Pakkun stood next to Kakashi. "Since you don't need us for a mission, we have requested…"

"Hmm?"

Akino butted in. "Can Chiisai play with us?"

Chiisai raised her hands up. "No really, that won't be necessary…" After all, she was really a cat person.

Kakashi placed a hand on her back and offered, "Don't be modest, Chiisai." He smiled down at his ninken as he pushed her to them. "Of course you can."

The dogs wagged their tails as they drug her away. She turned her head back and seethed, "I hate you."

He chuckled at the sight of her with the crowd of ninken. Trusting his hounds, Kakashi settled down in the shade and pulled out his favorite book. He liked being with her of course, but sometimes it was nice just having some personal time…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai glanced at the ninken, having no idea what to do. "So…What do you all want to play? I'll be honest, I'm not used to this sort of thing."

Pakkun glanced up at her. "Do you know any ninjutsu or taijutsu?"

She held Bisuke in her arms and he nuzzled her with affection. "No, I'm not a ninja."

"Hmm…" The pug walked around her. "And Kakashi hasn't taught you anything?"

"Nope." The dog placed his snout under her hand, wanting her to pet him. She obliged and continued, "I can't use ninjutsu anyway because of…of my condition."

Pakkun turned to his comrades to discuss the matter. After a short while of debating and Chiisai awkwardly standing with Bisuke, the pug finally turned around. "Change of plans, Chiisai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi finally closed the book. After all, he couldn't only read just one chapter. Glancing around, he noticed no one was in sight. He scratched his head. Where could they have possibly…

"Kakashi!" Akino bounded up to him.

The jonin bolted up. "What's wrong?"

"Come and look!"

Perplexed by his happy demeanor, Kakashi followed the ninken through the woods. The dog bounded up to the others, but the ninja lingered behind when he saw her.

Her jacket was cast aside in the cool air. The ninken ran up to her one by one. Chiisai blocked their assault, and launched a counter attack on each ninja hound that came at her. Her moves were simple but nevertheless effective. The determination shown in her eyes, and she let out a grunt as she took a blow. She was thrown back but hurriedly scrambled to her feet and stood in a defensive stance. Her chest rose and fell the more she darted back and forth between the ninken. Chiisai had no upper body strength, but she had taken advantage of her small frame to move quickly between dog jabs.

Odd. Her Taijutsu was the level of a genin. A bit sloppy here and there, however, she surprisingly had good reflexes when it came to fighting.

That is until Bull jumped on her. The woman let out a yelp and fell. She laughed as the large dog licked her face. Kakashi walked towards them as she stood up.

"Surely you didn't learn all that in the past hour."

She jumped at his voice. Placing her hands behind her, she said, "…You're ninken are good trainers."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Chiisai sighed, "so maybe I got some help while a few ninja were asleep. You were always griping about how I only knew one move, so I thought I should learn something else."

Kakashi was impressed. To see for himself, he adjusted his speed and threw a fist at her. She saw his shoulder move in time and blocked it successfully. "Good," he noted. "However…" His foot curled around the back of her ankle and pulled. "You need to widen your stance a bit more to better absorb the impact."

"Eh, Kakashi," Pakkun said, "this was fun."

Chiisai grunted as her knees buckled. Kakashi caught her and noted her clammy skin. The ninja dogs glanced up at her worriedly. The ninja sighed, "You over-exerted yourself."

"Pfft, I'm fine," she said with forced cheerfulness. She pulled away from him and stumbled towards her jacket. Guruko grabbed it with his mouth and offered it to her. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Chiisai," Akino said. "We forgot that you were sick."

"No, no," she patted him on the head. "I'm not that sick. Besides, I was having a lot of fun with you all anyway," the woman grinned down at him as she put on her jacket. Admittedly she had missed running every morning, and the intense soreness in her muscles was a good reminder to get in shape. "Thanks for going so easy on me."

"I think that's enough play time for today," Kakashi said.

"We should go then," Pakkun stretched. The dogs gathered around Chiisai, saying their goodbyes with nuzzles and licks. She smiled down at them before they poofed away. Who knew dogs were so nice? Was she turning into a dog person now? Damn all this forced socialization. It was starting to have an effect on her. Was she becoming, shall she dare say it, an extrovert?

"They didn't even say bye to me," Kakashi said with disappointment.

"Well, they're used to you," she simply stated. Chiisai walked by him, keeping her head down. The jonin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see."

She sighed and held up her hand. He pulled off her glove, and she cringed as the fabric scraped her wounds. Her knuckles barely had any skin left. "Now sit."

Groaning, she reluctantly obeyed. Kakashi took her hand in his as he surveyed the damage. "You're skin's so soft it probably fell away at first contact."

"You think I have soft skin?"

"Uh…Well…" He looked away. "It's certainly not calloused like mine."

"I handle books, not kunais."

"Your other hand looks banged up too."

"Ha, my body's just trying to match my face," she smiled. He frowned at her, scanning the bruise hidden under her make-up. Her eyes widened at his expression, and she quickly corrected, "I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke, a poorly conceived joke." This was why she never socialized. Nope, it seemed introversion really was her true calling.

"Poorly indeed," Kakashi sighed.

She drew her hand back before he could bandage it. "I'm fine, Farm Boy. I'll just clean it when I take a shower." Chiisai hastily got to her feet, embarrassed at her efforts in conversation. The quickness of her movement made her dizzy and she struggled to keep standing. Kakashi watched her as she took a deep breath.

Chiisai stepped forward as her body shook. Her adrenaline rush was long gone, and she fell to the ground. The jonin casually walked up and stood beside her.

"C'mon Small Tiger, you said you were fine."

She muttered a curse at his mockery and forced herself up. Her mind refused to listen to her body's protest, and Chiisai willed herself to move. Blood dribbled down her fingers as she trembled with each stride. Kakashi continued to observe her persistence. Chiisai found herself eating a face full of dead grass. She placed her palms on the ground, resisting defeat. He crouched beside her, making no intention of helping her. Kakashi said in her ear, "I thought you said you were fine."

Gritting her teeth, she managed, "I am."

"Then why can't you get up?"

With a snarl, Chiisai commanded her shaky limbs to push off the ground. In a daze, she managed to stumble a good fifteen meters. Kakashi lazily trudged beside her with book in hand. And then she finally crumbled for the last time. He didn't even put the novel down. "Are you ready to admit you're not fine?" She didn't reply.

He turned a page in _Icha Icha Paradise_. "I can do this all day."

Her fingers clenched into the dirt as she muttered, "Fine."

"Hmm?"

Chiisai hit her head against the brown grass. Her body lost the tension between her muscles as she gave in. "…I'm not fine."

The jonin put the book away. He sunk down beside her and commented, "Don't let your pride stop people from helping you when you need it. It's insulting to the ones who care about you."

No reply.

Kakashi sighed and made her roll over. "Don't look so pitiful." When she continued to remain unmoving, the ninja crouched over her to make sure she wasn't unconscious. When he felt her forehead, Chiisai brought her face up to his. His eye found hers as she kissed him. Nothing was said, but no words were needed. Kakashi helped her up into a sitting position, understanding her apology. Reaching back in his vest pocket, he pulled out some small medical supplies. Chiisai kept quiet, her dark eyes downcast. The ninja unrolled the bandage and took her bleeding hand in his. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

END

_In my efforts to avoid studying I have once again dove into fanfiction. I've written four extra chapters in a week! Now, if only I can somehow redirect my focus back to finals. Why can't I harness this energy into school productiveness? Hope you enjoyed this filler-like chapter! _

_Thank you for the reviews and follows! _


	14. Tension

Kakashi made sure to walk her to and from work the next few days, even keeping an eye on her at the library.

She noticed. Ever since that staring of his woke her up it seemed she could always feel him near. That stupid eye of his radiated his presence, and she wasn't sure if it calmed her or filled her with paranoia. Even now Chiisai could feel his eye as she explained to Koshuu what really happened Saturday.

"It's not what you think," she said.

Koshuu stared at her cheek, an anger still lurking near the surface. "Then tell me."

So Chiisai told him. Lying was never her strong suit, but mixed with some truth... "I…I have night terrors every now and then. Kakashi was only trying to wake me up. He just forgot how strong he was and how fragile I am."

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by her words. "That's it?"

She scolded, "Look, it's fine if you don't believe me."

His expression softened. Koshhuu glanced at her stomach where her scars were hidden. "You get…night terrors?"

Ugh, now he pitied her. Crossing her arms, the woman muttered, "People other than children can have them." Turning away, Chiisai stacked papers on the table to help alleviate the tension. Why was talking with people so difficult?

Koshuu stepped closer to her, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. "Chiisai…Look, I'm sorry about…About what happened. It just scared me seeing you like that."

She didn't meet his eyes as she glanced his way. "Let's just forget about it."

Shaking his hand, Koshuu disagreed, "You know that's not going to work." His eyes trailed from her dark eyes to her lips, still yearning for what he couldn't have. "You know how I feel about you."

Stiffening, Chiisai managed to reply, "And you know I'm with someone else." And that "someone else" was right above them most likely. Damn that ninja.

Still unconvinced, Koshuu asked suspiciously, "Do you want to be with him? He is a ninja you know."

A little bit too loudly, she said, "Yeah…He's an asshole sometimes. Actually, a lot of times." Then Chiisai couldn't help but smile, "It grows on you after a while."

He raised an eyebrow, taking in her expression. He couldn't help but envy Kakashi. "You've changed."

"Not that much." Chiisai rolled her eyes and smirked, "I still think you're an idiot if that helps."

He knew this would be the end of the conversation. But seeing her with her usual offensiveness made the brunette crack a smile. "Good to know."

She shooed him off, glad to see their normality still intact. "Now stop bothering me and go do something productive."

He turned and walked out the back. Waving a hand up, the man finished, "Sure thing, Ms. Silent."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why have you requested my presence, Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage clasped her hands together and rested them on the cluttered desk. "It is a matter regarding Kasaru Chiisai."

"Ah yes," Danzo nodded, "the supposed lover of Hatake Kakashi. I hear she is rather ill."

Eyebrows furrowed, the woman asked, "What do you want with her?"

"Want?" He shook his head. "No, I am only curious. How is it that the best medical ninja in the world cannot cure this woman of her ailment?"

Fists clenched, Tsunade replied, "It is something that cannot be corrected with medical ninjutsu."

"That is unfortunate." He curled his hand over his cane and asked, "Is Kakashi sick as well? I've noticed his lack of missions lately."

She realized no matter what he said she would get angry. Just because the person was Danzo made her angry. He was always meddling behind the scenes, but she couldn't let him interfere with Chiisai. Her teeth grinded together before Tsunade responded, "He has requested time off to take care of Chiisai."

There was a slight tilt of his head. His deep voice had no luster, reflecting his own personality. "I would think with the Akatsuki roaming around and the instability following the transition of Hokages, that you would want the most experienced ninja Konoha has at your disposal…Especially now that he no longer has a team of genin to look after. I am afraid the council members agree as well."

Shizune cast a worried glance at Tsunade, noting the tension slowly surfacing. "Thank you for your concern, but the arrangements for his future missions have already been discussed."

"I see. I hope Kasaru can cope with her lover's frequent absences then." He lifted an eyebrow. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Kakashi has noticed ANBU lurking around them. They are not under my orders, and I can only assume that you are responsible."

"I was merely taking precautions." Danzo lifted his head. "Do you remember the sleeping incident that happened not too long ago?"

He was finally addressing it. "Why?"

His voice changed into a curious tone. "I have sensed that her chakra is very much similar to the traces found in the victims."

"She herself was a victim." The Hokage leaned forward and said seriously, "What are you trying to say?"

"You never gave us the full details of the investigation, Lady Hokage. How do we know that this dreaming plague won't happen again? Iwagakure seems to think the same thing, and with your lack of information on the subject, they seem to believe we have some sort of weapon. This could easily lead to war if you are not careful."

The reigns of her patience finally broke and her expression was more of a snarl. "An ambassador from the Hidden Stone Village is on his way as we speak. I can assure you the matter is under control."

In all seriousness, he spoke, "I am afraid I can no longer trust your assurance. Did you know that Kasaru's parents both fell into a coma before they died, one being under mysterious circumstances? Strange how every victim of the incident fell into the exact same state. Even more interesting that Chiisai herself suffered from comatose far longer than the rest of the victims."

All she wanted was to throw her desk at the man in front of her. The information he possessed surprised her, boiling her rage even more. "I fail to see the point."

"Just reporting my observations, Lady Tsunade. There is no need for temper."

Rubbing her temples, she concluded, "You are dismissed." The man had made clear his suspicions, and as usual there was no evidence against him...Not even those damned pills.

He nodded. Lord Danzo turned away, paused, and then said, "Do tell the couple that I wish them well. Love can be so fragile sometimes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi stood behind a wooden shelf, lazily flipping through a book in his hand. His eye wandered up to the person crouched on a taller bookshelf, giving him the perfect view of Chiisai. The masked ninja was using a jutsu to stay hidden, but Kakashi could see right through it. After all, he himself had used that technique back in his ANBU days.

It had been three days and still the spy had kept tabs on Chiisai. He had watched her every move, retaining every detail of her schedule and even noting the timing of her seizures.

Kakashi was finally fed up.

Sighing, he closed the book in his hand. Kakashi instantly appeared beside the seemingly invisible ninja. "I'm afraid she's already taken, friend." The white-haired jonin laid a hand on the man's shoulder before he could get away. "I've noticed you've been peaking in on my girlfriend."

He didn't reply.

Kakashi watched Chiisai as she shelved a book. "I realize you have your orders from Danzo, but let me tell you something." His grip tightened but his voice remained relaxed. "If anyone lays a hand on her, I can personally guarantee they will suffer the wrath of the Copy Ninja."

The ninja didn't move but said, "And are those your orders from Lady Tsunade?"

His eye lingered on the woman as she stopped and looked around. Kakashi's words grew serious. "No, this is coming from the boyfriend who is a bit more territorial then you might think. You won't find what you're looking for with her."

The Foundation member put his hands together, signaling his departure. "We already have."

He disappeared, leaving Kakashi crouching by himself. What the man said was clearly a threat, and he had wanted the jonin to see him, to come after him. Danzo knew what Chiisai was capable of and he wanted it known. What was he planning?

Before Kakashi could delve into his thoughts, a voice called up, "What are you doing here? Get off that shelf!"

The jonin smiled down at Chiisai as he swung his legs over the edge. He teased, "Make me."

Her eyes squinted as she sneered up at him. Kakashi gazed down at her with amusement. A face like hers only made an irritated expression somehow cute. And he loved every bit of it. No, Danzo wasn't going to get to Chiisai. Kakashi was going to make sure that never happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII A few hours later IIIIIIIIII

Crossing her arms, Chiisai muttered, "So Danzo gets away again?"

Tsunade shook her head in anger. "Your medicine was switched out before Shizune even brought them to you. We found your real pills just yesterday. These pills, though similar in appearance, have a totally different outcome."

Kakashi, as always, hid his emotions as he stated, "So they induce nightmares."

"Hai."

Chiisai physically cringed at the memory. "…That explains how I got attacked by 10 of them at once." Her body shuddered at the thought that ten people took those pills just to experiment on her.

"Indeed." The blonde switched her attention to the jonin. "Kakashi, what we discussed earlier…?"

He looked straight ahead, avoiding Chiisai's gaze. "I reject it."

She nodded, a hint of a smile showing. "Alright then. It seems the council members have overturned my request at your time off. You are needed on an assignment. I will have ANBU watch over Chiisai and also…"

_*Poof*_

Kakashi sighed as the cat landed on Chiisai's shoulder, nearly giving her a heart attack. "You're late."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said with false sincerity. Giving him a glare, Tomo retorted, "A masked ninja crossed my path so I obviously had to take another route."

Tsunade snickered, "I see you two are friendly as ever." Getting back to the point, the Hokage explained, "Tomo will be with you 24/7, Chiisai. Kakashi, you leave tomorrow for your mission. Here's the file."

Kakashi eyed the woman beside him as he took the information. "Are you sure Danzo won't make a move on her?"

Shaking her head, Tsunade sighed, "You can never be sure of what he'll do. But you will be guarded, Chiisai. There is no need to worry."

Chiisai scratched Tomo's ear, muttering, "I feel like there's always a need to worry."

Nobody responded but all indefinitely agreed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An awkward silence hung in the air as both knew the eminent outcome this morning would bring. Kakashi, unable to handle the silence and Tomo's frequent staring, dryly suggested, "You should do the laundry while I'm gone."

Her eyes scanned over her half-eaten plate. "…Yeah."

He watched as Chiisai fed Tomo straight from her chopsticks. "Ugh, don't feed her like that."

She didn't look at him. "This is why she doesn't like you."

Kakashi glared at Tomo as she rubbed up against Chiisai. "Well, I hope she enjoys my absence for the next couple of days, because when I get back she's not allowed to sleep with us."

Chiisai laid her chopsticks down and eyed Kakashi curiously. "Are you jealous that I cuddled with her instead of you?"

He didn't deny it but went on to point out, "I couldn't sleep because she purposely flicked her tail in my face every ten minutes. And then she pretends she can't understand me." He sighed. "You're blessed you can sleep through everything. Her sporadic prancings kept me up all night."

"Has she followed you into the bathroom yet?"

He nodded and glanced at the demon cat beside her. "It's creepy the things cats do."

Tomo hissed.

She gave a soft laugh at his uncomfortableness. Waving a hand, the woman reassured him, "It's completely natural. You'll get used to it."

Resting his arm on the table, he asked, "So you're okay with her staring at your naked body?"

"Yeah."

"Then why won't you let me do the same?"

Giving him a look, she retaliated, "You're not a cat. And you've already seen me naked before, pervert."

"Ah, yes," he smiled, "how could I forget?" Gesturing with his chopsticks, he said, "Your cute little curves glistened with sudsy water and your hair was plastered to your face. It was quite a sight."

She abruptly stood from the table. "Don't bring that up so casually!" Embarrassed and face reddening, Chiisai grabbed her plate and took it to the sink.

He leaned back in the chair as he watched her walk away. "I can't talk about how beautiful my girlfriend is?"

Shaking her head, Chiisai choked out, "I'm not really you're-"

Kakashi was instantly behind her, trapping her to the counter. She raised her head up as he whispered, "You're not what? You can't deny the attraction."

She didn't meet his eye. "The mission…"

He leaned closer, pressing himself against her. "Can we really call it a mission when it's so obvious how we feel about each other?" Narrowing his eye, he smirked, "Admit it, you can't help but like me."

His body heat graced her frame as she stammered, "Farm boy-"

He tilted her chin up. "Say my real name."

Chiisai tore her face from his grasp. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

Glaring into his vest, she said quickly, "Look, your name means scarecrow, mine is small crow, and Tomo's means corn. It's just odd and I don't like it."

His grip on the sink relaxed. "I see. So the scarecrow is supposed to protect the corn and frighten the crow off?"

She nodded. "But instead you protect me and you hate Tomo. It's all backwards."

Tilting his head down to her, he offered, "If it's all backwards, does that mean the crow is drawn to the scarecrow instead?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Nice illustration, Scarecrow."

"How does the crow feel?"

A soothing yet irritated voice called out from behind them. "The corn thinks you both are nauseating."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. It was true he would have to wait an eternity for her to say anything regarding love, but something as small as this could ease the process. "Chiisai?"

The man only had one eye visible, but the look it gave her still managed to make her heart skip a beat. Leaning away from him as far as she could, she admitted, "…The crow, against her better judgment, enjoys the scarecrow's company a bit too much."

"Now say it again with my name."

Chiisai whined, "Do I have to?"

With a tsk, Kakashi pouted, "I'm leaving for a mission and you don't want to send me off with something sweet to remember?"

"Ugh, Fine. Kakashi…Hmph." She crossed her arms.

"Chiisai."

"Okay, okay." Darn it, her face was getting redder by the second. "Kakashi…I-I like you." The words felt like a punch to her gut as she realized she'd been holding her breath.

Finally some progress. Not stopping, the jonin prodded her further. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, regardless of the mission?"

"This is awkward as hell."

Shaking his head, he muttered, "You are one stubborn crow."

The sound that came out of her radiated frustration. "Why do I have to say it if you already know how I feel?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Ugh!" She reached her breaking point and jammed a finger into him. Her words tumbled out before she could stop them. "Look, I like you and I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be happy and I'm worried about your mission and scared that something's going to happen and I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you beside me." Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had done, but the words were already out. "I've said too much, haven't I?" She laid a fist into his chest. "These stupid emotions…"

He leaned until their faces were inches apart. "You've said just enough." His eyebrow raised in question as he tilted his head. Afraid of what was about to happen, Chiisai glanced around and noticed the clock. "I have to go to work in a few. When are you supposed to leave?"

He was disappointed with her response, but her body language was enough to satisfy him. Following her gaze to the time, he shrugged, "An hour ago."

"What?!" Her eyes widened and she shoved him away. "You need to go!"

He would have tripped over Tomo if he wasn't a ninja. Glaring at the cat, Kakashi went to get his plate on the table. "Eh, everyone knows I'm the king of tardiness."

Chiisai frantically ran through the apartment and grabbed his things. "Here, take your pack and don't forget your scarf. It's cold outside." She grabbed the dish out of his hands and pushed his bag into him. "You're going to start a war if you miss your client!"

He smiled at her frenzy. Slipping the backpack on, he said, "I'll just say my girlfriend distracted me from the time."

"Don't you dare."

"Chiisai."

His tone caused her to halt midstep. "What?"

Kakashi wrapped the scarf around his neck as he said, "I should be back Saturday morning."

She scratched her head before nodding. Tomo hopped into her arms. Without looking at him, Chiisai whispered, "Be careful."

He could see the worry in her downcast eyes. "I will." He patted Tomo, who responded with another hiss. Turning his attention back to Chiisai, Kakashi ruffled her hair and teased, "Don't mess up the place while I'm gone."

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes. Remembering the time, she pushed him out the door. "Now go!"

She shut the door, shaking her head in disapproval. How can someone consciously be so late? Chiisai petted Tomo as she contemplated the emotions revolving around him.

_tap tap_

Curious, she followed the noise to the window. Kakashi crouched on the railing outside as snowflakes fell. His knuckle rapped the glass again. Sighing, she sat the ninneko down and hurried to the window. The morning air sent a shiver through her as she opened it.

"I forgot something."

He didn't make a move to come in but kept his eye trailed on her. Perplexed, she glanced back to the kitchen. He probably left _Icha Icha Paradise _on the counter. Her breath was visible as she said, "Did you-"

Kakashi placed his hand around her neck, guiding her to him as he pulled his mask down. Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. The heat off his skin combined with the cold made her gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss before she could break away. Giving in, her hands found the sides of his face as she returned his embrace with the same passion.

He soaked her in, relishing the moment before it passed. He would be gone for only a few days, but not being with her for that long…

Kakashi rested his forehead on hers. "I'm going to miss you."

Gazing up at him, Chiisai whispered back, "I'll wait at the main gate when you get back."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

Realizing how much time wasted, Chiisai pulled back and said, "You better get a move on."

The jonin yanked his mask up, shaking his head hopelessly at her. He glanced at Tomo, who gave him a quick nod.

"See you, Chiisai." He disappeared from view as she faintly whispered back, "Goodbye…Kakashi."

END

_A few have requested lemon and I have taken that into account for down the road. I'm adding a bit more action/fluff before really diving into the plot in the next few chapters. Is this dragging on or do you all mind? If no response, I assume the audience is okay with this. Hope you all are having a wonderful winter break for those in school in the Northern Hemisphere!_


	15. New Threat

The two days without him could not go by quick enough.

Even with Tomo, the apartment stood cold and vacant. No one nagged her about cleaning up after herself or dirtying the dishes. There were no sighs of annoyance or playful teases. The place filled with silence, but the quiet was no longer the comfort it used to be.

What she hated the most about him not being there was during the nighttime. The first time she tried to sleep ended in failure. Even with the ninneko curled beside her, the cat compared little to Kakashi's presence. The bed held too much space, and no matter what she did Chiisai's eyes wouldn't shut. She didn't realize how well she adapted to sharing a bed, and now that the whole mattress was to herself it didn't feel right at all. And the worst part…

She missed him. And everything reminded her of it.

Even worse, she had sunk to the level she didn't think possible. She wore one of his shirts to bed.

With nothing else to do, her mind chaotically recalled moments with the Kakashi. At first meeting, Chiisai ran into him in the street. He had turned away from Gai while she walked past them, and the two inevitably collided. Back then, he was a nuisance to her as his old nightmares spilled across her vision. And then him catching her later in a bookstore glancing at an erotic novel…No wonder he had taken an interest in her. He even helped her pick out that cheesy novel _Dreaming of Love. _Why had he done that? At least he knew she didn't care much for those kinds of books. But he also didn't like the fact her keen interest nowadays revolved around tragedies.

Tragedies. Now that she thought about it, both she and Kakashi's lives were just that. And in most of the tragedies she read, couples only had an even more tragic ending…

Would they suffer the same fate as those in her books?

The more Chiisai thought about it, the more logical it sounded. Could a relationship with Kakashi go anywhere?

Dating led to marriage. Marriage led to children…A family. Watching her parents over the years made her fear such a relationship. And with her dream powers, having kids didn't seem infallible. What if her abilities were hereditary? Of course, there was no proof of the possibility, but the question had always nagged at the back of her mind. Knowing what she survived over the years, Chiisai couldn't stand the thought of her own child going through the same thing. And what would Kakashi think if that were to occur? Having to stop his own child from committing suicide to wake up…No, Chiisai wouldn't let that happen.

God, what was she thinking? Thoughts of a future family were out of the question. Her mind was made up. The relationship would only turn into disaster. Besides, most of the time they were nagging each other. And she didn't want to make his life difficult. Everything about her was difficult.

Yes, her mind was made up. Yet her pulse continued to speed up and deep down she knew…

…Her heart disagreed.

It disagreed completely.

That part of her treasured Kakashi as if he were the first cool raindrop after a blistering drought. He was the steady ray of light in Chiisai's world of darkness and each moment with him drew her further away from the path she had walked for so long. Thinking of him right now caused something within her to stir. Just his eye gazing at her had her instantly under his spell…

The thought caused a splinter to drive itself into her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut as voices filled her head.

"_Chiisai, You have me under your spell."_

"_You're the one with the Sharingan. Shouldn't I be the one under your spell?"_

"_I believe the correct term is genjutsu, milady."_

The pain subsided, taking with it the memory. She groaned at the déjà vu that constantly plagued her. The memory was at the tip of her conscious but it was impossible to grasp as always.

Chiisai sighed, flipped over, and stared up at the ceiling. But she didn't want her eyes exposed to the world right now. She groaned in frustration as she flipped over again while simultaneously disturbing Tomo's slumber. The cat lazily plopped on top of her and nestled into the small of her back.

"Can't sleep?"

Her hands tightened around the pillow. "Mmm."

Tomorrow she would make herself sleep. And then she would find Kakashi in the dream world.

Chiisai hoped he was doing better than she was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's mission was a simple one really. He was to meet the Stone ambassador at the check point and escort him back to Konohagakure. It was a common practice more out of diplomatic courtesy. Some ambassadors provided their own escorts while others refused to have one. This one though already had his own.

The ambassador, known as Dai, was said to have been on the same team as the Third Tsuchikage decades ago. He was worn with age, but the air around him spoke of his times in battle. He reflected his village quite well: though he was elderly, he was callous, gruff, and resilient.

The only thing gentle about his escort was his lavender eyes, but even those held no warmth. Though the shinobi wore the standard Iwa's uniform, his sleeveless arm was covered in wrappings. Kakashi believed it would be best if no words were spoken between them at all. The Stone Ninja radiated arrogance, cruelty, and had the look of a man who would not hesitate to kill.

He reminded Kakashi of his younger self.

The ambassador looked the jonin up and down before he said, "So, you're Konohagakure's escort? Hatake Kakashi?"

"Eh, it seems so."

"Good." He nodded before turning away. "Let's get a move on."

Kakashi silently fell in step with the two, already hating the mission. It was quiet for about an hour before anyone spoke. Dai didn't glance at Kakashi but asked, "How's the leaf village's new weapon?"

"Hmm?" The jonin blinked at the ambassador, not surprised by his bluntness.

"I hope to meet the person who was responsible for your all's incident not too long ago."

"Ah," Kakashi replied, "news travels fast, doesn't it? However, I'm afraid you've heard wrong."

"Oh," the man furrowed his thick brows. His expression was that of offensiveness. "How so?"

As usual, his voice remained level as he lazily went on. "We purged what was responsible for it."

The two Stone shinobi glanced at each other. The lean one growled, "He's not lying."

Kakashi shrugged, though his mind was turning at the information. Someone who was a living lie detector usually monitored chakra levels of the target. Meaning he was a sensory ninja.

"I forgot to introduce my bodyguard, didn't I? This is Hitoshi." Dai's smile darkened. "He is an expert in many fields."

"Hmm." Kakashi evenly spoke, "You're the descendent of the Second Tsuchikage."

"I'm honored you've heard of me," Hitoshi replied.

So the village believed that Konoha had a weapon and they brought along a sensory ninja, and a ruthless one at that. It was logical then to deduce that they planned on using Hitoshi to find the person accountable for what occurred several months ago. This wasn't about a conference over the peace treaty or the exchange of the Stone ninja in Konoha's possession. No, Iwagakure firmly believed the leaf held a weapon and they planned on finding it. And if they were this desperate, the capture of the Stone ninja may not have been coincidence after all. It was most likely planned so Iwagakure would come to the Leaf.

Chiisai didn't have to use her chakra to get in the dream world, but often times she did. Absorbing nightmares and placing shadow clones in dreams, and who knows what else she did emitted chakra. And though only a small amount was seen in the dreamer, it could still be detected if one looked hard enough. And with her trying to strengthen her powers nowadays, she would shine like a beacon to Hitoshi once they made it to Konoha.

Dammit, he was leading them straight to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, is she the one?"

"I think so. They said she looked like a kid."

"Do you see how messy her hair is? Did she cut her bangs blindfolded?"

"I know! I saw her at the grocery store the other day and she was a bitch to Kakashi."

"What does he see in her?"

This wasn't the first conversation Chiisai overheard like this. The ongoing struggle to keep her sanity was bad enough as it is. And now the kunai's of jealousy had thrown her into another battle. There were two ways to solve this predicament: either prove their misconceptions through kindness or show them the bitch they thought she was.

She decided on the latter.

"Can I help you?"

The two young women glanced down at her, even more amused by her height. "Oh no, we were just wondering if you're Kakashi's girlfriend."

She crossed her arms. "I am."

"Really?" The brunette turned to the other with a giggle before replying, "But you're so…"

Raising an eyebrow, Chiisai calmly offered, "Please, go ahead."

With a deceitful grin, one mused, "Well, you're not impressive like Kakashi."

The other pointed her finger and gestured to all of the librarian. "Plus, Kakashi is an elite ninja and you hardly meet his standards. You're not special at all." She challenged with disgust, "Why on earth is Kakashi dating you?"

"Hmm." Chiisai studied the two. They were obviously enjoying their assault. Their dreams spilled into her and she let them overtake her. The two dreamed about each other often, suggesting their friendship was close. One girl dreamed about a boy recently, but it was out of heartache and longing. Possibly she had just broken up with someone. And the other one radiated feelings of over-confidence while she dreamed.

It was times like these where Chiisai, despite all, could empathize with people. Knowing what truly lurked beneath their words made it easier to understand them. But right now she didn't want to understand them. For once, she wanted to blindly let loose without knowing the repercussions on their psyche. Today, sympathizing wasn't going to happen when she was in such a foul mood.

"If it helps your self-esteem, I don't find myself special or impressive either," she spoke calmly, startling the women. Her tone turned drier as she observed like a professor, "Now, what you just said appears to be a reflection of yourself. What you meant to say was, 'Kakashi is an elite ninja and I definitely meet his standards. I'm special in every way. Why on earth is Kakashi not dating me?'" She met eyes with the girl who had her mouth partially opened. "Did I come close?"

The other girl snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Glaring back, she replied, "I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm not in the fucking mood for you both to destroy my mentality so you can feel better about yourselves." Her hands tightened into fists. "Now, if you two aren't going to check out any books I suggest checking yourselves out instead."

Putting her hand around the other girl's shoulder, the brunette finished with, "Wow, you really are a bitch."

Tomo watched Chiisai as the two other women left. The ninneko had excellent hearing and the whole conversation still rang in her ears. Her gold eyes trailed the librarian as she ran her hands shakily through her hair. It was clear that Chiisai was distressed, and not sleeping at all did little for her. Before the ninneko stood to get to her, her coworker, the one who always half-grinned, walked up to Chiisai. So the cat listened on. Just like Kakashi instructed, Tomo kept an eye on Koshuu, making sure he wouldn't make a move on her human.

"Shit, I didn't know you could be such a bad ass."

She and Koshuu trudged back to the counter as she muttered back, "My bad assery is just me grumpy."

He flattened his voice. "But you're usually grumpy."

Rubbing her temples, she replied, "No, that's just my personality. That just now was me actually grumpy."

He raised an eyebrow and noted, "Your grumpiness if pretty hot."

With a glare, she responded, "Koshuu, quit the playful banter. And don't tell Mizuki what just happened or else she'll have a damn fit at my customer service."

He rested his arm on the counter and further went on. "Did I also mention your assertiveness is even hotter?"

"Koshuu, fuck off."

"Alright, alright." Shaking his his head, Koshuu sighed, "Your boyfriend will probably have my head soon anyway."

"True," Chiisai nodded. "He's not fond of someone hitting on his girlfriend. Then again, most boyfriends are like that."

"That damned bastard doesn't know what he has."

"I would like it if you didn't call him that, at least in front of me. And here," she handed him a slip of paper. "Take this list and call everyone on it. Their books are still overdue."

His eyes widened at the long list before redirecting his state of frustration at Chiisai. "First: you know I hate calling people. Second: the library closes in fifteen minutes."

"Life's not fair but we get used to it."

About that time, someone burst into through the doors. "Chiisai! I'm here to walk you home!"

"Shhh!"

Gai stopped. "Oh, right." His yelling turned into a harsh whisper that didn't help at all. "I'll use my inside voice!"

He made his way up to Chiisai and Koshuu. The woman frowned, "Did Kakashi tell you to do this?"

The jonin jutted a thumbs up as he grew louder. "Of course! It gives me the perfect excuse to come over and make my famous curry!"

She did not need this today. As calmly as she could, Chiisai said, "That's okay, Gai. You can do that another time. I'm really not in the mood."

The ninja took a step back, gasping in utter surprise at her indifferent tone. With a look of horror, he pointed a finger and accused, "That's exactly something Kakashi would say! I must remedy your dull attitude with my spicy curry. I won't let my eternal rival alter such a spirited flower!" Gai paused his short monologue. Placing a hand on his chin, he asked her curiously, "Do you own a dress?"

"Huh?"

"For tomorrow, I'm going to clothe you like the blossom you are! Maybe then you won't wilt as much under Kakashi's influence." Picturing his best friend seeing a girly Chiisai made him bark out a laugh. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!"

Koshuu grinned as Chiisai sighed. She could never say no to Gai, dammit.

Her coworker whispered, "What did you say again? Life's not fair but get used to it?"

She slammed her palm against the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain. "Shuttup."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_He willed himself to move, to push Chiisai out of the way. He wasn't worth saving. The stupid girl was trying to protect him. He needed to move!_

_But he was trapped under Kuroi's control, and nothing could be done. All the jonin could do was stare ahead as she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Farm Boy. I guess I liked you more than I thought."_

_Kuroi's chakra grazed her back, causing her to go limp as the last words left her lips. Her hand fell from his face, her fingers trailing down his cheek. Kakashi was left to watch as her father absorbed the remaining chakra out of her._

_He screamed her name at the top of his lungs but all he heard was Kuroi's laughter bellow throughout the chamber. Chiisai's small body hovered in the air as she contorted in pain. No no no this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

_The rest of her chakra was sucked away. For a brief moment, her saw her body sag before gravity took effect. Slowly, painfully, what remained of Chiisai fell to the cold ground, where she hit it, rebounded, and then sank for the last time._

_Her hair fell over her face, and all he wanted to do was brush it back, to see her blink up at him, to smile, to say his name. The hole she filled inside him ripped open wider than before, and he sunk once again into a darkness that encompassed his soul. Everyone he loved always met the same fate-_

_Kakashi gasped as he body suddenly flexed. He managed to catch himself and he looked around wildly. Kuroi and the chamber disappeared, along with his shattered heart. What was … _

_Chiisai, the real Chiisai, staggered to her feet. She managed to smile, "Looks like my range is finally improving. It took me a while to find you." _

_He was dreaming. And she just absorbed his nightmare._

_Eye narrowed, Kakashi ordered, "Chiisai, get out of my mind now."_

_She blinked up at him, shocked by his stern tone._

_A kunai appeared in his hand when she made no attempt to move. "There's a sensory ninja with me. Don't use your powers anymore tonight." _Fighting the rift in his heart, Kakashi closed his eye as he plunged the kunai into her, _convincing himself he wasn't killing her. No, he was waking her up. _

_She stepped back, frowning at the blood. "Did you just…?"_

_He caught her as she crumpled. The mantra replayed over in his head as he brushed her brown strands of hair back. She would wake up, she wouldn't die. "Don't be mad. I'm trying to protect you."_

"…_You better…get me a book to make up for this." Chiisai cringed at the pain, but she couldn't heal herself if what Kakashi said was true. Damn, things just got a whole lot complicated if someone sensed her chakra. "Well," she said, "See you in the morning...Farm Boy."_

_His eye widened with distraught. She would be waiting at the main gate in the morning, in perfect view of Dai and Hitoshi. As Kakashi opened his mouth to warn her, she disappeared. The dream she altered vanished with her, throwing him back into reality._

END

_Your reviews make me so happy! Also, the 2 new characters are OC's. Should I have said earlier that italics represent thoughts, dreams, and/or flashbacks? I haven't been consistent with that, have I? O.O_


	16. Back Home

"Good morning, ma'am, how are- Chiisai? Is that you?"

She awkwardly lifted a hand in a wave as she approached the main gate. Her shoes crunched under the white blanket of snow, leaving a trail of small footprints behind her. "…Hey."

Kotetsu and Izumo both raised their eyebrows at the woman in front of them. "Wow. Um…I didn't recognize you with…a cat. You waiting for Kakashi?"

Tomo sat on her shoulder, observing the two males. They looked harmless enough. Chiisai scratched under the ninneko's chin and replied, "Yep."

Kotetsu couldn't help but smile, "So you dressed up to see him?"

She turned her head away abruptly, her hair following behind while her face flushed pinker than her clothes. Tomo purred with amusement as she balanced herself with Chiisai's movements.

"Not really…Gai made me do it," she mumbled.

Izumo frowned and glanced over her. "Did he pick out that outfit? And I thought he had no taste with that jumpsuit of his." He took a sip of coffee to ease his constant shivering. It was too cold to be sitting all day here. And it was only nine.

"Eh, he could have done better. She needs something in her hair. A matching hat would have been cute with the gloves. Maybe a tannish color to go with all that baby pink."

Izumo, glancing at his friend, questioned, "Are you a fashion expert now?"

"Well," Kotetsu leaned back, "I'm more of an expert than you are. Your bandanna is always one shade lighter than your uniform." He waved his hand up and down with a tsk. "The colors clash."

Offended, the chunin shot back, "What about that marking on your chin, Kotetsu? You trying to cover the fact you can't grow a beard?"

His eyes widened before glaring at Izumo. His hands slammed on the desk as he replied, "Oi, I can grow a beard whenever I want! You on the other hand-" A sound broke him from his rant. The two blinked at Chiisai, who failed at holding in a giggle.

Was this a normal display of friendship? The more you know someone the more you insulted them? But wasn't that flip-flopped? Everything nowadays was backwards, and she couldn't help but laugh while enjoying the two's company. Having such a relationship outstretched her grasp and it only made her crave more. The closest she came to achieving a friendship like this was with Koshuu, but he…

They dropped the matter on hearing her laughter, realizing it warmed them during this frigid day. Kotetsu offered, "So, what do your parents think about dating Kakashi?"

Her mouth closed instantly while her eyes found her shoes. Fresh snow stuck to the soles like the guilt that clung to her heart. She knew what one of them thought, and it definitely wasn't approval. The words steadily poured out. "…My parents are no longer living."

All fell silent at the news. Finally shaking his head, Kotetsu whispered with remorse, "I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"You baka!" Izumo hit the back of his head. "Don't go asking personal questions like that!"

"It's fine." Chiisai smiled, though everyone knew the falsity of it. "Is Kakashi as late coming back as he is leaving for missions?"

"Eh, I guess it depends on the mission. Wait, let's see the papers…" Izumo filed through the small stack wanting to please the woman, to hear her laugh again. "He and the Stone ambassador should be arriving shortly. Those bastards keep sneaking into our territory, don't they? Didn't we capture one of their ninja?"

"Two actually." Both gave her odd looks, which was deserved on her part. Tomo nuzzled the side of her face as Chiisai explained, "Uh, I heard about it."

"Iwagakure is always suspicious of other villages. They probably think we have some super jutsu that puts people to sleep or something."

Her heart skipped a beat as she croaked out, "What?"

"Didn't you hear all the ruckus from that sleeping thing? We were threatened by several countries because what happened was so isolated. They thought we were testing some new technique or that a weird sickness had been unleashed." Kotetsu finished sadly, "Our trust with the other hidden villages is at an all-time low."

Izumo frowned, "You remember when we both woke up and they said they found us tied up with wood?"

"Yeah," he crossed his arms, "I still don't believe that."

Chiisai couldn't be hearing this right. "But I thought everything had been resolved. It's been months since that's happened."

"Nothing's ever resolved. They stopped threats of attack, but everyone still thinks something fishy is going on."

Kotetsu added, "I think it was aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Of course." He gave his friend a look before pointing up. "They live on the moon."

The two eyed each other for a few seconds. They simultaneously barked out a laugh at the idiocy. After the two calmed, Kotetsu stretched and scanned the entrance. "There they are."

She turned to the main gate, her heart fluttering at who arrived. Before she could rest her gaze on Kakashi, however, someone else caught her attention.

His lavender eyes narrowed at Chiisai. Like a deer, she stood frozen the closer her predator drew near. Shivers snuck their way through her and it wasn't from the chilled air. No, the chilly air was from him, it _was_ him. Something was wrong with the man, his casual stride but stern posture, his spindly fingers twitching with some unknown agenda….

"My, it's nice for once to be greeted by someone like you. Are you perhaps some other type of escort, one for our pleasure?" The man grinned down at her. Tomo's ears flattened at his words, and she uttered a small hiss at the lean shinobi.

"You know the Leaf doesn't bother with those things…Unfortunately." The older man glared up at him before turning to Chiisai. "I apologize for my bodyguard."

She only nodded. A hand grazed her side, startling her out of her shocked state. Kakashi challenged the Stone ninja as he intertwined his fingers with Chiisai's. The stranger's brows creased slightly as he met Kakashi's cold eye. He nodded half-heartedly, "Ah, I am sorry. It seems you are someone else's."

"Let's go. We can find the Hokage from here." Who she assumed to be the ambassador nodded towards everyone before he and his bodyguard walked off.

Both of the chunin's faces contorted with anger as one said, "You really should have kicked that guy's ass."

Kakashi watched the two Stone shinobi depart. The tension in his muscles did not go unnoticed by Chiisai and she squeezed his hand. Shaking his head, Kakashi redirected his focus back to her. He willed himself to relax on seeing her anxiety.

He sighed, "I'm not one for stirring up trouble, but I would indeed enjoy kicking his ass."

"You're going to start a war."

"Technically it would be your fault for drawing so much attention to yourself." He looked her up and down before finishing, "You shouldn't dress like that."

She shut her eyes, mentally cursing Gai. The one time she dressed feminine and Kakashi didn't like it. She was an idiot for even thinking he would like it.

Tomo met his eyes. The look she gave him made known his error. What had he said to make Chiisai upset? He only said she shouldn't dress…Oh.

Kakashi took her hand and brought it up to his masked lips. "You look beautiful, Chiisai. Don't misunderstand," he smiled. "What I meant was you shouldn't dress like that because I want you all to myself."

The pit in her stomach erupted in flames, turning to ash all of her dismay. She stammered, "D-Don't be so blunt about things like that."

He held on to her hand as they made their way down the crowded street. Kakashi couldn't help but glance at her every few moments. The bits of falling snow wove their way into her hair, creating a crown of white. It reminded him of an angel…Or a bride. Calmly, he asked, "Did you miss me?"

"No."

"She didn't sleep a wink the first night."

Chiisai glared at the ninneko on her shoulder. "T-Tomo!"

"I see," Kakashi hid his amusement at Chiisai's lie. She still denied her feelings and his absence might have refueled her denial more than he anticipated. Hopefully their progress hadn't all gone down the drain. "You must be tired."

"Me? What about you? Your mission-"

"-was successful." Kakashi kept his head straight forward. The subject dropped, but she still had to know. "…What about…"

His voice lowered as he replied, "We can discuss it later." Kakashi squeezed her hand, enjoying her fingers nestled warmly between his. For once he wasn't alone after coming back from a mission. Kakashi was exhausted for several reasons, but having her with him, heading together to the apartment, well…

"For now, let's go home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The ambassador arrived this morning, Lord Danzo."

"Good. Did he bring along the sensory ninja?"

"Hai," the Foundation member nodded. "They have already met her."

"It is likely they are interested in her as much as I am."

Hesitating only briefly, the ninja went on to say, "Sir."

Danzo's eye scanned the man kneeled before him. His pause between sentences meant bad news. "Yes?"

"The researchers have given their report on her blood. Her DNA alone cannot replicate the ability. Without Chiisai herself, it seems the power is impossible to recreate."

His knuckles bore white against his dark cane but his voice remained level like always. "That is disappointing but manageable. And the poison from Kabuto?"

"They have said it is slow to take effect but is seemingly untraceable once inside the victim."

Danzo nodded, appearing pleased at the information. "Our future actions will depend on the Stone ninja. Leave Chiisai be for now." He turned away and the ninja departed. The corners of his lips turned up as he whispered, "Let us see what happens from here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her knuckles were leaking again. Holding Kakashi's hand must have broken the fragile skin. There was just one spot that wouldn't heal after her taijutsu training with the ninken. It needed to be re-bandaged. But what she needed was in the bathroom.

And he was in there.

Taking a shower.

Should she knock? Sneak her way in? Wait it out? They had gone this long without an awkward run into in the bathroom. But the stupid wound would not stop oozing.

"What are you doing?"

Chiisai jumped and her hand flew off the handle. Turning to Tomo, she replied, "Uh…Hey. I need you to do something."

The cat walked past Chiisai with her tail held high. "No."

"Please? I need the bandages under the sink."

Tomo sat down and frowned up at the woman. "I don't have opposable thumbs. Just go in," she gestured.

Her hand lingered on the doorknob again but that's as far it she went. It was too risky. "But…"

With a sigh, the cat went on to complain, "I don't understand you humans. Do I look away from a male cat when he's bathing? No. It's a natural part of life."

Chiisai rolled her eyes at her logic. "It's different with humans. We don't…have fur."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," she crossed her arms, "it does." Everything about it mattered.

"It's not that big of a deal." She licked her chest before retorting, "Even I've seen him bathe before."

Furrowing her brows, Chiisai glared down, "But you're a cat. That's totally-"

The door opened and she let out a cry. Her pupils shrunk at the view in front of her, her heart stopping on seeing him, fresh out of the shower and hair still dripping. A towel sat on top of his head but the rest of him…Oh god, the rest of him…

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away before she let the last of her focus dissipate. "Uh...I didn't hear…the water go off." Dammit, she needed to pull herself together. He was just a person. Just one man…with an incredible body. Shit. She was doomed.

"Because you were too busy discussing me without fur." He stood right behind her now, his presence an enticing welcome to her wandering mind. "Let me see your hand."

Chiisai opened her eyes but instantly closed them again. "No," she backed away. "You're naked."

Sighing, Kakashi replied, "I have a towel around my waist...Or did you even give yourself time to look?"

Covering her eyes did little to stop the image from flooding her vision. "It's the s-same thing," she stammered.

A smile etched into his voice as he suggested, "So if I took my towel off…?"

She went rigid. Instantly, Chiisai held out her arm to stop him. "I lied. Leave it on!"

"Just let me clean your hand." He snatched up her wrist as he eyed the wound.

Pulling away from him with eyes shut, she yelled, "I can do it myself!"

His grip far exceeded Chiisai's strength. "The more you argue the longer this will take. It's infected."

On that she stopped. Gradually, she opened one eye. Kakashi still stared down at her, his eyebrow raised in question. He tugged on her wrist playfully and she couldn't stop herself from glancing her way down south…

She squeezed her eyes shut again and Kakashi only chuckled at her embarrassment. Face flushing, she squeaked, "Can you get clothed?"

"How's your other hand?" His voice moved away but the door didn't close. The shuffling of clothes entered her ears and she knew then that he was changing right in front of her, the asshole. She pressed her forehead into the wall, only desiring to be outside where she could cool off in the snow. "Can you hurry up?"

"What about your cheek? Has that healed?"

Steadying herself, Chiisai replied, "It's greenish but almost gone."

"Good. You can open your eyes you know."

"No way," she forced out. "What are you doing to my…?"

He guided her hand to his chest, where her skin brushed fabric. Opening her eyes, she saw he wore a tank and sweats.

"You're hopeless, Small Tiger."

Glaring, she yelled back, "Just bandage my hand already!"

Sighing, he inspected her knuckles again. He dragged her into the bathroom where he then pressed a cool cloth to the skin. "It looks like it's stopped leaking."

She stared down at her hand, noticing how small it seemed compared to Kakashi's. His fingers traced around the wound, setting off sparks only felt beneath her skin. This room was too hot for comfort. "Is it really infected?"

While bandaging he smiled, "No, I just said that so you would stop being difficult."

Chiisai yanked away from him in anger, but by that time he already blocked the door. Tomo pawed on the other side, but Kakashi made no move to open it.

"Why are you acting so weird, Farm Boy?" She regretted the harshness of her tone as soon as the words spilled out. Kakashi didn't reply as he stared down at her hand. Getting used to her fragility was something he hadn't come to terms with. His life as a ninja disregarded all things weak, but with Chiisai…

Her head tilted up to meet his eye, which was creased more than usual. "…What's wrong?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his damp hair, a habit picked up from his counterpart. "I'm worried." The jonin took a deep breath and began, "Chiisai, that sensory ninja…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It was her."

The ambassador swallowed a bite of his meal and nonchalantly replied, "The girl?"

The ninja glared down at his plate. "Something's off with her chakra. It's similar to what I felt from Hatake last night."

"You can't assume the first person you see in Konohagakure is the one." The ambassador wiped his mouth and advised, "Give it time. We have a week so let's use it wisely."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A week? Are you serious?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, still blocking the exit. "You can't go into anyone's dreams as long as he's in Konoha."

"So what am I supposed to do for eight hours? Just sit in the dream world?" She paced back and forth in the bathroom, which only allowed her two steps with each turn. Groaning in frustration, Chiisai rubbed her temples and said, "Do you know how hard it is to watch people, especially children, have nightmares and not do anything about it?"

His eye refused to soften and he simply stated, "It's the only way."

He was in full ninja mode and she hated every bit of it. Eyes pleading, she asked, "Why don't I just get into his mind while he's-"

"No," he cut her off. His tone hardened but he remained as still as a statue. "You are not putting yourself in any unnecessary danger, you understand?"

"But if I just-"

"The answer is no." Kakashi's voice rose and Chiisai drew back in surprise. Her dark eyes widened at his final decision, his only decision on the subject. With head down, she whispered, "Why won't you give me a chance to explain?"

His hands were an extra weight on her shoulders as he bent down eye level with her. "Chiisai, listen to me." He calmed himself. All he wanted was to make her understand, to stay safe. "Having Danzo at our backs is hard enough, but once Earth Country discovers you all hell will break loose. Do you want to endanger the village?"

She chewed on her lower lip, recalling another man who asked her the same thing a long time ago. "No."

"Then lay low. I've seen how Stone ninja work." Kakashi tucked her hair behind her ear as he continued gently, "If they find out it's you, they'll either take you for themselves or kill you. Hitoshi might already have felt you in my mind last night."

Shaking her head, the librarian said, "You have no idea what you're asking me to do." Her hands clutched at her sides, knowing eight hours in the dream world lasted beyond an eternity without anything to do. Could her mind survive that? But even worse things could happen if her sanity faltered like before.

"Please understand, Chiisai." His grip slackened on her shoulders as the memories flooded his vision. The familiar darkness swallowed him up. He could never escape it and it would always follow after him, never relenting even after all these years. But that hole in his heart could be filled, and it slowly was thanks to the woman in front of him. He would never be worthy of it and undoubtedly it was selfish for him to yearn for such a thing. But he needed it as much as the air in his lungs.

Kakashi's voice caught as he managed to say, "I can't…I don't want to lose you too."

The pain in his expression dug into her as he closed his eye. Each layer of her heart shredded to pieces under pain's cruel claws. She didn't mean to cause such pain on him, to remind him of what he lost. Chiisai dropped all stubbornness as she pressed her forehead to his. Her hands found the sides of his face while whispering, "I know. I'll do it, but just…Just make sure I'm still me after I wake up."

His eye found hers. "What do you mean?"

Drawing away from him, she whispered, "Hopefully you won't have to find out."

END

_Sorry for all the minuscule antagonist drabbles! I don't want ya'll to forget them but it's taking FOREVER for the villains to act (partially because I enjoy expanding Kakashi and Chiisai's relationship). There is a climax to this story, promise! I guess 2 climaxes...Darn subplots. Thoughts are appreciated concerning this matter._

_gaabii: Thank you for posting that! I was getting worried that they were too long! (the chapters are ~1000 words longer than the Dream Devourer chapters)_


	17. Madness

There were no sudden changes to instantly recognize it. Like the coming of winter, the colors would gradually fade, the air turned crisp. Slowly but surely the Sun lessened its visits and darkness expanded into what once belonged to the daytime. The crunch of grass under feet was surprising, but knowing it would someday grow green again made life bearable. Nights grew colder and the sound of birds lessened. Then the last brown leaf fell on that dull ground, and the days of frost had finally come. Where was the Sun that once warmed the backs of playing children? What happened to running barefoot across the yard? Would this weather ever cease? Those questions dwindled away, and soon every cold morning was just the start of every other day.

That was the madness she had come to know.

Madness, she realized, had no rules or guidelines in which to bide by. No, madness came at its own calling and once it sunk its teeth in you a part of it would forever stay. Like her scars, she had been marked by madness…And she could never erase it from her identity.

Chiisai only watched a few dreams before she turned them away from her sight. In truth, watching most dreams were invasive, but she was the caretaker of this garden and whether she wanted it or not the dreams would soon come for her. If not visible through the dream tree, she nonetheless sensed them. But allowing herself to detect hundreds of dreams flickering in and out of this dimension all at once would drive her crazy like before. However, having to watch them and not being able to act at all, well, that drove her crazy too. The control of such matters depended on the strength of her mentality, and tonight wasn't a good night for her psyche.

Right now their minds called out to her, her powers pulsing with the need to be exercised properly. The unstable energy wound itself around Chiisai, refusing her chastisement. Years of not using her powers had caught up to her, and there was no resisting what came so naturally in the dream world. After all, her mind and chakra both were needed to balance out her abilities. And without either working together, well, sanity eventually turned into myth.

Cursed to forever think, Chiisai consumed herself with memories she had forced into the shadows long ago to distract herself. But they were not so easily brought back into the light. Basking in darkness for so long blinded them from realizing what they were. The more Chiisai pulled, the harder they pulled back. Under this constant strain of tug-of-war, Chiisai was yanked into the ravine of tattered memories.

They dragged her to the door to her mind, the locks and chakra still blocking the entry. And even while this was happening, the dreams continued to antagonize her, fueling her unstable chakra with the hopes of returning her to the state she abandoned a decade ago, back to where control was denied its rightful existence. Without releasing the steady build of chakra, she was bound to explode.

And chaos would rule again.

If she could just use her chakra…NO. Kakashi requested her not to use it. He was trying to keep the village safe. Protect the village. Think of them. Think of Kakashi…Think of Itachi.

_Itachi._ That's what her bits of memories screamed out. They were trying to tell her something, to make her listen to what she couldn't see. The guards to her mind, the guards to her lost memories specifically, had something to do with Itachi.

_ITACHI._

Louder the memories cried, but little was done to remember. The torn bits of memories weighed her down until she was unable to move. If she could just graze her hand across her locked memories, that white wall of chakra would throw her out of here. She couldn't use her chakra. No, she had to protect the village.

Waking up was the only option. Yes, reality was the rational answer.

But like her father said before, she always was irrational.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi awoke with a splitting headache.

It was one of those moments where he realized he had dreamed but didn't know what. The fragments of it lurked somewhere out of reach, and searching for it only made his head hurt worse.

The ninja tilted his head down. His eye only met a mop of dark hair. Chiisai was tucked safely in his arms, the same place she had been before he had fallen asleep. How odd it was to have someone to sleep next to, but her body against his eased the usual lonesome nights of nightmares. Just having her next to him lessened the stress he had come to know so well. But other forms of tension seeped their way into him, and the more he watched her…

Last night, Chiisai had taken hours to fall asleep and him even longer. And realizing he had dreamed only made him worry more for Chiisai. She never told him the meaning behind her words yesterday. What happened if she didn't use her chakra for so long in the dream world? She never mentioned any consequences of not using it. Or did it have to do with the fact she couldn't do anything about the dreams? Would that weigh on her conscience and somehow change her? He should have taken her warning to heart, but this was the only way for her to remain hidden from Hitoshi.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Chiisai yawned as she pulled away from him.

Kakashi propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh."

After a moment of studying her, he noted, "You don't seem any different. So everything went okay?"

"I do have a headache." Rolling her eyes, she went on, "Why would you think it didn't go smoothly?"

He opened his other eye, his Sharingan observing the woman in front of him. "You didn't use your chakra at all?"

"I see how much faith you really have in me, Farm Boy." Ignoring his chakra inspection, Chiisai climbed over him and stepped onto the floor. "I'm going to get an aspirin. I think this is going to turn into a migraine."

His red eye continued to scan over her, but her chakra seemed more abundant than ever…and the way it revolved around her brain so brightly…It seemed as if it was trying to break free of some restraint.

She disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen as Kakashi's ears tracked each movement. The rattle of pills echoed, the shutting of a cabinet and the clinking of glass meeting the counter all were habitual actions, but the slight rustle of a drawer and the slick sound of a blade…

Instantly he was in the kitchen as she snatched up the knife and brought it down. He caught her arm in time. In a flash, Kakashi ripped the weapon from her, where it clattered to the floor. The ninja pinned her to the ground, making sure she couldn't hurt herself.

His eye narrowed, his skin lined with creases while tightening his hold against the woman beneath him. But she made no attempt to escape, rather, she lay limp and offered no resistance. He demanded, "Chiisai, what were you trying to do?"

"Wake up." Her voice leveled, and the calmness she emitted scared him more than what she had tried to do just seconds ago. The ninja shook his head at her, his silver strands of hair following suit as he said, "You're already awake."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk. There was no light reflected in her eyes; only two orbs of darkness boring holes into him. "This isn't real."

His grip on her waned at such confidence she radiated. Swallowing the ever rising anxiety, Kakashi replied, "What makes you think this isn't reality?"

She never broke eye contact, but the smug expression faded into that of sadness. Chiisai searched his face for some type of help and only turmoil answered back. Barely a whisper, she managed, "Reality's cruel…and you're too good to be true."

Her thoughts of unworthiness only fueled the fire of doubt she had for reality. She said before that reality was cruel, and now her face had turned away from the rays of hope that broke through her grey world. Kakashi still straddled her waist, his body a statue that concealed all emotion. "How can I prove to you that this isn't a dream?"

Chiisai only grinned, "Kill me and find out."

He closed his eye and bowed his head, her words like a thousand shurikens slicing into him. Filled with remorse, he spoke, "This was what you warned me about. You've lost your sanity at my hand."

She released a sickening laugh, one that held no merriment or delight. Her tone hardened into stone, of a stubborn surety that she came to know years ago. "Sanity doesn't exist. It's a word people made up to feel like everything's going to be okay, that everyone is okay. But deep down," she smiled, "we're all insane. Nothing can cure the nature of humanity."

The Chiisai he knew was fading fast or had already vanished. This…This person he didn't know at all. Yes, she looked the same, but underneath she was nothing like Chiisai. And he had to bring her back. Desperate, his mind sought out any piece of information that would be valuable to the situation. All thoughts pinpointed her father's attempt on creating a new reality.

Searching for any sign of his Chiisai, Kakashi said, "A long time ago…Do you know what you asked me when I found you in the dream world…before your father separated us? He made your dream look like the village, and I found you in the library. You've said those two words to me many times."

With a snarl, she replied, "I don't need to humor a figment that my powers have created to torment me."

He leaned forward, his head now parallel with hers as he commanded, "Tell me what you said then."

Even if she believed him to be an illusion it didn't stop the fear coursing through her. His fingers turned into iron shackles on her wrists, his strength enough to break bones if he wished. With a glare, she muttered, "…I asked if you were real."

"Good. Now look at me." His voice softened while asking, "Do I not look real to you?"

His face lowered closer to hers, his eye pleading through wisps of pale hair. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sight, refusing to be deterred by someone who wasn't even real. But the emotions that rose within her were real enough. Her heart that pounded with anticipation couldn't be deceived by her mind.

Kakashi traced his thumb against the side of her face, his voice repeating, "Don't you abandon me. Don't you dare."

There.

Her eyelids parted to reveal those sparkling night-sky eyes, and Kakashi finally breathed. His body shook with relief, his grip on her fading as she gasped, "Farm Boy?"

Kisses rained down on her hair, forehead, cheeks, and lips. "I'm right here," he murmured to her skin. "I'm real." Brushing his lips against hers, Kakashi said, "Damn, you scared me."

"I was trying to wake up but…" Her pupils dilated with horror as she moaned, "Oh no."

He kissed Chiisai again and cradled her, making sure she wouldn't get away from him. "It doesn't matter." It was over. She was back and it was over.

"No, you don't understand." Tears trailed down her cheeks as it all came together. The past was repeating itself, and it would only get worse from here on out. She shook her head, barely believing what she had almost turned into. "This happening on the first night…It's just the beginning."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So nothing."

Hitoshi slammed his hand on the table as he replied, "Nothing at all. Fuck this headache."

Dai rubbed his temples and muttered, "You have one too."

"Hai, I woke up with it." The lank man turned to his superior who only agreed with his statement. His lavender eyes locked with Dai's. "What are you thinking?"

"After the meeting with the Hokage, we tour the village." That was the simplest way to hear town gossip, and town gossip always had a hair of truth in it. Headaches weren't very common for the Stone ninja, and if more people woke up with it, maybe there was something to be suspicious about.

"Maybe we should request Hatake as our guide," Hitoshi smirked.

Dai turned his attention to the window, where the citizens of Konohagakure were out on the morning routes. His sadist of a bodyguard loved a challenge, and Hatake seemed like just the right rival. "You still believe it to be the girl?"

"My instincts are never wrong." Hitoshi glared at the ambassador with distrust. Barely a chuckle, the elderly man replied, "Is it instincts or lust?"

His fist tightened briefly before he bit back on his anger. Hiring a sensory ninja and then misplacing his observations was not only idiotic but a stab at Hitoshi's pride. But the bodyguard hid his personal opinions from Dai as he said, "What I said yesterday was only a cover for when I recognized her chakra…Though I admit she was appetizing."

"You always go for the submissive looking ones," he shook his head in disapproval.

"They're usually the toughest," he grinned darkly. Popping his knuckles, Hitoshi finished, "They're the ones I love to break."

"Enough. For now, make no sudden movements." Dai faced Hitoshi and warned, "Hatake is not a man to be reckoned with. He will have your head if you approach his lover in any way." The younger ninjas were too hot-headed for Dai's liking, and though Hitoshi far exceeded most ninja he had a weakness for women and was also a troublemaker…Especially concerning those he thought more powerful than himself.

His head snapped up. "Ah, I sense a ninja heading our way. At least jonin ranked."

Waving a hand in dismissal, Dai finished, "Then we'll discuss this later. If you truly believe it to be her, track her chakra at a distance."

"Hai."

Two stories below, a tuxedo cat slinked away through an alley with her tail flicking with worry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_This is reality. I am not dreaming. Just listen to your heart. Not your mind. This is real. I am not crazy._

_I am not crazy._

"Chiisai?"

"Hmm. I made a list." _I am not crazy._

"Of what." He leaned over her shoulder.

She tapped the sheet of paper and said, "Of what not to do in the dream world. I wanted to see what I could remember last night, but replaying memories in the dream world only confuse me when I'm in reality." _ I am not crazy. _"So no memories whatsoever. And I can't recreate people I know or I won't recognize which place is which. Basically," she sighed, "I drop all personal ties once I'm asleep." She handed him the list before saying, "Now, there are two things you should know."

Kakashi ignored the paper and wrapped his arms around neck. Kissing the side of her face, he stated, "Tell me."

Losing her focus, she quickly replied, "One: if I don't use my chakra it will build up. I have to release it somehow or else I'll go..." _I am not crazy. _"Second: my memories were sealed for a reason…And it has something to do with Itachi. I think he sealed them along with my chakra. And before you talked about a guy named Shisui, so he might have helped too."

His lips stopped their trails of affection. His voice hardened, "So Itachi has all the answers."

She dropped the pen and paper on the desk in defeat. "I don't care if he's with the Akatsuki. I need to talk to him. What if my abilities were sealed not because of my father, but of something else? What if he foresaw that this power would consume me like my father said? My father…" She sighed, "He knew more than I did, so he must have known why I was really sealed."

Kakashi pulled away from her as he recalled his rather unpleasant encounters with her father. "…Kuroi did note that I knew nothing of who sealed you and why. He found it rather…amusing."

Holding her head in her hands, the woman moaned, "He was right in the end, wasn't he? It's going to consume me until someone else comes after it. And now two people are after me…I'll never be free, will I?" Body shuddering, Chiisai whispered with anguish, "Oh god, he was right all along…He was right..."

On seeing her distress, Kakashi pulled back the chair she occupied. He sighed and lifted her up in his arms, wanting to stop any heartache inside her. The physical contact stopped her trembling as he kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting the comfort he provided.

_I have Kakashi. I am not crazy as long as I have him..._

_...Right?_

END

_Now leave feedback or get fed to a Nazgul! Darkness is soon descending upon this story so be prepared. __*Insert maniacal laughter* Just kidding (partially). At least the next chapter will be happy._

_Also, my computer has been spazzing out so hopefully it won't crash and make me unable to post stuff! Wouldn't that be a great Christmas present? _


	18. Off We Go

She rubbed the sides of her face hoping to dissolve the exhaustion inside her sleepless body. Thanks to Tomo, she had evaded five seizures last night. Chiisai had cooked the entire time to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep. Four bentos, a pan of creamed corn, two omelets, and four cups of coffee later, Kakashi had surprised her with this atrocity.

Chiisai stared out at the wide snow-covered road in front of her, not bringing herself to step over the village border. "I can't believe we're doing this. I'm still waiting for the punchline."

"You know jokes aren't my specialty."

With a sarcastic tone, she replied, "It's good to know you're not so perfect after all."

Kakashi yawned as he rested his hands behind his head. He hadn't gotten any sleep worrying over Chiisai. "But I'm close enough."

She elbowed him in the ribs, but he still caught the half-smile flash briefly. Glancing down the path with hesitation, she muttered, "Are you sure about this? The library-"

"It's all taken care of, like I've said before."

"And what about Tomo? We can't just leave her here because you don't like her." The snow crunched under her feet as she shifted her weight. She finished, "We've all only been together a few days."

"She's currently on a special mission." He patted her head and continued dryly, "Shizune will take care of her…Also like I've said before."

Chiisai sighed a Kakashi's sigh before saying, "Just give me a minute." The woman readjusted the straps to her bag. "And you packed everything? This feels heavier than it should."

He watching her pick and prod at her thick clothing. His voice, as usual, withhold any emotion as he blatantly noted, "You've never been outside the village, have you?"

Stiffening at the obvious, Chiisai quickly pulled the grey scarf up over her nose as she avoided the jonin's gaze.

"Yo." He flicked the side of her head and received a glare. "You trust me, right?"

Kakashi held out his gloved hand. Blinking down and then back up, Chiisai turned her head away as he offered a smile. Her eyebrows furrowed with determination but her cheeks still flushed red.

She blamed it on the chilly air.

Her bangs concealed her eyes as she hung her head in defeat. Kakashi nudged her limp hand with impatience, and she finally curled her fingers around his. Smiling once more, Kakashi pulled her along and said, "Then off we go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His lavender eyes narrowed at the frost-covered window. "They're leaving."

Dai placed the scroll on the table and replied evenly, "There's nothing we can do about it." He rubbed his wrist, hating how the weather could have such weight on his aging joints.

"Dammit." Hitoshi pressed his forehead against the glass as if it held the power to chill his boiling frustration. Even now, her chakra reached out, its raw energy beckoning him to her. Though Kakashi wasn't their tour guide, Hitoshi did find some useful information yesterday. The couple was the talk of the village. Kakashi's lover wasn't a ninja, in fact, she was only a simple librarian with a knack for having seizures.

But there was nothing simple about that chakra of hers.

The ambassador scanned over his writing while saying, "We have no evidence to support your claims, Hitoshi. Two nights here and there isn't the slightest sign of anything remotely relating to that sleeping incident, not even gossip about the girl. How the hell can a whole village wake up and not remember how it even happened?"

"We can't go back empty handed," he growled. "I won't allow it."

"No, we play it smart," the man replied calmly. "This mission will fail if we jump to conclusions."

Hitoshi snapped his head in Dai's direction. "Do you not trust my abilities?"

Dai harshly replied, "We need substantial proof. One person's suspicions are not enough to justify what you want. We knew it wouldn't be easy."

"Someone-"

The two suddenly drew kunais as a cloaked figure appeared. A green stripe sat at the top of his mask. Hitoshi glared down at the ninja, noting him to be ANBU. "Who are you?"

The figure remained still and replied, "I'm a messenger sent to tell you that what you believe is correct. My master would like to meet with you tonight."

Dai stood as he put away his weapon. "And who is this master of yours?"

"Someone who wants to protect this village like you wish to protect yours."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hohmmuhh futhah?"

He frowned down at her. "What?"

She yanked the scarf down a repeated, "I said, how much further?"

"A few more kilometers." His eye rested on her shaky frame. She was having trouble keeping up even at this pace. And with her stubbornness, she would never admit how exhausted she was. "Let's rest here for now."

The backpack fell off her shoulders as she slumped down on a log. Chiisai closed her eyes but immediately opened them. Resting her eyes would only lead to sleep. Fighting the ever tempting desire to give in to her tiredness, she forced out of chapped lips, "Do you ninjas always travel like this?"

Only if the client was as slow as she was. He withheld the sarcastic remark and instead sighed, "Eh, sometimes I forget how different we are."

"Did I ever tell you I started out in the Ninja Academy?" She stared down at her gloved hands as he replied, "Nope."

"I was only there for a year," she said softly. "My parents pulled me out after I broke my arm." And went crazy.

Recalling his Academy days, Kakashi said, "I'm glad we weren't in the same class." He took a drink of water and finished, "Your feelings for me would have changed drastically." He'd have eaten a girl like her alive in that ninja school. "Here, drink something."

Taking the canister, she mumbled, "I already knew who you were, Farm Boy. I could see people's dreams." She paused to take a sip. "I knew what people thought about you and I knew what you thought about you."

He leaned closer and said, "What did _you_ think about me?"

She shoved the canister back in his hand. "The same way I think about you now: annoying." Amused by his disapproving look, Chiisai added, "But I guess then it depended on..."

His eyebrow lifted up in curiosity. "On what?" He bumped her shoulder when she didn't respond. And there was that glare of hers again, that constant reminder of his inadequacy at pleasing her.

She bumped him back, though it did little to physically move him. "…Before or after I saw your face."

Realization dawned on him and he hung his head. Kakashi groaned at the thought of it, of her seeing _that. _"So you remembered my dream from all the way back then."

She patted him on the shoulder and reassured, "Everyone has a security blanket. Your mask is no different from the books I bury myself in, if that helps."

Curiosity peaked once more as he glanced her way. "…Do you like my face?"

Chiisai rolled her eyes with disgust and pushed his head away from her. "What a stupid question. Do you ever take the time to actually look at it?"

Ruffling Chiisai's hair, he teased, "I've been too busy looking at yours lately."

Shivering, she commented, "Very cute."

"You look cold."

"Observant as ever, oh great ninja. I'm not as physically fit or healthy like you. So yes," Chiisai nodded, "I'm freezing." Numb was a better word. At this point this she didn't know she still had feet. Well, the cold did keep her from sleeping.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. "Then let me warm you up."

She drew away before he could remove his mask. Pointing a finger, she yelled defensively, "I don't want you warming up any part of my body!"

He only lifted an eyebrow at such suggestive words.

Her voice dropped as she processed what she just said. "Wait, that came out wrong."

Mischief glinted in his dark eye as he scooted closer. "Hmm, what have you been fantasizing about, Small Tiger?" Kakashi pulled his mask down and smiled, entertained at the reaction it always caused.

Inching away, Chiisai stammered, "I didn't mean it like that." On seeing his expression, she added, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kakashi tsked, "You read some of my books while I was gone, didn't you?"

She crossed her arms and remarked, "For your information, last week's genre was psychological thriller."

"You're still doing that?" He shook his head but sighed, "Well, it's better than your ever-depressing tragedies."

Frowning, she shot back, "Have you no respect for the literary world? Tragedy is basically the cornerstone of drama and the arts." She jabbed a finger in his arm and suggested, "You should read something besides erotic books every now and then, Farm Boy."

He released a dramatic groan and muttered, "You're so mean to me."

With a hopeless sigh, Chiisai tugged at his vest as she lifted her chin. His lips were cold, but that did little to stop the heat that sparked at the contact. His fingers grazed over her smooth jawline and sank into her hair, removing the heaviness within her. No, suddenly she was bursting with energy. She tasted the coffee he drank earlier and noticed how he tilted her head closer to him. The fabric of his headband brushed against her cheek as her hands wrapped around his neck. What was this rush coursing through her, this ever growing warmth? It blocked out all thoughts of her powers, of Danzo, of the stone ninja. The curse of forever thinking was broken under Kakashi, and with each kiss all she blissfully did was feel; and she relished every moment of it.

Kakashi finally pulled away. His hand remained tangled in her hair while murmuring, "You didn't have to apologize."

Her mouth pressed against his again as she whispered back, "That wasn't an apology."

"Are you trying to warm me up now?"

The mood now ruined, Chiisai stood up and muttered, "Ugh, you're so stupid."

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave." He watched her continue to walk away so he threw a snowball, where it arched and spiraled back down, hitting her perfectly in the back of the head. "We have unfinished business. Get back here."

She threw one back at him, which he effortlessly dodged even while sitting. Chiisai tapped her gloved finger to her chin and thought out loud, "How did you tease me that one time? Oh yeah," She glared, "make me."

With that, Kakashi instantly stood in front of her. Smirking, he said, "Gladly."

His green vest encompassed her vision. "Shit, I forget you're all ninja-ey."

Kakashi repositioned her scarf that fell off her shoulder. "I am one of the ninjiest ninjas out there."

She replied dryly, "You're making fun of me, aren't you." Still, she allowed him to fix the piece of cloth. And that's how he knew she wasn't really as angry as she displayed. He lifted her hair from the confines of the scarf and let the dark auburn strands fall. Seeing his job successful, he met her eyes and said, "My observational skills seem to be rubbing off on you."

Dropping her pitch to be as monotone as Kakashi's, Chiisai asked, "Are you observing how annoyed and exhausted I am right now?"

He nodded lazily, "I guess I should go ahead and kiss you then." Kakashi closed the space between them as she replied, "Smart man."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII A few hours later IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai rubbed her eyes again. She was losing what little steam she had in supply. Huddling into her favorite sweatshirt that Kakashi had so graciously packed, she muttered, "Why is this town so crowded?" Not only the town, but also the hotel they were staying at.

He didn't take his eye from the novel in his hand. "They're having their annual snow festival this week."

"So that's why you packed kimonos." Burrowing under the foreign sheets, she stopped and said, "Wait, you know I hate crowds."

"Hai." He ruffled her hair as he stated, "Just trust me. I'm testing a theory of mine."

Shoving his hand away, Chiisai said with anger, "I am _not_ a guinea pig."

"I never said you were." He closed the book on noticing the circles under her eyes. Knowing what was eminent, Kakashi finally turned off the light and sank under the covers. "When you fall asleep, I need you to only step into the dreams of people that are the farthest away from Konoha."

She highly doubted that ninja's sensory abilities were that good. "Pfft, how powerful do you think Hitoshi is?" A yawn escaped her, and now that her feet were warm and her stomach full, sleep was not far behind.

Chiisai wrapped her right arm and leg around him as she lifted her head. He got into position and curled his arm around her neck. Their nightly ritual always waged war inside him, tempting him to break the contract with her body against his. Her nose brushed against his neck, her slow breaths speeding up his pulse. Kakashi closed his eye, concentrating as he whispered, "I don't want to take any chances…but I also don't want you ending up like you did that morning."

Her fingers played with the ends of his silver hair, envying the softness of it. "I'm sorry…That was my fault. I needed a distraction, and I thought my memories would do the trick…" She closed her eyes and finished, "But they seem to have a mind of their own."

He rested his chin on top of her head. Chiisai felt the vibrations of his vocal cords while he replied, "You don't have to say sorry. Neither of us knew how bad it would be." His thumb traced patterns on her arm. "Itachi must have placed a powerful seal to remove only certain memories."

Exhaustion rooted itself in her and it took her a moment to respond. "…Sometimes, I think I get flashbacks…but they're gone just as fast."

His thumb paused at her words. "When do they happen?"

Groggily, she whispered, "I think Itachi erased all my happy memories, because I get them mostly when I'm with you…"

Her grip on him loosened, which warned Kakashi that he had little time to continue the conversation. It almost ate at him that he extracted information this way, but the time she eased into sleep was the only time she was completely honest. "Chiisai, you and Itachi…" Why couldn't he finish the thought out loud?

"Mmm…" She faintly confessed, "I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts." Yawning again, she finished, "And it makes me mad knowing he did something to my memories…That hurts too."

And what was this sinking feeling in his chest? Maybe he didn't have to worry about Koshuu after all, but someone else. Kakashi swallowed his illogical discomfort and inquired, "You miss someone who massacred his entire clan."

There was a pause as she considered this. The best answer Chiisai mustered was, "…He chose his will of fire."

He shook his head and disagreed, "I wouldn't call that a will of fire."

She absentmindedly ran her index finger across his collarbone, sending chills down his spine. Unaware of her effect on him, she whispered, "…You didn't know him like I did. Itachi was…Well…" Gradually, her movement stopped like her sentence.

Finally, he asked the thought that shackled his mind. "What bond did you two share?"

She didn't respond. He pulled away slightly and peaked down at her.

Chiisai was asleep.

Shaking his head, Kakashi returned to his position and pressed his lips against her hair.

Somewhere in the dream world, one woman stood alone, releasing her chakra and the hurt inside her heart and mind.

Ten hours later, she woke up with a smile on her face. When she saw Kakashi glance down at her worriedly, she reassured him with a kiss, morning breath and all.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

End

_The last part of this chapter was inspired from Sam Smith's album "In the Lonely Hour" and the song "Wasted Love" by Matt McAndrew. Was hoping to post the Snow Festival chapter on Christmas day, but that's not going to happen! To those of you who celebrate Christmas, I hope you make many fond memories. I guess that goes for those who celebrate Hanukah or Kwanza too (or any other holiday around this time)_

_(Thanks gaabii!)_


End file.
